Gladiador
by Daiu Naruhina
Summary: Naruto está contento con su vida en la arena, hasta que la pequeña científica que salvó se mete bajo su piel. Él no quiere, pero no puede negarlo por mucho tiempo
1. Resumen

Se suponía que era un trabajo emocionante en una estación espacial, pero en cambio, la doctora Hinata Hyūga se encuentra luchando por su vida cuando es secuestrada por esclavos alienígenas . Lejos de la Tierra y forzada a una violenta arena de gladiadores en el borde exterior, se encuentra atrapada en los brazos musculosos de un gran gladiador alienígena salvaje.

Arma, bruto, gladiador, guerrero... Naruto ha sido llamado muchas cosas. Como guerrero de su pueblo, era un arma oscura y peligrosa hasta que incluso su propia familia le tenía demasiado miedo. Vendido como esclavo en el Konoha Magna Arena, hace mucho que se ha ganado su libertad. Ahora disfruta de la vida violenta pero gratificante que él mismo ha forjado.

Hasta que rescata a una mujer pequeña, inteligente y desconcertante de esclavos alienígenas.

Hinata está decidida a hacerse un lugar para sí misma en su nuevo hogar. Puede que no tenga las habilidades para luchar en la arena, pero es inteligente y sabe que puede ayudar... incluso mientras lucha contra su atracción por el gran Naruto, audaz y fascinante. Ella sabe que él nunca estará interesado en ella.

Pero cuando Hinata vislumbra a su prima en un mercado lleno de gente, necesita ayuda para montar un rescate, y se presenta en la forma del gladiador que desea desesperadamente.

Un gladiador que esconde un secreto oscuro e incontrolable con el poder de destruirlos a los dos.


	2. Capítulo 1

**_§ Hinata §_**

El rugido de la multitud era electrizante.

Hinata Hyūga sintió que los pelos de sus brazos se erizaban. Podía sentir la emoción y la energía bombeando de la multitud sentada en las gradas a su alrededor. Algunas personas cantaban, otras gritaban los nombres de sus gladiadores favoritos, esperando que comenzara la lucha.

Mientras escudriñaba la enorme arena de piedra, casi podía imaginar que estaba sentada en el Coliseo en la Antigua Roma. Pero luego parpadeó y vio a las diferentes especies alienígenas sentadas en los asientos escalonados.

Escuchó el rugido de los motores, mientras una gigantesca nave espacial se disparaba sobre su cabeza, despegando del cercano puerto espacial.

No, ella no estaba cerca de la Tierra.

En cambio, había sido secuestrada por esclavistas alienígenas y transportada al otro lado de la galaxia.

La cálida piedra color crema de la arena Konoha Magna podría estar vieja y gastada a lo largo de cientos de años de luchas de gladiadores, pero a su alrededor, las personas tenían dispositivos de alta tecnología: comunicadores, binoculares y quién sabía qué más. La mayoría de la tecnología no habría parecido fuera de lugar en la estación espacial donde trabajaba.

Corrección. Donde ella había trabajado.tragó, un nudo apretó su garganta.

La Estación Espacial Fortuna que orbitaba alrededor de Júpiter probablemente ya no existía después de que los thraxianos la atacaron. Hinata todavía no podía creer que había pasado de ser botánica a esclava en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Eres libre ahora, Ella miró hacia arriba. pero aún a años luz de la Tierra, sin manera de llegar a casa. Ella parpadeó cuando brillantes luces estroboscópicas golpearon sus ojos. Las luces de la arena se encendieron, aunque el sol no se había puesto del todo. Corrección. Soles Observó los enormes soles dobles de Konoha Magna que se hundían sobre las paredes de la arena, dirigiéndose hacia el horizonte del planeta desierto.

Todo se cerró sobre ella. El ruido retumbó en su cabeza, desorientándola.

Su corazón se aceleró, y se movió en su asiento, tratando de encontrar algo de calma. Los Thraxianos la habían mantenido encerrada en una celda de su barco durante tanto tiempo, que ahora, sentada aquí rodeada de miles de personas que gritaban, era demasiado. Sintió un chorrito de sudor rodando por su espina dorsal, y una vez más, miró hacia el cielo. Pero los dos soles gigantes solo le recordaron que ella no estaba en la Tierra y nunca volvería a estarlo.

—¿Estás bien, Hinata?

La voz a su lado instantáneamente hizo que la presión en su cabeza disminuyera. Le sonrió a su amiga Temari y se recordó a sí misma que no importaba lo mal que estuvieran las cosas, no estaba sola.

—Estar aqui—. Ella asintió con la cabeza hacia las gradas. —Esto es bastante loco, ¿no?

Su amiga sonrió y golpeó su hombro contra el de ella.

—Es una locura. Pero te acostumbrarás a ello—. La mirada de águila de Temari se dirigió hacia el suelo cubierto de arena del coliceo, con anticipación en su rostro. —Las peleas pueden ser brutales, pero no hay duda de que también son increíbles.

Hinata logró un asentimiento. Temari era su mejor amiga, y la marina espacial también había sido secuestrada de la estación espacial. Pero mientras Hinata aún intentaba aumentar el peso que había perdido en cautiverio y etender este extraño nuevo mundo, Temari se veía ... genial.

Con su cuerpo alto y atlético y su cabello risado y rubio, Temari brillaba.

Llevaba pantalones de cuero oscuro y un chaleco de cuero que mostraba sus brazos tonificados, así como los preciosos tatuajes alienígenas en su izquierda.

Un símbolo que uno de los grandes y duros gladiadores que estaba a punto de entrar en la arena la había reclamado.

Hinata todavía no podía creer que su amiga se hubiera enamorado de un gladiador alienígena, pero no podía negar el hecho de que Temari había encontrado un lugar aquí en Konoha Magna. Ella había encontrado un hogar, un lugar en la arena y amor. Ella no solo estaba sobreviviendo, estaba prosperando.

Y tal vez Hinata podría hacerlo, también.

Se movió de nuevo en su asiento. Tal vez. Kakashi, el Imperator de la Casa de Kakashi,que la había acogido cuando Temari y sus gladiadores la habían rescatado. El hombre intimidante estaba a cargo de todo lo relacionado con su casa. Él le había dado una habitación para quedarse, y recientemente, otro pequeño espacio donde había establecido un pequeño laboratorio. Se había estado volviendo loca sin hacer nada, y a diferencia de Temari, quien estaba entrenada en seguridad y lucha, Hinata ni siquiera podía sostener una espada, y mucho menos luchar en la arena.

Analizar algunas de las fascinantes sustancias extrañas con las que se había encontrado la mantenía cuerda. Su laboratorio era su propio pequeño oasis en medio del caos.

Por un breve segundo, pensó en sus padres en la Tierra. ¿La extrañaban?

¿Estaban llorando por ella? El dolor le quemó el corazón. No, probablemente no. Sus padres la habían negado mucho antes de ser secuestrada.

Los gritos de la multitud se elevaron a niveles ensordecedores. A su alrededor, muchas personas se pusieron de pie, agitando las manos en el aire.

—Aquí vienen, —dijo Temari.

Estaban sentadas en los asientos asignados a la Casa de Kakashi, cerca del piso de la arena. Hinata tenía una vista perfecta cuando entraron los gladiadores.

Ella sintió un poco de emoción. sabía exactamente a quién estaba esperando para ver.

Karui entró primero. La gladiadora femenina lo tenía todo: cuerpo musculoso, piel oscura brillante y pelo rojo recogido en una gran cantidad de trenzas. Levantó un brazo por encima de su cabeza, saludando a la multitud. En su otra mano, sostenía algo pequeño. Hinata sabía que el arma elegida por Karui era un tipo especial de red, así como la espada corta atada a su cinturón.

Los gladiadores de la Casa de Kakashi trabajaron en parejas, y el compañero de Karui la siguió. Konohamaru tenía un corte más limpio que un gladiador, con piel de bronce y un protector de brazo de cuero detallado sobre su hombro derecho y bíceps musculoso. Tenía un rostro guapo y duro. Él asintió con la cabeza a la multitud, su largo bastón de metal sostenido en una mano fuerte.

Otro par de gladiadores salieron a la arena. tampoco conocía a estos dos, pero ambos eran altos. Suigetsu era mucho más delgado, con una larga caída de cabello celestes, mientras que su compañero, Jūgo, era una enorme montaña.

Suigetsu giró en círculo y lanzó algo al aire. Una pequeña nube de humo se levantó, antes de que los fuegos artificiales se dispararan hacia el cielo.

La multitud aplaudió y Jūgo frunció el ceño.

Suigetsu era un ilusionista y usaba sus trucos para encantar a la multitud. Le había dicho a Hinata que todo lo que sucedió en la arena era solo un gran espectáculo.

Luego, el último par de gladiadores de la Casa de Kakashi salió del túnel y entró en la arena. El rugido de la multitud explotó.

Junto a Hinata, Temari dejó escapar un agudo silbido. Hinata miró primero a Shikamaru. Cada centímetro duro de él estaba tatuado. Llevaba correas de cuero simples a través de su pecho, que estaban unidas a una capa de color rojo sangre que caía por su espalda. Tatuajes en tinta negra cubrían sus brazos y su pecho. Era un espectáculo imponente, campeón de la arena, y amado por todos los espectadores. Ni siquiera miró a la multitud. Él estaba allí para pelear.

Entonces Hinata lo vio.

El compañero de Shikamaru era un gran guerrero llamado Naruto.

Hombros grandes y anchos, y un pecho duro entrecruzado con cuero oscuro. Tenía todo el músculo del cordón, y su cara rugosa estaba marcada por su cabeza llena de pelo rubio. Sonrió a la multitud, levantando un enorme hacha en una mano.

Tenía manos grandes. Manos ásperas Ella había estudiado esas manos de cerca cuando la había sacado de la nave Thraxian. Y las había estudiado mucho durante las últimas semanas, ya que se había instalado en la Casa de Kakashi.

Naruto insto a la multitud, girando en un círculo lento. Ella lo miró por detrás. Los pantalones de cuero marrón oscuro se aferraban a él. El hombre tenía un magnífico culo y piernas como troncos de árboles. Era tan masculino, robusto y un poco salvaje. Él la fascinó.

Se movió en su asiento. Después de dos semanas en la casa de Kakashi, sabía que estaba a salvo. Ya no estaba atrapada en una celda, muerta de hambre o siendo golpeada. Se sentía como si estuviera despertando de una pesadilla, volviendo lentamente a la vida.

Mirar a Naruto hizo que otra cosa dentro de ella volviera a la vida, también.

Terminó su círculo y se detuvo. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que él la estaba mirando.

Cuando sus miradas se conectaron, Hinata sintió que una descarga de electricidad corría a través de ella. Ella levantó una mano para saludar.

Él le dio un breve asentimiento antes de volverse para unirse a los otros gladiadores.

Hinata dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso. Era una científica sensata y había sido criada por padres estrictos que siempre estaban preocupados por lo que pensaban los vecinos. Nunca en toda su vida sintió la necesidad de escalar el enorme cuerpo musculoso de un hombre y envolver sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, pero lo hizo ahora. Chico, ella lo hizo esta vez.

Las voces de los anunciadores hicieron eco en la arena y, gracias al dispositivo de traducción de idiomas que los thraxianos le habían implantado en la cabeza, no tuvo problemas para entender sus palabras.

Los competidores habían entrado en la arena.

Cuando vio a los gladiadores opuestos salir del túnel en el lado opuesto de la arena, sus músculos se tensaron.

Esta noche, la Casa de Kakashi estaba luchando contra sus rivales amargos, la Casa de Thrax.

Los mismos alienígenas que las habían secuestrado, y a muchos otros de Fortuna. Sus manos se retorcieron juntas. Ella sabía que su prima Hanabi, un ingeniera en la estación espacial, estaba aquí, en algún lugar. Ambas habían sido prisioneras de los Thraxianos pero ella había sido trasladada antes de que pudiera ser rescatada.

_Te encontraremos, Hanabi. Lo prometo._ Temari también había visto a la comandante civil de la estación espacial, Sakura Haruno,quien también fue secuestrada. Pero hasta ahora, a pesar de los mejores esfuerzos de los gladiadores de la Casa de Kakashi, no había ninguna señal de las mujeres.

Hinata trató de dar aire a sus pulmones constreñidos. Su mirada se centró en los gladiadores de abajo. No todos los gladiadores de la Casa de Thrax eran thraxianos, pero algunos lo eran. Ella los reconocio fácilmente. Parecían los demonios que eran. Cuerpos masivos cubiertos por una piel endurecida de color marrón oscuro, un conjunto de cuernos afilados que sobresalían de la parte superior de sus cabezas y pequeños colmillos a ambos lados de la boca.

Incluso desde esta distancia, vio el débil brillo de las venas anaranjadas debajo de su piel.

Por un segundo, la arena desaparecio y regresó a su celda. Se le revolvió el estómago y pensó que podría estar enferma. Luego parpadeó y vio a Naruto observándola de nuevo. Cuando su mirada se dirigió a los gladiadores thraxianos y luego a él, vio que su rostro se endurecía.

Los thraxianos adoraban la fuerza y el poder por encima de todo, y no veían nada malo en ser crueles con los que estaban debajo de ellos. Como una mujer pequeña e insignificante de un planeta no desarrollado como la Tierra, no la veían mejor que una hormiga. Completamente sin valor.

Temari se inclinó hacia delante.

—La pelea está por comenzar.

Una sirena sono ensordecedora, el largo y triste lamento de un cuerno.

Los gladiadores de la Casa de Thrax se adelantaron, rugiendo los gritos de batalla. Los gladiadores de la Casa de Kakashi se dispersaron un poco, con los pies separados a lo ancho de los hombros, sosteniendo fácilmente sus armas, como extensiones naturales de sus cuerpos.

Hinata vio a los gladiadores chocar juntos. Shikamaru, Naruto y los demás golpearon duro. No hubo golpes suaves, solo golpes que podían romper los huesos, golpe tras golpe, y pronto, ella vio a los gladiadores tropezando, y la sangre salpicando en la arena.

Presionó una mano contra su estómago apretado. Se recordó a sí misma que esto no era una lucha a muerte. Aquí, en Konoha Magna, las casas de gladiadores gastaron una pequeña fortuna comprando, entrenando y cuidando a sus gladiadores. Hicieron mucho dinero en la arena y gracias al patrocinio corporativo, por lo que perder a un gladiador era algo malo.

Pero eso no significaba que no hubiera muchas lesiones, malas. Temari le había dicho que las casas también gastaban mucho dinero en tecnología médica para asegurarse de que los gladiadores pudieran ser sanados después de cada pelea.

Vio como Naruto balanceaba su hacha. Estarían bien. Todos ellos sabía que habían estado luchando en la arena durante mucho tiempo.

Naruto derribó a uno de los thraxianos. Se lanzó frente a la multitud de luchadores, y luego vio a un gladiador más pequeño y asustado. El joven tenía una constitución larga y desgada y sostenía un hacha que le parecía demasiado pesada. Estaba temblando de terror.

Naruto agarró el brazo del hombre y lo empujó hacia Shikamaru. Shikamaru dijo algo y luego empujó al hombre detrás de los gladiadores de la Casa de Kakashi.

El hombre más pequeño cayó a la arena, llorando.

Esta fue otra razón por la que se sintió tan seguro en la Casa de Kakashi. Estos luchadores grandes y duros también tenían la necesidad de proteger en sus huesos. Temari le había dicho que su misión era ayudar clandestinamente a los luchadores más débiles que terminaron en la arena.

Naruto cargó contra un gladiador más grande y alto. Su hacha golpeó contra la espada del gran luchador, rompiéndola. Ella observó, hipnotizada, mientras él atravesaba a sus oponentes.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que él estaba apuntando solo a los gladiadores que eran de la especie de Thraxian. Su aliento se retuvo. Estaba derribando a cada gladiador que era de la especie que la había robado y abusado de ella. Apretó un puño contra su pecho, sintiendo que su corazón golpeaba contra sus costillas.

Nadie había luchado por ella antes.

Un segundo Thraxian entró por un lado, fuera de la línea de visión de Naruto. Se levantó de un salto sin darse cuenta, y cuando la multitud gritó, Hinata lo hizo también.

La espada había cortado el hombro de Naruto. Ella se agarró a la barandilla.

La sangre le corría por el pecho y los bíceps.

—No está mal—, dijo una voz profunda detrás de ella.

Esa voz grave la hizo mirar por encima del hombro. Ella no se había dado cuenta de que Kakashi había llegado.

El Imperator de la Casa de Kakashi era unos años mayor que sus gladiadores, pero todavía en forma de combate. Tenía un cuerpo duro y musculoso, una cara cicatrizada y un parche sobre un ojo. Su ojo restante era un azul brillante, helado. Su cabello plata estaba apartado de su imponente rostro.

—Se necesita más que un corte para derribar a Naruto—, dijo Temari a su lado.

Hinata asintió, pero agarró la barandilla con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos empezaron a ponerse blancos. Cuando volvió a centrar se en la pelea, vio que tenían razón. Naruto continuó luchando como si no hubiera sido herido. Ni siquiera le ralentizó.

Él tiró su hacha, y ella lo vio chocar contra el gran escudo de uno de sus oponentes. El escudo se partió por la mitad. La multitud se volvió loca, y cuando vio que Naruto recogía su hacha y se giraba para atacar de nuevo, sintió que la energía de la lucha la llenaba. Una parte de ella estaba emocionada. Por la multitud que animaba, por la lucha primitiva, por el enfoque y la destreza de Naruto.

Entendió por qué lugares como la arena Konoha Magna existían. Por qué peleas como esta atraían a la multitud y atraían a espectadores de toda la galaxia.

Durante la duración de la pelea, todos en las gradas podrían estar conectados a la parte salvaje y primordial de su naturaleza. Como científica, sabía que existía. La pelea habló de las partes de una persona que había sido perfeccionada en el pasado. El instinto de lucha o huida que cada criatura tenía.

Durante la duración de la pelea, cada persona podría olvidarse de las partes mundanas y estresantes de sus vidas, y simplemente concentrarse en la batalla de supervivencia.

Con un choque final de metal contra metal, la lucha había terminado.

Cuando los anunciantes gritaron el nombre de la Casa de Kakashi, la multitud se puso de pie, gritando. Hinata observó cómo los equipos médicos se apresuraban a recoger a los heridos y como se retorcían los gladiadores thraxianos en la arena.

Temari se inclinó hacia delante.

—Tal vez la lesión de Naruto fue peor de lo que pensábamos.

Hinata vio que Naruto estaba sangrando mucho. Su pecho entero estaba cubierto de sangre. Preocupada, se levantó de un salto.

—Necesitamos ayudarlo.

Temari le lanzó una mirada.

— Kakashi tiene un equipo médico completo...

Pero Hinata ya se apresuraba a llegar a la entrada de los túneles para encontrarse con los gladiadores ganadores.

Ella había estado jugando con el fantástico gel médico que usaba el equipo médico, tratando de mejorar sus propiedades. Podría ayudar a Naruto.

Y, por alguna razón, no creería que Naruto estuviera bien hasta que lo viera con sus propios ojos.

**_Continuará..._**


	3. Capítulo 2

**_§Naruto§_**

La sangre de Naruto estaba bombeando densamente. Estaba caliente, sudoroso, y su hombro y pecho picaban como la mordedura de un chupasquero draskan.

—Necesito una cerveza. Una grande y espumosa.

—Necesitas llegar al Médico—, dijo Shikamaru detrás de él.

—¿Por esto? — Naruto hizo un gesto con la mano en su hombro. —No es nada.

Lo había tenido peor. Mucho peor. Y a pesar de que la lesión fue punzante, valió la pena por la oscura satisfacción de haber derribado a esos bastardos thraxianos.

Pensó en lo grandes que eran los thraxianos, y lo pequeñas que solían ser sus presas. Pensó en ese joven que habían forzado a entrar en la arena. Naruto sabía que Shikamaru y Kakashi ya habrían marcado al niño para que lo rescataran.

Ellos lo sacarían de allí. Entonces la imagen de un rostro delicado y cabello como el el manto de la noche apareció instantáneamente en su cabeza.

Cuando sus tripas se apretaron, se miró las manos. Era tan grande como los thraxianos. Tenía un gran cuerpo cubierto de cicatrices, y escondia secretos que prefería mantener enterrados. Miró sus callosas manos y sacudió la cabeza. No tenía derecho a pensar en mujeres bonitas y suaves.

A medida que se acercaban al túnel que conducía a las profundidades de la arena, los gritos resonaron desde las gradas sobre ellos.

—¡Shikamaru! Eres el mejor.

—Soy todo tuyo, ¡Konohamaru!

— ¡Naruto, te chuparé tu gran polla cualquier día!

Naruto sonrió, pero no se molestó en mirar hacia arriba. Los alborotadores estaban fuera con toda su fuerza, en lo alto de la lucha. Eran mujeres, y algunos hombres, a quienes les gustaba el sexo duro con gladiadores. Siempre había admirado su manera directa de expresar sus deseos. Querían sexo, nada más, y nada menos. A lo largo de los años, había aceptado sus ofertas, tendiendo a elegir las más altas y fuertes.

Entraron en el túnel y el nivel de ruido disminuyó. Al instante, vio a Temari caminando hacia ellos. Shikamaru avanzó para encontrarse con su mujer.

El gladiador agarró a la mujer por la cintura, la levantó para que sus piernas se envolvieran alrededor de sus caderas y le dio un enorme beso en la boca.

Ella se estaba riendo

Naruto negó con la cabeza. Shikamaru, grande y malo, estaba perdido por una mujer. Naruto nunca había pensado que vería el día. Pero estaba feliz como el infierno por su amigo. Shikamaru lo había perdido todo, incluso su planeta, y ahora, cuando miraba a esta pequeña y fuerte mujer humana, parecía que tenía todo lo que queria entre las manos.

Por un segundo, se preguntó cómo se sentía eso. Luego volvió la cabeza y la vio.

Hinata.

Estaba retrocediendo unos pasos. Era pequeña, pero tenía un cuerpo lleno de curvas generosas. Había subido algo de peso durante las últimas semanas, la mirada hueca de sus mejillas se estaba llenando. Aún así, eran tan pequeñas, estas hembras humanas de la Tierra.

Hinata finalmente se movió hacia él, y Naruto sintió que cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensaba.

—¿Estás bien? — Preguntó ella.

El parpadeó. Después de una pelea, todos querían felicitarlo o revivir partes de la batalla. Nadie le preguntó si estaba bien.

Recreo una sonrisa, a pesar de que se sentía un poco frágil.

—Claro, dulzura.

— ¿Tu hombro? — Su mirada se detuvo en la sangre que manchaba su pecho. —Se ve mal.

Ya podía sentir su cuerpo sanando la herida.

—Está bien.

Hinata se inclinó más cerca, presionando un delgado dedo contra su piel.

— No está bien. Todavía está sangrando. —Ella extendió la mano, envolviendo su pequeña mano alrededor de la de él. Por un segundo, fue atrapado por su piel pálida contra su piel más oscura. Su pequeña mano contra su enorme mano. —Ven. Lo limpiaré por ti.

Naruto no estaba seguro de cómo alejarse de ella sin lastimarla.

—Me pondré en contacto con el médico

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

—He estado trabajando con el gel médico que usan allí. Creo que he mejorado sus capacidades de curación. El material ya era increíble, mejor que todo lo que teníamos en la Tierra, pero creo que mi nueva versión es aún mejor.

No estaba seguro de por qué, pero la dejó arrastrarlo por los túneles y por las grandes puertas dobles hacia la casa de Kakashi. Ella lo empujó por el pasillo, con paso decidido, y hacia la pequeña habitación que sabía que Kakashi había asignado para su uso personal.

Naruto miró alrededor del estrecho espacio, viendo que había convertido el lugar en un laboratorio de ciencias. Un banco contra la pared estaba lleno de varios recipientes de vidrio y viales. Tenía una vieja y gruesa libreta de información y alguna otra tecnología que supuso que había tomado prestadas de la gente. En la cornisa debajo de la única ventana, varias plantas diferentes se apilaban cuidadosamente en macetas pequeñas. Algunos tenían follaje verde, otros tenían hojas de color rojo brillante, y unos pocos eran poco más que tallos marchitos. Algo estaba floreciendo, su aroma exuberante y dulce llenaba el espacio e inundaba sus sentidos mejorados.

Su especie, la Uzumaki, tenía muy buena visión, oído y olfato. Usualmente evitaban las plantas florecientes y los perfumes.

Ella lo insto con la mano para que sentara en una silla, y él se sentó.

—¿Qué has estado haciendo aquí? —, Preguntó.

Ella encogió un hombro, llenando un cuenco con agua del pequeño fregadero en la esquina.

—Necesitaba encontrar algo para mantenerme ocupada. No soy una luchadora como Temari. Tenía que hacer algo para ser útil.

Se enderezó.

— Kakashi te ofrece un lugar donde quedarte, no depende de cuánto valor aportes.

—Lo sé. Pero no puedo simplemente sentarme sin hacer nada —. Las sombras se movieron a través de sus ojos. —Yo era una botánica en la Tierra. Me especializo en estudiar plantas y sus propiedades curativas.

Eso explicaba las muchas plantas. Respiró hondo, pero en lugar de oler las plantas, solo olía a Hinata. Tenía un aroma más suave y dulce.

—Bueno, si puedes conseguir que las plantas por aquí se vean saludables, sería genial. Por lo general, todos se ven desaliñados.

Ella hizo un sonido.

—Eso es porque nadie las riega.

Se encogió de hombros. La mayoría de las veces, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de las plantas.

—He rescatado algunas—. Ella se acercó, sosteniendo un paño húmedo. Ella comenzó a limpiar la sangre en su hombro. —Te vi derribar a todos los thraxianos.

Naruto luchó contra las ganas de encogerse de hombros. Tenerla tan cerca, tocarlo, era desconcertante.

—Es mi trabajo derribar a los bastardos crueles. No es la primera vez, y no será la última.

El color llenó sus mejillas.

—Entiendo. Lo habrías hecho de todos modos. — Su voz bajó a un susurro. —Pero gracias.

Él era un sandsucker por mentirle a ella. Lo había hecho por ella.

Hinata terminó de lavar la sangre de su pecho y hombro. Entonces agarró una pequeña olla de gel azul medico. hundió sus dedos en el gel luminoso, luego comenzó a frotarlo sobre su piel.

—Tu ritmo de curación es asombroso—. Se inclinó tan cerca de él que él sintió la bocanada de su aliento en su piel. Ella estaba prácticamente a horcajadas en una de sus piernas.

Naruto enroscó sus manos alrededor de los brazos de la silla. Su respiración se aceleraba un poco y, maldita su polla se hinchó.

Todo lo que podía oler era ella. Esta delicada y encantadora mujer no era para él. Ella olía dulce y él olía a sangre y sudor. Era un bruto grande y tosco.

Había hecho cosas que le darían pesadillas. Fue una pesadilla.

— Sí—. Ella le rozó el hombro. —El gel está funcionando.

Él miró hacia abajo y vio que ella tenía razón. El gel estaba funcionando más rápido de lo que nunca había visto. Por lo general, el gel tardó varias horas en sellar una herida como esta. Pero podía ver los bordes crudos de la herida sanando ante sus ojos.

—Eso es increíble—. Él la miró. —Tienes que decirle a Kakashi. Él querrá saber sobre esto.

La sonrisa que le disparó fue cegadora. Hizo que su polla dura presionara dolorosamente contra sus pantalones de cuero.

Naruto se puso de pie bruscamente.

—Tengo que irme.

Dio un paso atrás, sobresaltada. Levantó la mano, luego la dejó caer de nuevo a su lado.

—Entiendo. Querrás ir a celebrar tu victoria. He oído que las fiestas pueden ser bastante salvajes.

Él le hizo un gesto rígido y luego se dirigió a la puerta.

—Gracias por el gel.—Necesitaba algo de espacio. Necesitaba alejarse de esta mujer que de alguna manera lo torcía en nudos sin siquiera intentarlo.

—Te merecías ganar—, dijo en voz baja. —Estuviste magnífico. Quiero decir... allá afuera, luchando, fuiste magnífico.

Naruto se detuvo en la puerta. Nadie en toda su vida lo había llamado magnífico. Arma, bestia, guerrero ... nunca magnífico. Quería volverse y mirarla, demonios, quería volverse y agarrarla.

En su lugar, curvó sus dedos contra sus palmas hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Salió, sin volver de mirar a la pequeña mujer de la Tierra que lo convirtió en papilla.

**_§Hinata§_**

Temprano a la mañana siguiente, Hinata apenas podía contener su emoción.

Se dirigía a los mercados de Konoha Magna. Terminó de alisar las sábanas de su cama en la habitación que ahora era su dormitorio. Ella estaba agradecida de tener esta habitación y su laboratorio. Sabía que los nuevos reclutas de gladiadores pasaban sus primeros días en las celdas antes de obtener el privilegio de los dormitorios. Sólo los gladiadores de alto nivel tenían sus propias habitaciones.

Centrarse en los mercados, había escuchado todo sobre los increíbles mercados subterráneos por Temari. Necesitaba algunas cosas para su laboratorio, y estaba ansiosa por echar un vistazo alrededor.

En lugar del pantalón y camisa holgados que había estado usando desde que llegó allí, llevaba un vestido que Temari le había encontrado. Hinata se movió, los suaves pliegues de la tela azul agitándose alrededor de sus rodillas. Dejó un hombro desnudo y anudado sobre su hombro derecho. Era bonito, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentía bonita.

—Y necesitas llevar esto. — Temari entró en la habitación, extendiendo una capa. —Tiene el logo de la casa de Kakashi en él. Te ofrecerá alguna protección. Hay algunas partes de Konoha Magna que pueden ser un poco ... alborotadas

Hinata tomó la capa gris, con las manos apretadas sobre la tela. Mientras miraba el perfil de una cabeza de gladiador con casco de perfil, su garganta se apretó.

—¿Alguien podría intentar ... llevarme? — Dios, ¿y si los thraxianos vinieran por ella otra vez?

Temaei se aferró a su hombro.

—No te preocupes. Shikamaru y Naruto vendrán con nosotras.

Lo más probable es que debido a que Shikamaru no se mantendría alejado de Temari, y mucho menos dejarla fuera de su vista. La forma en que el gran gladiador tatuado observaba a Temari hizo que Hinata se estremeciera.

Entonces sus pensamientos se dirigieron a Naruto. A esos momentos tranquilos en su laboratorio, su gel acariciando su piel. No podía imaginar a un hombre tan lleno de vida mirándola como Shikamaru miraba a Temari. Naruto se quemó de energía y no tuvo miedo de nada. Hinata sabía que ella era normal.

Se había pasado la vida saliendo con chicos buenos. Ella había tenido buenas conversaciones, buenas citas y buen sexo. Algo le dijo que Naruto no tenía buen sexo. Había oído rumores de que él tenía relaciones sexuales con mujeres justo después de una pelea.

No, él tendría sexo caliente, sucio ...

—¿Hinata? Oye, ¿a dónde fuiste? — Temari chasqueó los dedos frente a la cara.

—Lo siento. — Ella se enderezó. —Estoy lista.

Hubo un ruido en la puerta.

—¿Listas? — Preguntó Shikamaru.

—Sí—, respondió Temari, moviéndose a su lado.

Hinata levantó la vista y vio que Naruto le daba un lento asentimiento.

Pronto se movieron a través de los túneles, dirigiéndose hacia la salida que los llevaría al corazón de la ciudad de Konoha Magna.

Se encontró caminando junto a Naruto.

—¿Cómo está tu hombro?

—Todo curado.

Cuando él no dijo nada más, ella suspiró. Bien, ella podría estar fascinada por el gran hombre, pero claramente no le devolvió su interés.

Cuando llegaron a una entrada arqueada, Shikamaru asintió a los guardias y salieron a la luz del sol.

Hinata se quedó sin aliento. Al frente, edificios elegantes y relucientes cubiertos de luces brillantes se alzaban hacia el cielo. La gente se agolpaba en las calles, una ráfaga de ruido y color, y en la distancia, podía ver una fuente gigante donde brotaba agua. Carthago era un planeta desértico, por lo que sabía que la fuente era una extravagancia.

Un letrero gigante, de tipo cartel, cercano, parpadeó y destelló. Estaba cubierto en una lengua extraña, pero a partir de las imágenes de mujeres sonrientes, hermosas y con poca ropa, ella podía adivinar de qué era la publicidad.

—Bienvenido al Distrito de Konoha Magna—, dijo Temari.

—Me recuerda al Strip de Las Vegas—, dijo Hinata.

—Es la tira de esteroides. Más grande, más extraño, más tentaciones que se ofrecen. La mayoría de los lugareños lo evitan como la plaga. Juego, lucha, prostitución, drogas ... — Temari negó con la cabeza. —Lo que sea, lo puedes encontrar en el Distrito. Vienen por las peleas en la arena y se quedan por todos los vicios.

Shikamaru y Naruto los estaban alejando de las luces brillantes. A pocas cuadras del camino principal del Distrito, los edificios se convirtieron en simples asuntos de dos pisos, hechos de la misma piedra de color crema que la arena.

—¿Pero el mercado no está vinculado al Distrito? —, Preguntó Hinata.

Temari negó con la cabeza.

—Este mercado es utilizado por los lugareños. Proporciona todos los bienes que los gladiadores y los ciudadanos regulares necesitan —. Ella le lanzó a Hinata una sonrisa triste. —sin embargo, todavía hay muchas tentaciones alrededor. —Se cambiaron a un callejón y se dirigieron hacia un agujero circular gigante en el suelo.

A medida que se acercaban, vio una enorme rampa en espiral tallada en las paredes, desapareciendo hacia abajo en una cámara iluminada.

—Aparentemente, el planeta está cubierto de cuevas subterráneas y sumideros como éste—, le dijo Temari.

Poco después, la rampa se niveló, y salieron a un cavernoso espacio subterráneo lleno de filas de puestos y multitudes de personas. Sonrió. Era casi medieval. La luz se filtraba desde la superficie, aumentada por lámparas de color naranja pegadas a las paredes. Las paredes eran una roca hermosa y suave, el color de la arena. Estudió a la multitud. La gente estaba vestida de distintas maneras, desde elegantes trajes hasta toallitas, riendo, charlando y negociando.

Esperó a que la prensencia de la gente y el ruido la molestaran, pero en cambio, el bullicio y el ajetreo del mercado parecían normales. Casi podía imaginar que estaba de vuelta en el mercado de agricultores que le gustaba frecuentar en la Tierra.

—Vamos—, dijo Naruto empujándola.

Mientras avanzaban, Hinata se detuvo a mirar cada puesto. Parecía que podías conseguir todo aquí: frutas, verduras, ropa, joyas y artesanías. Tomó cajas grandes llenas hasta el borde con frutas y vegetales extraños de todas las formas y tamaños. Había armas, hermosas piezas de armadura y cascos, diferentes linimentos y lociones para los gladiadores. Se detuvo para mirar pensativa una mesa llena de frascos y tubos. Tal vez, si ella perfeccionara sus propias lociones y cosas, ¿podría hacer algo como esto y vender algunos productos aquí?

El siguiente puesto estaba lleno de comida. Tortas y pasteles delicados, pequeños bultos de ... bueno, no estaba segura. Tal vez fueran galletas. Quería desesperadamente probar algo, pero estaba igualmente preocupada de que pudiera enfermarla.

—Grezzo. — Naruto se inclinó hacia delante y mostró una pequeña ficha al dueño del puesto. Fue grabado con el logotipo de la casa de Kakashi. Luego se volvió y le tendió un cuadrado pequeño y oscuro a Hinata. —Aquí. Prueba esto.

Hinata olfateó la golosina, luego mordisqueó cautelosamente el borde de la pieza. El sabor explotó en su boca y ella gimió, antes de meter el resto.

—Oh, Dios mío, Naruto. Esto sabe casi como el chocolate. Una de mis cosas favoritas. —Ella levantó la vista.

Tenía una mirada extraña en su rostro y estaba mirando sus labios.

—¿Lo tengo en mi boca? — Ella se pasó el dorso de la mano por la mandíbula.

Sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Te gusta el grezzo?

—Me encanta—. Ella sonrió. —Gracias. Ninguna mujer debe ser secuestrada y llevada a la mitad de la galaxia, y luego tener que vivir sin chocolate.

Él le dirigió una larga mirada y luego siguió adelante, alcanzando a Shikamaru y Temari.

Dejando escapar un suspiro, Hinata volvió su atención a los puestos. Parecía que no importaba cuánto lo intentara, no podía entender bien las cosas con Naruto. La mayoría de las veces la miraba como un arma que estaba a punto de explotar en su cara.

Se detuvo en un puesto de venta de arneses y armaduras de cuero fabulosamente intrincados para la arena. La mano de obra era increíble.

También tenían algunas joyas hermosas, y su mirada se posó en una tira de cuero con brillantes piedras verdes salpicadas a lo largo.

—Hola—. Alguien le tocó el hombro.

Giró y miró a un hombre gigante que estaba a su lado. Parecía humanoide, con rasgos pesados y largo cabello gris, pero luego vio dos cuernos pequeños saliendo de la parte superior de su cabeza.

—Eres una cosita bonita. — Sus ojos oscuros viajaron sobre ella, deteniéndose en sus pechos.

Hinata logró sonreír.

—Que tengas un buen día—. Se dio la vuelta, tratando de detectar a los demás. Dios, ¿dónde estaban?

Cuando ella se alejó, algo la detuvo. Miró por encima del hombro y vio que la mano del hombre estaba envuelta en un puño en la parte posterior de su vestido.

—No te vayas, pequeña cosa. Me gusta tu aspecto. —Su mano se deslizó por su costado, ahuecando su cadera.

Hinata sintió un roce de miedo, pero incluso más fuerte que eso fue una oleada de ira. Estaba harta de que la gente pensara que podían agarrarla, encerrarla y quitarle sus opciones. Había jurado en esa celda thraxiana que si alguna vez salía, nunca volvería a ser una esclava. Levantó las manos y empujó contra su pecho.

—Quítame las manos de encima.

No se movió, pero la sorpresa en su rostro fue casi cómica.

Luego se transformó en una mueca y él tiró de su vestido, haciéndola tropezar.

—Nadie le dice no a Ukon.

**_Continuará..._**


	4. Capítulo 3

**_§Hinata§_**

Hinata se recompuso, lista para lanzarse hacia el hombre. De repente, un gran cuerpo pasó junto a ella, y empujó al hombre.

— Déjala sola.

La voz de Naruto era tan profunda y helada como un río helado.

Hinata sintió ponerse su piel de gallina.

— Naruto ...

Los ojos de su atacante se ensancharon y él levantó las manos.

—Lo siento, lo siento.

—No toques lo que no es tuyo. — Naruto envolvió un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Hinata.

—Lo siento. No me di cuenta de que ella era tuya. No me di cuenta de que ella pertenecía a la Casa de Kakashi. —El hombre retrocedió.

Naruto lo miró fijamente, hasta que el hombre se giró y se apresuró hacia la multitud. Luego la miró.

—No deberías haberte ido. Es fácil perderse en el laberinto de túneles aquí abajo.

Ella se erizó.

—No le pedí a ese idiota que me agarrara.

—Yo sé eso. Pero el mercado no siempre es seguro. Necesitas tener cuidado.

Hinata se metió un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. Tenía un punto.

Este no era su mundo, y todavía estaba aprendiendo a adaptarse. Naruto se movió contra ella, y la calidez que irradiaba de su gran cuerpo la distraía.

— Habría tratado con él, pero gracias.

—¿Tratar con él? — La voz de Naruto se detuvo. —Era el doble de tu talla, Hinata.

—No soy estúpida, Naruto. Y no necesitas fuerza física para lidiar con todo—. Se dio la vuelta, lista para seguir adelante.

Echó al bonito collar una última mirada. Era hermoso, pero también un claro recordatorio de que ella no tenía dinero. Ella tuvo una sensación de vacío en su estómago. No tenía nada que fuera de ella. En este momento, estaba viviendo de la caridad de Temari y la Casa de Kakashi.

Vio a Shikamaru y Temari adelante, y siguió moviéndose. Tendría que encontrar una manera de mantenerse a sí misma. Pero, ¿qué iba a hacer? no era una gladiadora, ni una sanadora, y por lo que podía ver, no tenían mucha necesidad de botánicos en Konoha Magna.

Naruto se quedó a su lado. Una presencia grande y silenciosa.

Mientras caminaban, vio algo que hizo que su pecho se enganchara. Todo un puesto de plantas. La mayoría de los cuales nunca había visto antes. Se ralentizó, desesperadamente queriendo mirarlas. Dios, muchos eran completamente diferentes de todo lo que había visto en la Tierra. Una con hojas de color púrpura brillante lucía fascinante, y otra parecía vagamente como un cactus y estaba cubierta de hermosas flores rojas.

Naruto dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Podemos detenernos y echar un vistazo al puesto.

Ella le lanzó una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Estas seguro?

—Mira antes de que cambie de opinión.

Sonrió al hombre diminuto y enjuto que corría el puesto y tocó suavemente unas cuantas hojas diferentes. El dueño de la tienda le dijo felizmente los nombres de cada planta. La única planta con las delicadas hojas púrpuras seguía atrayendo su mirada. Era tan bonita, y daría cualquier cosa por estudiarla.

De repente, un brazo musculoso pasó junto a ella, extendiendo una ficha de la Casa de Kakashi.

—¿Cuánto cuesta la planta morada?

— Naruto, no. No lo necesito ...

Él la ignoró, pagó y tomó la maseta de la mesa. La empujó hacia ella.

—Tu lo quieres.

No era la forma más amable en la que le habían dado un regalo, pero lo tomó y acarició las hojas púrpuras. Era algo que era de ella. No prestado, o reclamado de cosas no utilizadas. Suyo.

—Gracias.

Él asintió con la cabeza, la giró con un suave toque en la espalda y la instó a seguir adelante.

Hinata se escabullo y le mira la cara. Era una cara dura que nadie acusaría de ser guapo. Pero a le gustaba. Tenía carácter.

Ella lo deseaba Ella quería a este hombre. Él podría ser grande y fuerte, pero solo había hecho cosas para ayudarla y hacerla sentir segura. Y otras cosas, como comprarle una planta, sintió que él estaba haciendo algo en contra de su mejor juicio. El hombre tenía un centro blando que se negó a exponer, y Hinata quería desesperadamente ver más de eso.

Pero estaba claro que no se sentía de la misma manera. Sabía que él era un guerrero feroz de la arena y que tenía su elección de mujeres. Demonios, había visto la forma en que las mujeres se lanzaban contra los gladiadores. Había escuchado historias salvajes de algunas de las fiestas posteriores. Escuchó algunas historias bastante locas sobre Naruto específicamente, y lo que le gustaba.

Sintiéndose un poco deprimida, continuó a su lado, sin entusiasmo mirando los puestos mientras se movían en unos túneles laterales abarrotados. Miró hacia arriba, mirando hacia donde iban, y vio un destello de pelo café en la multitud.

Su corazón se apretó. No había visto ningún pelo café desde que había llegado al planeta. Su prima Hanabi tenía el pelo café. Los rizos cortos de la mujer siempre estaban sobresaliendo. Casi tanto como su piel clara y pecosa.

Su mano se apretó en la maceta.

Buscó de nuevo ese destello de café. Ahí. La mujer se apartó de ella, pero ...

Hinata frunció el ceño. Había algo en la forma en que la mujer se sostenía, en la forma en que caminaba ...

Sin pensar, empujó a través de la multitud para tratar de obtener una mejor visión. Definitivamente era una mujer. Con un paso atlético y una terca inclinación de su barbilla. Al igual que su prima entrenada en artes marciales mixtas. Su pecho estaba tan apretado que sentía que no podía respirar.

Hinata siguió moviéndose, deseando que la mujer se diera la vuelta para poder ver su rostro. Quería estar segura.

—¡Hanabi! — Gritó.

A pesar de que estaba lejos, la mujer se volvió hacia ella. Hinata se tensó, tratando de ver ... pero antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa, los alienígenas altos que flanqueaban a la mujer la agarraron y la arrastraron lejos. La multitud se los tragó. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que dolía. Incluso si pudiera atravesar la multitud, nunca los alcanzaría a tiempo. ¿Había sido Hanabi? Ella estaba bastante segura.

Luego miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que en su loca carrera por ver a la mujer, había perdido a Naruto.

Y delante de ella, una pandilla de hombres descansaba contra la pared de roca, observándola. Ella miró hacia atrás. no podía ver a Naruto, Temari o Shikamaru en ninguna parte.

Enderezó los hombros y retrocedió. Todo estaba en la actitud, ¿verdad? No muestres tu miedo, demuestra que perteneces aquí .

Apenas había dado dos pasos, cuando un hombre se puso delante de ella, bloqueando su camino.

—¿Se va tan pronto? —, Dijo.

Era, por supuesto, más grande y más alto, y parecía humanoide.

—Sí. Mis amigos me estarán buscando.

Él extendió la mano y la agarró del brazo con brusquedad.

—Creo que es hora de hacer nuevos amigos.

Cuando él la empujó hacia adelante, su planta cayó de sus manos y golpeó la tierra dura. Ella gritó, y trató de arrancarse, su capa flameando alrededor de su cuerpo.

Uno de los amigos del hombre se quedó sin aliento.

—Oye, Deidara, ella está usando una capa de la Casa de Kakashi.

El hombre, Deidara, vaciló. Levantó la cabeza, mirando a su alrededor.

—No veo a nadie con ella. —Su clara mirada bajó hacia Hinata. —Dame tu token.

—No tengo uno.

—Monedas, entonces.

—Yo tampoco tengo ninguno de esos. E incluso si lo hiciera, no te los daría a ti. —tiró de su brazo.

Él la empujó hacia adelante, y comenzaron un ataque de voluntades por su brazo. Los músculos de los brazos de Hinata comenzaron a arder.

—Solo déjame en paz. — Ella empujó sus manos contra su pecho.

De repente, el hombre la soltó y retrocedió. Sus ojos se ensancharon, y levantó sus manos. Hinata parpadeó lentamente.

Bien. Eso era mejor.

Y ahí fue cuando sintió un gran cuerpo detrás de ella. Ella no era la que asustaba a su agresor.

—Debería arrancarte la cabeza—. Un gruñido amenazador.

Bien, ella había pensado que Naruto sonaba aterrador antes, pero ahora sonaba francamente mortal.

—Nos estamos llendo, Naruto—, dijo otro hombre. —Lo siento. Le advertí a Deidara que no la tocara.

La mirada de Naruto se dirigió a Deidara.

—¿Sabías que era la casa de Kakashi, y aún la asi la tocaste?

La boca de Deidara se abrió y se cerró como un pez.

Naruto dio un paso amenazador hacia adelante.

—Si te veo en cualquier lugar cerca de ella otra vez, te arrancaré los brazos y las piernas.

Entonces Naruto se volvió, agarró el brazo de Hinata y consujo entre la multitud.

Él se quedó en silencio, pero ella sintió su ira pulsando dentro de él.

— Naruto, espera, — gritó ella.

Se detuvo y recogió algo. Su planta Estaba ligeramente maltratada, pero aún en su maseta. Él la empujó hacia ella.

—No te alejes ...

—Lo sé. Puedes estar enojado conmigo más tarde. — Ella extendió la mano y agarró su grueso antebrazo con su mano libre. — ¡Naruto, vi a Hanabi! Mi prima. ¡Estaba viva y justo aquí! Estoy segura ... — Hinata se quedó sin aliento.

—Tranquilízate. — La mano de Naruto se movió hacia su hombro. —Dimelo de nuevo.

—Vi a Hanabi. Ella tiene el pelo café, que no he visto mucho por aquí.

Naruto asintió.

—Es raro.

Sus dedos se clavaron en su piel.

—Vi a mi prima. Algunos extraterrestres la estaban llevando a través del mercado.

—¿Estas segura?

—Fue solo un vistazo rápido, pero era ella.

—Está bien. — Él le pasó una mano por el brazo. —Ven. Vamos a buscar a los demás.

—¿Me ayudarás? — Preguntó Hinata. —¿Me ayudarás a rescatarla, igual que me salvaron tú y Temari?

Su gran pecho subió y bajó. Él le tocó la cara.

—Sí, Hinata. Te ayudare.

**_§Naruto§_**

Naruto se sentó en su sala de estar, viendo a Hinata pasearse. Sus pasos eran bruscos, sin su gracia habitual. En un sofá cercano, Temari se sentó observándola con preocupación en su rostro.

—Era Hanabi—, insistió Hinata.

Desde detrás de Temari, Shikamaru asintió. Levantó una pared roja y gris que colgaba a un lado, descubriendo una pared llena de pantallas e imágenes pegadas al ladrillo. Hinata se detuvo a mirar la información. Ella no parecía sorprendida, así que Naruto se imaginó que Temari le había contado a su amiga sobre las actividades de rescate extracurriculares de la Casa de Kakashi.

—Está bien, —dijo Shikamaru. —¿Puedes describir a los alienígenas que estaban con ella?

Hinata frunció el ceño.

—Humanoid. Mediocre. Estaban demasiado lejos para que viera algún detalle. Y le estaba prestando más atención a ella.

—Eres una erudita, Hinata. Un científico —, dijo Naruto. —Debes haber notado esas cosas. Esfuerzarte más.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas.

—Eran altos—. Miró a Naruto. —Pero no tan grandes como tú. Tenían estructuras más delgadas.

—Ven y mira estas imágenes—. Shikamaru apunto a la pared. —Mira si alguno te parece familiar.

Hinata escudriñó la pared, con líneas entre corchetes en la boca. Ella sacudió su cabeza.

Kakashi estaba apoyado contra la pared, con el ceño fruncido.

—Está bien, haré lo que pueda con lo que tenemos. Pondré sensores a mis contactos.

—Quizás deberíamos hablar con Orochimaru—, sugirió Naruto.

Kakashi hizo una mueca.

—Preferiría no hacerlo.

Naruto entendió. El comerciante de información local era inteligente, arrogante y molesto. Pero aparte de su personalidad agravante, mantuvo sus dedos en el pulso de la información en Konoha Magna. También era caro y difícil de trabajar.

—Nadie ha ofrecido una hembra de la Tierra a la venta ... que yo sepa—La mirada de Kakashi se volvió amarga. —Y me estoy ganando una reputación por coleccionarlos.

—¿Eso es todo? — Hinata tiró sus brazos. —¿nos cruzamos de brazos y esperamos?

—Por ahora. — El tono de Kakashi se profundizó. —Mientras tanto, tenemos una lucha para prepararnos. Necesito que mis gladiadores entrenen, se preparen y descansen un poco antes de mañana.

Hinata lo miró por un minuto, antes de que su mirada volviera a la de Naruto. Ella se mordía el labio.

— Kakashi tiene razón—, dijo Naruto.

Se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Temari se puso de pie, lista para seguirla.

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

—Yo Iré.

Cuando salió al corredor de piedra, estaba vacío. Ella no pudo haber llegado a su laboratorio tan rápido. Él sabía exactamente a dónde iría. Si no estaba trabajando, era su lugar favorito, y él la había visto allí varias veces durante su entrenamiento.

Salió al balcón. Como él había adivinado, ella estaba acurrucada en una silla que daba a la pista de entrenamiento vacía debajo. El espacio estaba rodeado de plantas y podía ver que ya se veían más saludables, por lo que supuso que Hinata las estaba cuidando.

—¿Estás bien? — Se movió hacia la barandilla.

Ella presionó su mejilla contra su rodilla.

—Deberíamos hacer más. Deberíamos buscar ...

—Es una arena grande, y una ciudad aún más grande—. Su mirada recorrió los muros de la arena hasta las cimas de las agujas más altas del Distrito. —Y una de las reglas de este lugar es nunca mostrar interés en algo. Eso solo aumenta su precio, y la gente lo usará en tu contra.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, sus pestañas oscuras contra sus pálidas mejillas.

—Me preocupa que la lastimen, la golpeen ... — La voz de Hinata se apagó.

—Como a ti—. Sabía que su voz era áspera, cortada. Sus manos se curvaron alrededor de la barandilla de piedra, y sintió que la rabia palpitaba dentro de él. ¿Cómo podrían los thraxianos vencer a una mujer pequeña y suave como Hinata?

Ella levantó la vista, luego asintió.

—Pero yo salí. Estoy a salvo. Hanabi no lo esta. —Un suspiro tembloroso salio de ella. —A veces tengo pesadillas.

Vio el viejo horror nadando en sus ojos. Una sola lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. Quería tocarla, pero temía que con sus gigantescas y ásperas manos lo empeorara. No sabía nada de consolar a alguien. Solo sabía pelear y matar.

Levantó una mano y apartó la lágrima.

—Debes pensar que soy débil.

—No. — Se dejó caer en la silla a su lado. —Lo contrario. Creo que eres una sobreviviente. Creo que eres muy fuerte.

Ella inclinó la cabeza.

—¿Por qué?

—Cuando te quitan todo lo que conoces y te importa, cuando te tiran en algún lugar contra tu voluntad, lo más fácil es rendirse

Ella hizo un pequeño sonido, presionando su mano sobre la de él. Se apresuró a hablar antes de que ella pudiera hacer cualquier pregunta que no quisiera contestar.

—Otra opción es hacerte duro. Dejas de preocuparte y luchas solo por ti mismo. — Él la miró a los ojos. —Pero te he visto sonreír. He visto la forma en que te preocupas por Temari.

La respiración de Hinata se enganchó.

—Estuve tan sola por tanto tiempo ... a veces quise rendirme.

—Pero no lo hiciste, y ya no estás sola—. No estaba seguro de si ella se movió primero o lo hizo él, pero lo siguiente que supo fue que su cuerpo curvilíneo y pequeño estaba acurrucado en su regazo.

Ella se acurrucó en él, y Naruto se aferró a ella.

—Tengo que salvar a Hanabi—, susurró ella. —Haré cualquier cosa para salvarla. No puedo dejarla sola.

Hinata se echó a llorar en silencio y él le acarició la espalda, sin estar seguro de si la estaba consolando. Tuvo cuidado de no abrazarla demasiado. Él no quería lastimarla.

Desde que había sido vendido como esclavo, había usado la arena y las peleas para bloquear el dolor de su pasado. Para olvidar que había sido usado, convertido en un arma, y luego desechado.

Para olvidar el corazón oscuro de lo que latía dentro de él.

Cada pelea, cada golpe, cada gota de sangre que derramó ... todo le ayudó a olvidar el pasado. Él había reconstruido una vida aquí en la arena, y le gustó.

La adoración de la multitud, las mujeres dispuestas, los amigos que había hecho.

Pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, él quería cuidar de otra persona.

Quería proteger a la pequeña mujer en sus brazos. Y juró que lo haría. La ayudaría a salvar a su amiga y le daría todo lo que se merecía ... y eso definitivamente no lo incluía a él.

**_Continuará..._**


	5. Capítulo 4

**_§ Hinata §_**

Si alguien descubría lo que estaba haciendo, ella estaría en un gran problema.

Hinata se obligó a caminar tranquilamente, con las manos juntas delante de ella. Estaba caminando dos pasos detrás de los curanderos de Tsunade, que salían de la casa de Kakashi.

Si Temari descubriera que se había escapado ...

Dios, si Naruto se enterara ...

Respiró calmadamente. no iba a ir muy lejos, o dejar la red de túneles debajo de la arena. Había pensado en todo esto. Sí, era arriesgado, pero tenía un plan y una pequeña daga escondida en su bolsillo para protegerse. Pero no tenía intención de comprometer a nadie. Se puso su capa de color arena a su alrededor, una capucha y se cubrió la cara.

Tenía que hacer esto. Por Hanabi.

Antes de que lo supiera, habían pasado a los guardias que estaban de pie en las puertas de la Casa de Kakashi, y estaban en los túneles. Levantó la barbilla y se separó de los curanderos. Había memorizado un mapa de los túneles, la ubicación de todas las casas de gladiadores, del área donde vivían los trabajadores de la arena. Había prácticamente una ciudad entera bajo la arena.

Estaba decidida a averiguar cualquier información que pudiera sobre dónde podría estar Hanabi.

Hanabi era dura y práctica, y, como Temari, estaba entrenada para luchar. No es que ella haya trabajado en seguridad, pero a menudo se enfrentó con Temari en el gimnasio de la estación espacial. Pero Hinata sabía lo que los esclavistas podían hacerle a la gente, acorralarte hasta que te sintieras como un animal.

No importaba lo fuerte que fueras. De hecho, la fuerza podría ser peor ...

Algo que se sintieron obligados a romper. Los thraxianos habían hecho todo lo posible para derribarla, hasta que todo lo que quedaba era miedo.

Hinata se detuvo en seco. Presionó una palma contra el suave muro de piedra, respirando profundamente. Ya no tenía miedo, y iba a encontrar a Hanabi.

El lugar adecuado para comenzar era con los thraxianos. Eran los que habían secuestrado a Hanabi en primer lugar. El rumor que habían escuchado era que los thraxianos la habían movido y, con el estómago apretado, potencialmente la habían vendido a alguien local.

Se obligó a acercarse a la Casa de Thrax. Cuando se acercó a las enormes puertas dobles, su pulso se aceleró. La luz se reflejó en el metal de color cobre y el logotipo de House of Thrax en el centro, una cabeza con un conjunto de cuernos.

Mantuvo su mirada baja, con cuidado de no hacer contacto visual con los guardias thraxianos que flanqueaban las puertas. Mientras pasaba, las puertas se abrieron. Ella se tensó, pero fue solo un grupo de trabajadores fuera de servicio quienes salieron. Estaban amontonados, charlando. Ella había pasado suficiente tiempo dentro para saber que los trabajadores eran una mezcla de diferentes especies, que hacían trabajos como limpiar y cocinar para sus maestros de Thraxian.

Los trabajadores se fueron, y Hinata se colocó detrás de ellos. Trató de parecer que se estaba ocupando de sus propios asuntos, pero se esforzó por escuchar de qué estaban hablando.

—Vamos a la Espada y el Escudo. Necesito una cerveza y un juego de bach.

—Eres terrible en bach. Siempre lo pierdes todo.

Mientras el grupo continuaba molestando a su amigo por no jugar muy bien el juego de bach, los siguió. Iban a un bar. Eso era bueno. Podría mezclarse, y tal vez se relajaran y hablaran sobre lo que estaba sucediendo dentro de la Casa de Thrax. Se cambiaron a una parte más transitada de los túneles. Vio a personas con mesas pequeñas que vendían varias chucherías y productos pequeños. Algunos niños emprendedores con ropa sucia corrían un juego de conchas con pequeñas tazas y piedras de colores.

Los trabajadores se movieron a través de una puerta arqueada. Sobre ella, había una piedra tallada con la imagen de un escudo rectangular con una espada que lo cruzaba. Desde dentro, podía escuchar música y voces. Los siguió adentro.

Cuando vio bien el bar, vaciló. El lugar era ... áspero. Había una larga barra de piedra tallada en la parte trasera de la sala grande, con un barman gris que llenaba los vasos con un líquido marrón. A la izquierda había mesas y sillas llenas de muchas especies diferentes, y en el lado derecho había lo que parecían ser varias mesas de juego. El lugar olía a cuerpos sucios y alcohol.

Se dirigió hacia el bar, esperando ver dónde se sentarían los trabajadores de la Casa de Thrax. Dejó que su mirada vagara sobre la multitud. Vio a algunos hombres peleando en una esquina, lanzando golpes fuertes. Se estremeció.

Escuchó a algunas mujeres reír a carcajadas, mientras jugaban un juego con una torre holográfica en el centro de su mesa.

Cuando vio a los trabajadores sentados en una mesa redonda, se acercó y encontró una silla libre no muy lejos. Les dio la espalda, pero escuchó atentamente.

Como predijo, tomaron unas copas y comenzaron a relajarse. También empezaron a lamentarse de trabajar para la Casa de Thrax.

—Siempre ordena—, se quejó una mujer. —Nunca una palabra amable.

—Son thraxian, —dijo un hombre. —Si querías amabilidad, deberías haber ido a otro lado. Mientras ellos paguen, no me importan sus modales.

—Solo sé feliz de que no estés al otro lado de sus jaulas—, dijo otro hombre sombríamente.

Hinata presionó sus manos sobre su mesa. _Venga. Habla de Hanabi._

Alguien se detuvo junto a su mesa.

—Te sientas aquí, compras una bebida.

Ella buscó. Fue el barman áspero.

—Ah bien. Tendré lo que sea bueno — Tenía una pequeña moneda que Temari le había dado.

La mirada amarillo-marrón del camarero se estrechó.

—Nada está bien.

Se marchó.

Hinata dejó escapar un suspiro y volvió a escuchar la conversación de los trabajadores detrás de ella. Los comentarios sobre la última subasta de los thraxianos llamaron su atención.

—Escuché que obtuvieron un centavo por su última mascota. Finalmente la vendió.

—Tal vez ella está mejor en otro lugar.

—Escuché que el imperator thraxiano se alegró de deshacerse de este. Ella era un problema. Un luchador.

Hinata se esforzó por escuchar más.

—Creo que solo querían evitar más confrontaciones con la Casa de Kakashi.

De repente, un vaso cayó de golpe sobre la mesa, derramando un poco de cerveza espumosa por un lado.

—Ale—, el barman le gruñó. Ella sacó su moneda y se la entregó. Él se alejó.

Hinata levantó la bebida y tomó un sorbo. Entonces balbuceó. No era como ninguna cerveza que hubiera tomado nunca. Intentó no toser, sus ojos llorosos. Las malditas cosas casi le quitan la cabeza. Dios mío.

Los trabajadores detrás de ella ahora estaban hablando de otra cosa, cotilleando acerca de un hombre y una mujer que no podían mantener sus manos fuera del otro.

Hinata golpeó la mesa. Tenían que haber estado hablando de Hanabi. Bien, la habían vendido y no estaba con los Thraxianos. Al menos tenía algo con qué trabajar, ahora.

De repente, otro cuerpo grande se detuvo en su mesa y Hinata levantó la vista de nuevo. Hacia el alienígena se alzaba sobre ella. Tenía una piel oscura e iridiscente que brillaba bajo las luces, haciéndola pensar en la luz del sol en una perla negra.

—Queremos que vengas a jugar bach con nosotros.

Ella sonrió.

—No gracias. Estoy esperando a un amigo.

—No estaba preguntando.

Apenas se detuvo de poner los ojos en blanco. ¿Qué pasaba con los machos en este planeta? Una mirada a ella, y solo pensaron que podrían mandarla alrededor. Ella levantó su bebida y se puso de pie.

—Dije no gracias

Fue entonces cuando su pie chocó con el borde de la mesa y se inclinó hacia delante. Su bebida salpicó el pecho del alienígena.

UH oh. —Lo siento mucho.

El extraterrestre balbuceó, tirando de su camisa mojada.

—Eso es grave insulto.

¿Lo era?

—Yo dije que lo sentía. No tenía la intención de ...

—Baront, esta mujer te deshonró lanzándote su bebida. — Otro alienígena apareció, mirando con horror el pecho mojado de su amigo. —Un grave insulto.

—Fue un accidente. — Ella tiró su mano y accidentalmente golpeó a alguien que estaba caminando. Se volvió y vio a otro alienígena. Este estaba cubierto de un largo y peludo pelaje.

—Cuidado, — ladró el alienígena.

Hinata dio un paso atrás y golpeó a otro alienígena escalado. Este tropezó con el que había salpicado con su bebida.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo más, Baront empujó al extraterrestre que lo había golpeado. El alienígena a escala dejó escapar un silbido enojado y retrocedió. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se desató una pelea.

Mientras los puños volaban, Hinata se agachó. Alguien se topó con ella y, mientras tropezaba, vio una mesa que pasaba por delante de su cabeza.

_Oh Dios_. Se dejó caer sobre sus manos y rodillas. Mientras se apresuraba hacia otra mesa, escuchó el ruido de las patadas y los golpes, y vio cuerpos golpeando el suelo. Las sillas se rasparon, y parecía que todos se unían a la pelea.

_Oh diablos_. se escabulló bajo otra mesa. _¿Y ahora qué, Hinata?_

**_§ Naruto §_**

Naruto se presiono mucho mas, corriendo a través de la carrera de obstáculos establecida en el campo de entrenamiento. Bombeó los brazos y saltó sobre unas piedras apiladas. Corrió a través de algunos troncos, luego saltó en el aire, balanceando su hacha sobre su cabeza. El hacha se estrelló contra el objetivo, un saco lleno de arena. Se detuvo, con los pulmones agitados, y apoyó la cabeza de su hacha en el suelo.

—Es la vigésima vez que has pasado por el curso—. Shikamaru apareció a su lado. —Te estás esforzando bastante hoy.

Naruto gruñó y levantó su hacha sobre su hombro.

— ¿Por qué? — Shikamaru puso sus manos en sus caderas, los tatuajes en sus brazos flexionándose con sus músculos.

—No hay razón.

Su amigo no parecía convencido. Naruto no iba a admitir que estaba tratando de sacar a Hinata de su cabeza. Si estuviera lo suficientemente cansado y lo suficientemente adolorido, tal vez dejaría de pensar en ella.

—¿Todavía estamos en la misión para esta noche? —, Preguntó Naruto.

Seguro que esperaba que lo fueran. Necesitaba la acción para mantenerlo ocupado.

Shikamaru asintió.

—Un trabajador de la Casa de Gorm'lah sacará de contrabando a los dos esclavos menores de edad. Nos reuniremos con ellos y los transportaremos al puerto espacial. Kakashi dispuso el viaje para ellos en un carguero.

Naruto sintió una inundación de satisfacción. Este fue el verdadero trabajo que él y los otros gladiadores hicieron. Lucharon en la arena, aparentemente por la gloria y el prestigio, pero, debajo de todo, ayudaron a sacar de contrabando a los secuestrados, los heridos, los esclavos y los gladiadores más pequeños y débiles de la arena.

Fue entonces cuando vio a un niño pequeño flotando en la primera fila de asientos del campo de entrenamiento. El chico parecía inquieto. Naruto frunció el ceño. Fue Mitsuki. Era una rata de la arena, niños huérfanos que vivían y trabajaban en la arena, que habían ayudado a darle un mensaje a Temari sobre Hinata. Ahora, le pagaron al chico para hacer recados.

—¿Qué está haciendo Mitsuki aquí? —, Dijo Naruto.

Shikamaru frunció el ceño.

—Se ve nervioso.

Juntos, caminaron hacia el niño.

— Mitsuki—, Naruto lo saludó.

El joven se pasó una mano por la boca.

—Tu hembra está en problemas. La mujer de la tierra.

Naruto miró por encima de su hombro, mirando a donde Temari estaba entrenando al otro lado de la arena. Ella estaba trabajando con algunos nuevos reclutas.

Shikamaru negó con la cabeza.

— Temari está aquí.

Mitsuki sacudió la cabeza, su cabello blanco volando.

—No, no tu mujer. La de Naruto.

Naruto se enderezó.

—¿Hinata? — Una emoción desconocida lo atravesó, dejando su pecho apretado. —¿Qué le ha pasado a ella? ¿Donde esta?

—Escuché a un cantinero en los niveles inferiores a donde van los trabajadores de la arena. El escudo y la espada.

Naruto resistió el impulso de agarrar al niño.

—Lo conosco.

—Él dijo que ella está allí. comenzó una pelea.

Naruto maldijo. Giró, caminando hacia los túneles. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Hinata fuera de la Casa de Kakashi? Maldicion, ¿qué estaba haciendo en un bar, comenzando una pelea?

—¿Suigetsu? ¿Jūgo? Los necesito —, gritó Shikamaru. — Traigan armas.

Cuando los dos grandes gladiadores se acercaron, Temari los vio.

Ella corrió por la arena.

—¿Qué pasa?

Naruto se obligó a hacer una pausa. Sus manos se flexionaron. Necesitaba llegar a Hinata.

— Hinata salió a dar un paseo. — Shikamaru se estiró, deslizando su espada corta en la vaina en su espalda.

—Ya voy—, dijo Temari con gravedad.

Shikamaru se aferró a su hombro.

—Tienes reclutas para entrenar. Cuida de ellos y la traeremos de vuelta a salvo.

La mandíbula de Temari se apretó, y parecía que quería discutir. Luego miró a Naruto.

Él asintió con la cabeza hacia ella.

—La encontraré.

—Ve—, dijo Temari.

Naruto entró en el túnel, el aire frío se arremolinaba a su alrededor. La ira estaba aumentando. Si alguien la lastimara ...

—¿Puedes mantener la calma, o tengo que encerrarte?

Naruto ni siquiera miró a Shikamaru.

—Estoy calmado.

—¿Qué está haciendo ella fuera de la casa de Kakashi? —, Preguntó Suigetsu.

Naruto gruñó.

—Planeo averiguarlo.

No les tomó mucho tiempo llegar al Escudo y la Espada. Antes de que llegaran a la puerta, Naruto escuchó los sonidos de peleas. Un cuerpo salió volando por la puerta. El hombre alienígena golpeó el suelo de piedra y se deslizó, dejando escapar un fuerte gemido.

Naruto pasó por encima del cuerpo y entró. Shikamaru, Suigetsu y Jūgo estaban justo detrás de él.

Buscó en la penumbra, pero no pudo verla. Había cuerpos por todas partes: gente peleando, otros acurrucados detrás de mesas y sillas. Una silla voló sobre la barra, rompiendo botellas en un estante. El barman, un hombre de aspecto canoso, apenas reaccionó. Estaba puliendo vasos al final de la barra.

Naruto levantó su hacha. Los clientes del bar más cercanos a la puerta notaron que los cuatro habían entrado. Unos pocos dejaron de pelear, alejándose. Lentamente, la mayor parte de la habitación se calmó. Sintiendo que había depredadores más grandes en la habitación.

Otro vistazo de la habitación, y vio a Hinata. acurrucada debajo de una mesa en el centro de la habitación, envuelta en una capa de color arena. Todavía había dos alienígenas luchando a su lado. Un empujó al otro y se estrellaron contra la mesa de Hinata, volcándola.

Cuando un Taazon gigante la vio, la agarró del tobillo y la sacó a la luz.

Un músculo en la mandíbula de Naruto hizo tictac. Y se adelantó.

— Naruto, no mates a nadie—dijo Shikamaru secamente.

Naruto vio como Hinata pateó el Taazon. El hombre se rió.

Después de dos zancadas más, Naruto levantó su hacha y la bajó.

El hacha rozó el cuerpo del Taazon y se incrustó en el borde de su bota, clavándolo en el suelo. Naruto habia evitado las partes del cuerpo del hombre por un susurro.

—La mujer es mía—, dijo Naruto sombríamente.

El Taazon miró a Naruto, su rostro una máscara de terror. Naruto olió el hedor a orina mientras el hombre se mojaba. A su alrededor, el bar se había quedado en silencio. Vio que Shikamaru y los demás se habían desplegado,sacando sus armas. Naruto se encontró con tantas miradas como pudo.

—Esta mujer tiene mi protección. Si alguien la toca, me encargare de el.

—Se enfrentas a la casa de Kakashi—, agregó Shikamaru.

Hinata se puso de pie, sacudiéndose las faldas.

—¿Soy tuya? —Ella se acercó y empujó a Naruto en el pecho. —No soy una cosa, Naruto.

Él no podía creer que ella estuviera haciendo esto en este momento.

—Es mejor que no digas nada, Hinata—. Estaba tan enojado en este momento que tenía miedo de lo que le haría a ella.

—¿O qué? — Ella golpeó su pecho de nuevo. —Me trataron como a una cosa durante meses. No lo soportare más.

—Te estoy protegiendo. Fue una tontería por tu parte venir aquí. —Él la agarró del brazo. Miró a su alrededor y vio que todos los observaban con los ojos abiertos.

La gente siempre desconfiaba de los gladiadores, especialmente de Shikamaru y Naruto. Nadie se había atrevido a hablarle como Hinata lo hizo.

Incluso antes de que él viniera a la arena, había sido temido por su propia gente. Después de años de pelear en la arena, tenía una reputación terrible.

Hinata no le tenía miedo, y eso era una estupidez de su parte.

—Comenzaste una pelea—, le dijo a ella.

—No fue mi culpa. — Ella hizo una mueca. —Principalmente. Eso fue un mal entendido.

Cansado de la discusión y al verla en esta zambullida, se inclinó y la levantó.

La arrojó sobre su hombro. Se quedó quieta por un segundo, luego comenzó a retorcerse. La ancló allí con una gran mano sobre su trasero curvilíneo. Luego se volvió, asintió con la cabeza a Shikamaru y salió.

**_Continuará..._**


	6. Capítulo 5

**_§ Hinata § _**

Hinata estaba enojada. Más de lo que había estado en toda su vida.

Por lo general, era una mujer tranquila y sensata, pero se la echó sobre el ancho hombro de Naruto y se la llevaron como a un niño descarriado había encendido algo dentro de ella. Mientras caminaban a través de los túneles, se dio cuenta de que el gran gladiador, Jūgo, sonriéndole. Estúpido.

Pronto, regresaron a la casa de Kakashi y, vio que Temari se acercaba.

Su amiga se aclaró la garganta.

— Naruto ...

—Voy a tratar con ella—. El tono de Naruto era inflexible.

Temari dio un paso adelante, a punto de intervenir, pero Shikamaru la rodeó con los brazos y la apartó de un tirón.

Naruto siguió avanzando, caminando a través de la sala de estar para los gladiadores de alto nivel, y por una puerta. Su pecho se enganchó. Estaban en su habitación. Cuando cerró la puerta detrás de ellos, se escuchó un fuerte golpe.

La habitación estaba desordenada, su enorme cama deshecha y la ropa tirada en el suelo. La habitación olía a él, algo masculino y oscuro. Se acercó a un sofá y la tiró sobre ella. Cuando aterrizó, todo el aire salió de sus pulmones.

—Nunca deberías haber dejado la Casa de Kakashi—. Naruto se paró frente a ella y cruzó sus grandes brazos sobre su pecho.

Ella levantó la barbilla.

—¿Soy una prisionera?

Algo parpadeó en su rostro.

—No. Pero no deberías haberte ido sin una escolta.

Se puso de rodillas sobre los cojines.

—Habrías dicho que no.

—Absolutamente.

—No volveré a ser una cautiva.

Se inclinó hacia abajo, grande e intimidante, pero ella no tenía miedo. No de Naruto.

—Te estoy protegiendo.

Ella lo miró, realmente lo miró. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que sus músculos estaban tensos, su pecho agitado, y su rostro mostraba líneas rígidas. Estaba preocupado por ella.

Sus amcias de luchar la abandonaron. Se estiró y le tocó el pecho.

—Lo sé. Me has hecho sentir segura. Los thraxianos me mantuvieron encerrada, Naruto —, su aliento se enganchó, —no puedo vivir así otra vez.

Él hizo un sonido y la agarró, acercándola a su pecho.

—¿Por qué saliste? ¿No te gusta aquí? ¿Quieres irte?

—No. — Ella se alejo. —Necesitaba hacer algo para encontrar a Hanabi. Seguí a algunos trabajadores de la Casa de Thrax, esperando escuchar información.

La miró por un segundo y luego, sacudiendo la cabeza, se sentó en el sofá junto a ella.

—¿Escuchaste algo?

Ella asintió.

—Los oí hablar de que los thraxianos vendieron a una mujer. Una luchadora. Estoy bastante segura de que estaban hablando de Hanabi.

La mandíbula de Naruto se apretó.

—¿Vendieron a quien?

—Ellos no lo dijeron—, susurró. —Tengo que encontrarla. — Hinata presionó sus manos contra su pecho. —Por favor.

Sus grandes manos se envolvieron alrededor de las de ella.

—Prometo que la encontraremos. Pero tienes que confiar en mí. No más salir y arriesgarte a ti misma.

—No era mi intención comenzar esa pelea en el bar ...

—No pensé que lo fuera. Pero eres pequeña, no tan fuerte como las otras personas aquí. No sabes cómo protegerte.

Ella se enderezó.

—Entonces necesitas enseñarme.

—¿Qué?

—¿Me puedes enseñar a pelear y defenderme? —Por un segundo, Naruto pareció horrorizado.—Tiene sentido, Naruto. Estoy a mitad de camino a través de la galaxia, en un mundo desconocido y peligroso, sin poder volver a casa. Sé que nunca seré un gladiador, pero necesito saber cómo protegerme.

Él dejó escapar un largo suspiro, y ella pudo ver que él se estaba derrumbando.

—Por favor, Naruto.

Finalmente, él le dio un pequeño asentimiento.

Ella se relajó contra él.

—Gracias por ayudarme. — El calor de su gran cuerpo se filtró en ella.

Debió haber estado entrenando antes de rescatarla, ya que todavía llevaba puesto su arnés de combate, y todos sus músculos duros estaban en exhibición. Ella sabía que no debía tocarlo, pero le picaban las manos. Extendió la mano y le acarició el pecho con los dedos.

Fue entonces cuando vio escamas parpadear en su piel, apareciendo en un oscuro colorete.

Ella jadeó.

— Naruto.

Hizo un sonido extrangulado y las escalas desaparecieron.

—¿Tu especie tiene escamas? —Preguntó ella.

—Los Uzumaki no tienen escamas.

Ella frunció.

—Entonces por qué…?

—No quiero hablar de ello.

Había una crudeza en su vos, que la hizo tragar. Ella tomó su mano hacia atrás.

—Lo siento, no quería lastimarte.

Él la agarró del brazo.

—No me hiciste daño.

Ella se movió a su lado. Las escalas habían sido hermosas. Las encontraba fascinantes. Miró su mano grande contra su piel más pálida. Cicatrices cruzaron sus nudillos, sin duda ganados en la arena. Ella estaba tan atraída por él, y no solo por su aspecto, sino por su fuerza y su necesidad de proteger a los demás.

El deseo se enroscó a través de ella. Todo sobre este hombre la llamaba. Se preguntó cómo se sentirían esas manos en otras partes de su cuerpo, y ante el pensamiento, su pecho se apretó. Deslizándose a lo largo de sus muslos. Ahuecando sus pechos. Deslizándose dentro de ella. Ella sintió que se humedecía entre sus piernas.

Fue entonces cuando Naruto respiró bruscamente, su cara se endureció.

Ella lo miró y sus ojos se ensancharon.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Mi especie ... hemos mejorado los sentidos. Mira, oye ... huele.

Ella se puso rígida como el metal. Oh Dios mío. Podía oler su excitación.

—Dios. —Ella dejó caer su cabeza contra su pecho. —Esto es muy vergonzoso. Sé que no piensas en mí de esa manera. Eres tan grande y audaz, y yo ... no. Puedes tener la mujer que quieras ...

Él agarró su barbilla, forzando su mirada hacia arriba.

—¿No crees que te deseo?

Su frente se frunció.

—Por supuesto que no.

Hizo un ruido cerca de un gruñido y la agarró de la mano. Lo puso en su regazo.

Hinata sintió el enorme bulto debajo del cuero. Sus ojos se ensancharon. Oh. Mi Dios. Era su polla. Dura, enorme, palpitante.

— Naruto ...

Sus dedos le acariciaron la mandíbula.

—Eres bonita y delicada, pero eres inteligente y tienes una capacidad de recuperación cautivadora. Sobreviviste el cautiverio, las palizas, todo lo que te hicieron los thraxianos. Sé que con el tiempo, habrías usado esa inteligente mente tuya para liberarte. Te equivocas, Hinata. Te deseo más que cualquier otra cosa.

Él tomó la parte de atrás de su cabeza y la atrajo hacia delante. Cuando su boca se encontró con la de ella, algo caliente se disparó a través de Hinata. Sus labios se separaron y su lengua se hundió en su boca. Cuando Naruto la besó, sintió que el mundo se inclinaba.

Su beso era duro y exigente. Ella deslizó sus manos hacia arriba, deslizándose sobre su cabeza, por su cabello. Ella se arqueó hacia él, devolviéndole el beso. Dios, ella quería. Deseaba tocarlo y ser tocada.

Estaba presionada contra su amplio pecho, moviéndose hasta que se sentó a horcajadas sobre uno de sus muslos duros.

De repente, se puso de pie, sacandola de su regazo y de vuelta al sofá. Ella levantó la vista, con los ojos al nivel del duro y enorme bulto en sus ajustados pantalones. Se lamió los labios, luego se obligó a mirar hacia arriba.

Parecía un bárbaro conquistador. Su cara estaba marcada en líneas duras, sus ojos ardían. Parecía peligroso, un hombre al borde.

—Me comprometí a protegerte. — Su voz era tensa. —Te deseo, pero no soy el hombre para ti.

Ella frunció el ceño, su vientre se acalambro.

—¿Qué?

—Soy peligroso, Hinata. No sabes de dónde vengo, las cosas que he hecho, quién soy realmente. Mereces mas.

—¿No puedo elegir? — Ella sintió que su ira aumentaba. podía ver que él creía cada palabra que le estaba diciendo. —Eres un buen hombre, Naruto, he visto que ...

—No entiendes—. Él negó con la cabeza. —fui dejado aquí en la arena ... por mi hermano.

Ella jadeó. ¿Lo había vendido su propia familia?

—Ya me temía mi propia gente. Yo era un feroz guerrero de Uzumaki, un arma, y he matado con estas manos —. Él las levantó. —No tengo derecho a tocar tu piel. Soy un asesino, un gladiador que hace sangrar a otros en la arena, un hombre que se folla a cientos de mujeres cuyos nombres nunca conoci.

Sus palabras la golpearon como balas. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

—He hecho una vida aquí. Una vida con la que puedo vivir, pero esta no es la vida para ti.

Oh, entonces su gladiador era demasiado malo para la pequeña mujer de la Tierra. Levantó la barbilla.

—Creo que solo estás sobreviviendo, Naruto, en realidad no estás viviendo.

Sus cejas se juntaron.

—¿Qué?

—Creo que tienes miedo de llegar a más.

Él la miró fijamente por un segundo, la tensión bombeando de su cuerpo.

—Te ayudaré a aprender a protegerte. Te ayudaré a encontrar a tu prima, pero eso es todo. —Él se giró y salió.

Hinata se recostó contra el sofá y cerró los ojos. Luego los abrió, apretando la mandíbula. Su gladiador iba a descubrir qué tan fuerte podía ser esta chica de la Tierra.

**_§ Naruto §_**

Naruto condujo a los dos adolescentes a través de las calles secundarias de la ciudad. Adelante, Shikamaru, Konohamaru y Karui estaban en el punto, observando cualquier problema. Jūgo y Suigetsu estaban en algún lugar detrás de ellos, escondidos en las sombras. Naruto calculó que ahora no estaban lejos del puerto espacial. A solo unas cuadras mas.

Alejar a los chicos de la Casa de Gorm'lah se había ido sin ningún problema. Estaba casi decepcionado. Le hubiera gustado una pelea.

Doblaron una esquina y vio el brillo del puerto espacial sobre los edificios.

Miró a los chicos. Estaban demasiado delgados y parecían cansados. Le habían dicho que habían sido secuestrados en una terminal con su familia hace varias semanas y terminaron siendo vendidos a Gorm'lah.

Kakashi les había reservado vuelos de regreso a su mundo natal. Debe ser bueno tener un hogar al que volver.

Uno de los chicos tropezó y Naruto lo agarró del brazo. Los grandes ojos azules lo miraron y, por un segundo, le recordaron a Hinata. La misma inocencia fresca.

—Gracias—, susurró el chico.

—Casi estamos allí. — Naruto trató de evitar que su voz sonara demasiado profunda y áspera.

Cuando el niño tropezó de nuevo, claramente sin energía, Naruto lo tomó en brazos. No podían darse el lujo de demorarse mas de lo previsto.

—Eres tan fuerte—, dijo el chico. —Me gustaría ser fuerte.

—Te volverás fuerte una vez que estés en casa con tu familia.

El chico asintió.

—¿Tienes familia?

Naruto desvió su mirada hacia adelante.

—No.

—¿Te llevaron de su lado? — La voz del chico vaciló. —¿Como a mi?

Si solo él supiera.

—Algo como eso. Estos gladiadores son mi familia ahora.

—¿No te gustaría tener una casa? ¿Alguien para abrazarte? ¿Alguien que te cuide?

Las inocentes palabras del niño se clavaron en Naruto. Una parte de él, una parte de él que había escondido profundamente, quería eso. Pensó en Hinata.

La forma en que lo había besado, lo tocó, el dulce sabor de ella. Él soltó un aliento áspero. Sí, quería que alguien lo sostuviera. Quería que Hinata lo abrazara.

Él consiguió algo de control y mantuvo su promesa de protegerla.

—No merezco una familia—, dijo bruscamente. —Y tengo una vida aquí—.Sintió que el niño lo observaba.

Afortunadamente, doblaron otra esquina y la valla metálica del puerto espacial yacía de frente. Las luces brillantes iluminaron todos los barcos en las pistas de aterrizaje. Shikamaru les hizo un gesto con la mano y se movieron a una puerta lateral sin vigilancia, fuera del rango de seguridad.

Naruto dejó al niño junto a su hermano.

—Ese el barco de allí. — Shikamaru señaló un carguero voluminoso. —El capitán los estará esperando.

—Aquí tienes. — Karui le dio una pequeña bolsa al chico mayor. —Tiene algo de ropa y otras cosas esenciales.

—Muchas gracias. — El hermano mayor agarró la bolsa con fuerza. —Nunca podremos pagarles lo que han hecho por nosotros.

—No queremos un pago—, dijo Shikamaru. —Ahora ve.

—Mantente a salvo—, le dijo Naruto al chico más joven.

—Tú también—. El chico se inclinó más cerca. —Y todos merecen a alguien que los ame. No importa qué. —Con una última y larga mirada, el niño se volvió y tomó la mano de su hermano.

Naruto se puso de pie junto a los demás, y observaron en silencio a los niños cruzar las plataformas de aterrizaje y llegar al carguero. Esperaron hasta que vieron sus pequeñas formas entrar en la nave y desaparecer.

—Nunca me canzo—, murmuró Karui.

No, ayudar a las personas que no pertenecían a la arena a regresar a casa, siempre fue satisfactorio. Naruto pensó de nuevo en Hinata. Deseó poder enviarla de regreso a donde pertenecía.

Pero ella no tenía camino a casa.

Su grupo se fundió de nuevo en las sombras, moviéndose rápidamente hacia la arena.

—Volveremos a tomar la entrada sur—. Shikamaru se movió hacia arriba junto a Naruto. —Entonces, pareces bastante sobreprotector de nuestro nuevo miembro de la Casa de Kakashi.

Naruto sintió que su cuello se ponía rígido.

—¿Quién?

Shikamaru resopló.

—¿De Verdad? ¿Fingirás que no sabes de quién estoy hablando?

—Sólo la estoy ayudando.

—Hmm. ¿Lanzándola sobre tu hombro y dándole órdenes? —Maldición.

Naruto miró a la oscuridad. No quería tener esta conversación.

—Ella ha pasado por mucho, Naruto ...

—¿Tienes un punto? Si vas a advertirme que me mantenga alejado de ella, no te preocupes. No hay manera de que la manche con mis manos.

—Oye—. Shikamaru agarró el brazo de Naruto y lo detuvo. —¿Qué demonios es esa tontería? Iba a advertirte que vallas con cuidado con ella, ya que he visto la forma en que la miras.

Un músculo palpitaba en la mandíbula de Naruto, pero él permaneció en silencio.

Shikamaru negó con la cabeza.

—También he visto la forma en que ella te mira.

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

—Sabes mejor que nadie lo que soy. Sabes que nunca podre tener una mujer pequeña y suave sin ponerla en riesgo.

— Naruto ...

—Solo déjalo, Shikamaru. Me complace que hayas encontrado a Temari, pero no intentes meterte conmigo.

Naruto se adelanto. Hinata Hyūga no era para él. No importaba cuanto lo deseara.

**_Continuará..._**


	7. Capítulo 6

**_§ Naruto §_**

Ella se volvió, lanzándole una sonrisa radiante. Era lo más feliz que la había visto desde que la habían rescatado de la nave Thraxian. Él sabía que ella todavía estaba aclimatándose y estaba preocupada por su prima. Sintió una inyección de calor en su pecho, en algún lugar cerca de su corazón.

Naruto se aclaró la garganta.

—Te sugiero que sigas practicando con la red. Es una buena arma para ti. Cuando derrotas a tu oponente, giras y corres. No tienes la fuerza o el entrenamiento para enfrentarte a un luchador más grande. Así que huye de allí.

Ella asintió.

—Lo tengo.

Naruto levantó su hacha.

—Está bien, veamos cómo te va en un combate.

Sus cejas se alzaron.

—¿Vamos a pelear?

Él movió sus pies a través de la arena.

—Para eso estamos aquí.

Ella asintió con determinación, luego levantó la espada y tomó un nuevo dispositivo de red.

—Está bien, chico grande.

Pronto se estaban rodeando el uno al otro. Naruto balanceó su hacha hacia ella unas cuantas veces, observando mientras ella se agachaba y tejía. Ella tiró el dispositivo de red, pero pasó a su lado. Las primeras veces, él se echó a reír, y pudo ver que ella se estaba enojando, con las cejas juntas.

—Creo que necesitas más práctica, todavía—, dijo con una sonrisa.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, la red lo golpeó en el pecho. Las cuerdas metálicas lo cubrieron, lo enredaron y lo tropezaron.

Ella se paró sobre él, con las manos en las caderas.

—¿Quién necesita más práctica ahora?

Él la miró fijamente.

Se mordió el labio, como si estuviera tratando de contener una risa. Ella se agachó, ayudando a quitarle la red.

—Dios, lo siento.

—No, no hagas— Él retiró las cuerdas, mirándola. —Se supone que debes correr.

Ella se congeló.

—No te tengo miedo. Pero lo siento, me has hecho enojar.

—No te disculpas con tu oponente.

Se sentó. Al otro lado de la arena de entrenamiento, podía ver a Konohamaru y Karui riendo a carcajadas. Riendo, Hinata agarró la red y la tiró. Estaba enrojecida y feliz consigo misma. Él se levantó y, un segundo después, ella se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mandíbula. Fue rápido, amable.

Pero las manos de Naruto se levantaron y agarraron sus muñecas. Su risa se apagó.

—Dije que no había nada entre nosotros. Los besos, el roce de tu dulce cuerpo contra mí ... tiene que parar.

Se miraron el uno al otro, y él podía sentirlo, la conexión entre ellos, llenando el espacio, palpitando en el aire. ¿Qué demonios fue lo que le afectó a esta pequeña mujer de esta manera?

—Tú me deseas—, dijo en voz baja. —Te deseo. No veo cuál es tu problema.

Ella lo estaba matando y él necesitaba algo de espacio entre ellos. Naruto la soltó y le hizo una seña a Konohamaru.

— Konohamaru, asume el entrenamiento de Hinata.

Su amigo asintió y Naruto le lanzó a Hinata una última mirada. Ella había envuelto sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, la herida estampada en su cara.

Endureciéndose, se alejó, con la arena levantándose alrededor de sus botas.

Necesitaba hacer algo sobre esta necesidad ardiente, o iba a perder la razón.

Se dirigió a los túneles y luego a sus habitaciones. Un segundo después, él estaba en su habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. La madera repiqueteaba sobre sus bisagras.

Tenia que refrescarse. Necesitaba algo de control. Él, uno de los mejores gladiadores del Konoha Magna Arena, ni siquiera podía controlarse alrededor de una diminuta mujer.

Irrumpió en su cuarto de baño. Tenía paredes lisas de roca con una gran bañera y una ducha aún más grande. Encendió un control que tenía una cascada de agua que caía del techo. Se aseguró de que los ajustes se volvieran fríos.

Se quitó la ropa de cuero y los tiró al suelo. Luego se metió bajo la corriente fría. Se deslizó sobre su cuerpo, pero no detuvo las imágenes en su cabeza. De mejillas sonrojadas y una bonita sonrisa. De un cuerpo femenino con grandes curvas rozando contra él. Del sabor de ella.

Deslizó la mano por su abdomen y rodeó su palpitante polla. Empezó a acariciarse. Necesitaba un poco de liberación. Tal vez eso lo ayudaría a encontrar el control que necesitaba.

Pero cuando él deslizó su mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo, seguía siendo Hinata en su cabeza. Gruñó, bombeando más fuerte, el deseo retorciéndose en sus entrañas. Fueron sus piernas delgadas y sus curvas perversas lo que le hizo derramar su semilla por todo el piso.

**_§ Hinata § _**

Era noche de pelea otra vez.

Hinata se sentó en las gradas, y esta vez, no encontró a la multitud tan abrumadora. Tal vez era solo que ella sabía qué esperar ahora. Pero ella sabía que no era solo eso. Sabía que estaba encontrando su equilibrio, recuperando su fuerza. había besado a Naruto, se había burlado de él, le había gritado. Eran todas las cosas por las que había estado aterrorizadas de hacer.

Pero el sentimiento más grande que corría por sus venas esta noche era la emoción. No podía esperar a ver a Naruto pelear, su cuerpo grande y poderoso moviéndose sobre la arena. Temari también estaba peleando esta noche, y Hinata estaba emocionada de ver a su amiga en la arena.

—¿Quieres algo de mahiz?

Desde su lado, Konohamaru le entregó un tazón pequeño lleno de un bocadillo crujiente. Llevaba una camisa azul nítida que hacía juego con sus ojos y pantalones oscuros.

—¿Qué es? — Preguntó ella.

—Está hecho de un vegetal. Lo cocinas hasta que se abre.

Ella colocó algunas de las pequeñas piezas en forma de estrella en su boca. Era de sabor salado, y le recordó un poco a las palomitas de maíz.

—Así que Shikamaru está peleando con Temari esta noche—. Agarró otro puñado de mahiz.

—Sí. Y Karui está asociada con Naruto.

—¿No te importa?

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Es un placer pelear con Karui, pero es bueno cambiar a veces. Aprendes más y no te vuelves complaciente.

Hinata asintió. Ella sabía que cada uno de los gladiadores tenía un compañero. Practicaban juntos, perfeccionaron sus movimientos y se protegieron mutuamente. Temari le había dicho que era exclusivo de la Casa de Kakashi, y qué les daba una ventaja.

La cara de Konohamaru era tan seria, y ella se preguntó si alguna vez él sonreía.

Cada vez que ella estaba cerca de Konohamaru, siempre sentía que él llevaba una gran carga. Sabía que él no era un esclavo, era un voluntario en la arena, enviado aquí por su ejército para perfeccionar sus habilidades.

—¿Extrañas tu planeta?

Él la miró por un segundo.

—Extraño mi trabajo y mi escuadrón.

De repente, sintió que el suelo vibraba debajo de ella. Un silencio cayó sobre la multitud. Hinata se movió en su asiento, el miedo se curvaba en su vientre.

¿Que esta pasando?Un momento después, el centro del piso de la arena se abrió y seis robots gigantes se levantaron a través de la brecha. Sus ojos se ensancharon. Ella no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

El miedo corría por sus venas. Las máquinas eran enormes y de forma humanoide.

—¿Qué demonios son esos?

—Esta noche es una pelea de robots—, dijo Konohamaru, cuando la multitud comenzó a gritar, provocando un sonido salvaje que le recordaba los truenos.

—¿Robot de lucha? ¿Los gladiadores tienen que luchar contra esas máquinas? — Su voz vaciló.

—Estarán bien—. Konohamaru parecía completamente despreocupado.

Los gladiadores de la casa de Kakashi entraron en la arena.

Temari y Shikamaru estaban a la cabeza, ignorando completamente a la multitud. Naruto y Karui vinieron a continuación, ambos levantando sus brazos e incitando a la multitud. Detrás de ellos, Suigetsu y Jūgo levantaron la retaguardia.

A medida que se acercaban a los robots, incluso la poderosa forma de Naruto parecía pequeña en comparación con las máquinas gigantes.

El primer robot avanzó, balanceando un enorme maso. Su golpe se estrelló contra el suelo, enviando una nube de polvo. La multitud soltó una feroz ronda de gritos.

Vio a los gladiadores detenerse por un minuto para hablar. Entonces, con un rugido salvaje, Naruto corrió hacia adelante. Su gran cuerpo avanzó mientras corría. Agitó su hacha y atacó.

El maso del robot bajó y Naruto lo esquivó, rodando por la arena. Se puso de pie de un salto y agachó un brazo del otro brazo del robot. Se deslizó hacia abajo, golpeando su hacha contra una de las piernas del robot.

Los otros gladiadores se desplegaron, avanzando, pero Hinata solo tenía ojos para Naruto. El robot pisó sus pies gigantes, enviando más polvo hacia arriba, y casi perdió a Naruto. Cuando la máquina volvió a manejar su garrote, Naruto lanzó su hacha. Se incrustó en el muslo del robot, enviando una lluvia de chispas.

Naruto se puso de pie, y Karui entró detrás de él. Ella tiró su red, que se enredó alrededor de las piernas del robot. La máquina comenzó a patear, intentando liberarse. Naruto arrancó su hacha, se retiró y golpeó el arma contra la rodilla del robot, cortándole la pierna.

El robot se inclinó como un árbol caído. Se estrelló contra el suelo, las luces parpadearon en su pecho parpadeando antes de apagarse.

La multitud se puso de pie, golpeando y gritando.

A continuación, vio a Shikamaru y Temari correr hacia un segundo robot. Ambos esquivaron los columpios, sus espadas se clavaron en el metal.

Entonces Shikamaru levantó a Temari, tirándola hacia arriba. Hinata observó, con el corazón en la garganta, cuando su amiga agarró el brazo del robot y comenzó a treparlo. Ella se apresuró hacia arriba, manteniendo el equilibrio mientras la máquina se movía. Entonces ella agarró el hombro del robot y se levantó. Se sacudió, tratando de soltarla, pero se aferró con fuerza.

Temari se subió detrás de la cabeza del robot y sacó sus espadas. Se inclinó hacia delante y clavó sus cuchillas en las cuencas de los ojos brillantes del robot.

La máquina se volvió loca. Comenzó a sacudirse y retorcerse. Giró salvajemente, y Temari perdió el equilibrio. Ella voló hacia atrás por el aire. La multitud se quedó sin aliento y Hinata se puso de pie. Temari.

Shikamaru levantó los brazos y arrebató a Temari del aire. Cuando el robot se retorcio en un montón detrás de ellos, Shikamaru acercó a Temari y le dio un fuerte beso en los labios.

Estaban vivos. Tan enamorados. Hinata presionó su palma contra su corazón acelerado. La arena era violenta, física, pero había algo al respecto. Se despojó de todo a la emoción cruda. Observar a estos gladiadores probándosea sí mismos hasta sus límites, trabajando juntos como un equipo, sacó todo tipo de emociones de la multitud.

Suigetsu derribó a otro robot y luego se giró para enfrentarse a la multitud.

Aplaudió y el humo se elevó sobre el suelo de la arena, como una nube de tormenta.

El humo cambió de color, cambiando a los colores rojo y gris de la Casa de Kakashi. El saber giró elegantemente y el confeti rojo llovió como pétalos de rosa.

A la multitud le encantó. También proporcionó cobertura para Jūgo cuando cargó contra otro robot con cuchillas giratorias al final de sus brazos. Luchó con implacable determinación y poder, y pronto el robot no era más que un metal retorcido en la arena.

Eso dejó dos robots más.

Hinata observó, su corazón martilleaba contra sus costillas, mientras Naruto y Karui derribaban al siguiente. Cuando se estrelló contra su espalda en el suelo, Naruto saltó sobre su pecho y bajó su hacha. Era como un hombre salvaje, desgarrándo hasta que sacar el corazón mecánico del robot.

Lo sostuvo por encima de su cabeza y la multitud gritó su nombre. Hinata lo gritó más fuerte de todos.

**_§ Naruto §_**

El pecho de Naruto estaba agitado. Se movió y se dio cuenta de que sus escamas estaban fuera. La sed de sangre lo dominaba. Una buena pelea siempre hacía eso. Levantó la vista, buscando inconscientemente su mirada en la multitud, y vio a Hinata.

Ella estaba animandolo, sus brazos levantados sobre su cabeza. Animándolo a él.

La lujuria se estrelló contra él. demonios, él quería que ella lo cuidara. Que viera su fuerza y habilidades.

Incluso a través de la distancia, la vio quedarse quieta, con las miradas fijas.

Él sabía que ella podía sentirlo. Sabía que estaba pensando en él tocándola, chupándola, él moviéndose dentro de su cuerpo. El sonido de la lucha lo hizo apartar la mirada de élla. Los otros habían llevado al robot final a ponerse de rodillas, pero su arma era una carga eléctrica peligrosa que chisporroteaba a través de su cuerpo.

Sintiéndose bombeado, Naruto cargó hacia delante. Con un poderoso rugido, agitó su hacha y la golpeó en el pecho del robot. Las chispas volaron en una ducha salvaje a su alrededor. Cuando sacó su hacha del metal y dio un paso atrás, el resto de su equipo se apresuró a terminar con la máquina gigante.

Miró a Hinata de nuevo, y ella seguía gritando. Se quedó allí, sintiendo esa última oleada de energía a través de su cuerpo.

Estaba empapado en sudor, y mientras no había sangre esta noche, estaba rodeado de metal roto y componentes en ruinas. Destrucción.

No. Se suponía que se mantendría alejado de Hinata. Ella se merecía algo mejor que esto, y esto no era lo peor de lo que era capaz. Necesitaba tener esto bajo control. Sudar y vencer cosas en el entrenamiento y en la arena no estaba funcionando. Complacerse con su mano tampoco estaba funcionando.

Necesitaba probar algo más.

Cuando se volvió, los anunciadores declararon a la Casa de Kakashi los vencedores.

Shikamaru se acercó a él y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

—Estabas en llamas esta noche, mi amigo.

—Somos los dueños de la arena—, gritó Karui.

Como grupo, se dieron la vuelta y se dirigieron hacia los túneles. Naruto levantó una mano hacia la multitud que lo vitoreaba, pero les prestó poca atención. Las emociones se retorcían dentro de él. Sintió que algo se agitaba profundamente en su pecho. Demonios.

En el túnel, vio a Hinata esperándolos. Ella era tan bonita, tan limpia. Ella era la luz.

Y él oscuridad. Había nacido oscuro, afilado en sombras empapadas de sangre, y nada cambiaría eso.Ella le sonrió y una pizca de pánico lo atravesó. Tenía que hacer algo, o iba a sucumbir, reclamarla como suya y nunca dejarla ir. Ella no entendía lo que realmente significaba.

Ella comenzó a caminar hacia él, y él sabía que esta vez no podía rechazarla.

De repente, dos mujeres se precipitaron frente a ella en una nube de perfume. Las dos revoloteadoras corrieron hacia él, gritando su nombre.

Ambas mujeres eran altas, tonificadas, con largas ondas de cabello rubio y caras hermosas. Una se aferró a su costado, mientras que la otra se apretó contra su pecho, sus manos se deslizaron bajo su arnés de cuero.

Las miró y sintió ... nada. El deseo palpitaba a través de él, pero era solo para una mujer. La única mujer de la que había jurado mantenerse alejada.

—¡Bésame, Naruto! — Una de las mujeres le dio un beso en la mandíbula. — Lo quiero duro y sucio, gladiador.

Levantó la vista y vio que Hinata lo observaba congelada.

Sintió a Shikamaru y Temari detenerse a su lado.

Entonces Naruto asintió.

—Claro que si, preciosa.

Al instante, ella golpeó su boca contra la de él, su lengua empujando dentro de su boca. Se mantuvo quieto por unos segundos, pero luego no pudo soportarlo. Levantó la cabeza y levantó la vista justo a tiempo para ver la cara herida de Hinata.

La segunda mujer a su lado extendió su mano sobre sus abdominales, deslizándose hacia abajo. Él agarró sus dedos antes de que ella los deslizara dentro de la parte delantera de sus pantalones de cueros.

Esta vez, cuando levantó la vista, Hinata se había ido.

Shikamaru pasó a su lado, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Idiota.

**_Continuará..._**


	8. Capítulo 7

**_§ Hinata §_**

Hinata trabajó toda la noche. sabía que se estaba moviendo de forma maníaca, corriéndose de prueba en prueba, y experimentando por experimento. Pero quería tener listo el gel médico, y necesitaba mantenerse ocupada.

Necesitaba mantener su mente alejada de Naruto.

Solo su nombre hizo que sus músculos se cerraran. Las imágenes volaron a través de su cabeza mientras él yacía en su cama, mujeres desnudas se arrastraban por todo su cuerpo.

Ella dejó caer un vaso de vidrio que se estrelló contra el suelo de piedra. Maldita sea se obligó a tomar algunas respiraciones tranquilizadoras. Luego se agachó para limpiar el desorden. Un trozo de vidrio le pinchó el dedo y ella retiro la mano. Una pequeña gota de sangre floreció, y se metió el dedo en la boca. No era nada. Nada comparado con el dolor en su pecho.

Suspiró. Naruto no era de ella, nunca lo había sido. Miró hacia arriba, su mirada recorriendo los bancos abarrotados de su laboratorio. Este era su espacio. Aquí era donde pertenecía. Las lágrimas pincharon sus ojos y luchó contra ellas. No tenía por qué perseguir a un gran gladiador salvaje.

Ella era la Dr. Hinata Hyūga. Agradable, sensata científica. Había luchado contra las expectativas de sus padres para forjar su carrera. Querían que ella fuera otra cosa, y parecía que Naruto también quería algo más.

Nadie nunca la aceptó por ser ella misma.

_Deja de sentir pena por ti misma, Hinata_.

Ella se puso de pie y enderezó su simple top azul. Solo tenía que concentrarse en lo que había logrado. El gel médico mejorado estaba listo. Llevó a cabo todas las pruebas que quería y sabía que era mucho mejor que el producto original. También le hicieron pruebas en varios linimentos diferentes para ayudar a aflojar los músculos doloridos. Volvió la cabeza hacia la cornisa junto a la ventana que contenía todas sus plantas. Y ella había logrado que un tallo muerto se convirtiera en una hermosa flor. Era el rojo más exquisito, bordeado en blanco. La flor tenía tres pétalos, cada uno un rizo con un borde estriado. Y el olor, que ella respiraba profundamente, nunca había olido nada tan maravilloso.

Sí, ella se enfocaría en su trabajo y no en el obstinado gladiador que había roto su corazón.

Presionó sus palmas contra la superficie del banco. Maldito sea. No había necesidad de que él la golpeara así y se lo hechara en cara. Hinata se metió un mechón de cabello detrás de las orejas.

En algún momento durante la larga y solitaria noche, se había dado cuenta de que dependía de todos aquí en la Casa de Kakashi. Había estado usando a Naruto para su comodidad y protección, Temari para el apoyo emocional y Kakashi para todo lo demás. Ella no tenía dinero, y dependía de lo que otros le dieran.

Si este iba a ser su hogar, necesitaba encontrar una manera de mantenerse a sí misma. Era hora de que se defendiera.

Agarró un pequeño cuchillo y el tubo terminado de gel médico del banco.Luego, arrojó un pequeño paño sobre la planta florecida y lo puso bajo un brazo. Era delicada y no le gustaba demasiado la luz. Sabía que aún era temprano, pero salió de su laboratorio y recorrió el pasillo hacia la oficina de Kakashi.

La gran puerta de madera estaba incrustada con una versión metálica del logotipo de la casa, ese perfil feroz de un gladiador.

Ella no golpeó, solo entro.

La cabeza de Kakashi se levantó. Estaba sentado detrás de un escritorio gigante de madera. Detrás de él, las grandes ventanas arqueadas ofrecían una hermosa vista de los soles emergentes y el campo de entrenamiento vacío debajo.

Él le frunció el ceño, y con el parche en el ojo de su cara llena de cicatrices, ella pensó que parecía un furioso guerrero de los dioses.

—Y buenos días a usted—, dijo en su voz profunda. —Sólo entra.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Lo siento—. Ella no necesitaba sacar su enojo con otras personas. —¿Tienes unos minutos?

Se reclinó en su silla y agitó una mano hacia una de las sillas frente a su escritorio. De cerca, vio que el escritorio estaba hecho de una madera oscura y granulada. Su gran silla de escritorio estaba hecha de cuero de algún animal.

Se hundió en la silla de invitados y dejó sus cosas sobre el escritorio.

— Primero que todo, quiero agradecerte por acogerme. He estado ocupada adaptándome y envolviendo mi cabeza alrededor de todo

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿Envolviendo tu cabeza—?

—Lo siento. Un dicho de la tierra. Tratando de entender todo. Realmente no he dicho gracias. Sé que no soy un gladiador, pero quiero encontrar una manera de ganarme la vida.

Kakashi la estudió, ese único ojo azul pálido como un láser. Hinata tuvo la impresión de que el hombre era bueno para leer a la gente muy rápidamente.

Apoyó las manos en el escritorio.

—Estoy escuchando.

Ella movió el tubo de gel médico al centro de su escritorio.

Una de sus cejas se alzó.

Tal vez era mejor si solo se lo mostraba. Sacó el cuchillo y se lo cortó en la palma de la mano, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

Kakashi empujó su silla hacia atrás y se levantó de un salto.

—Infierno.

—Está bien. — Extendió la mano y apretó un poco del gel en su palma. —He estado trabajando para mejorar las propiedades del gel medico. — Ella sostuvo su palma hacia afuera para que él pudiera ver como los bordes de la herida se sellaban. —Una herida que solía tardar horas en sanar ahora se curará en unos minutos.

Se hundió lentamente en su silla, con un brillo en sus ojos.

—Bien hecho.

—Gracias. Soy una botánica especializada en propiedades curativas de las plantas. Eso es lo que hice antes. He recogido todas las plantas que pudeencontrar por aquí y las he estado estudiando —. Ella sintió una oleada de calor en sus mejillas. —Es lo mío.

—Es impresionante.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No es tan impresionante como luchar contra gladiadores gigantes en la arena.

La miró fijamente.

—Estoy en desacuerdo. Es simplemente diferente.

Su alabanza calentó su pecho.

—¿En qué más has estado trabajando? —, Preguntó.

—Estoy trabajando en algunas otras cosas en este momento, pero todavía no hay nada listo—. Ella se encogió de hombros. —Mi único otro pequeño éxito es algo que no creo que te importe.

—Pruébame.

Levantó la tela de la flor. Su maravilloso aroma floto alrededor de ellos.

Una mirada divertida cruzó la cara de Kakashi.

—¿Sabes qué es eso?

Ella frunció el seño.

—Una flor. Bueno, antes era un tallo muerto en la sala de estar. —Se movió nerviosa. —No pensé que a nadie le importaría si lo tomaba. Simplemente lo regué y lo fertilizé.

—Se llama oria.

—Está bien. —Sonaba bonito.

— Hinata, es la flor más rara de la galaxia. Se dice que fueron creados por los mismos Creadores.

Hinata ladeó la cabeza y la curiosidad aumentó.

—¿Las especies exóticas que sembraron vida en toda la galaxia? — Ella todavía no podía comprender la idea de que una especie avanzada viajó a la galaxia hace millones de años, sembrando vida en varios planetas, como jardineros cósmicos.

—Sí. La oria es muy apreciada por su olor, e incluso es adorada por algunas especies. Este fue un regalo de un patrocinador muy contento y muy rico. Intentamos desesperadamente mantenerlo vivo, sin éxito, como saben. Vale tanto como pago a mis gladiadores al año.

Su boca se abrio. Ella extendió la mano para tocar la flor.

—Oh.

Kakashi se inclinó hacia delante.

—Lo que pago a todos mis gladiadores junto.

Ella quito su mano.

—Oh Dios mío.

Él le lanzó una leve sonrisa.

—Creo que puedo encontrar un comprador para ti. Por el gel y la oria.

—¿Comprador? Oh, bueno, no son realmente míos. Estaba esperando que me pagaras un salario para trabajar en estas cosas ...

—Tú lo creas, es tuyo. La casa de Kakashi se quedara con una párte, pero el resto te pertenece.

Ella se dejó caer en la silla.

—Guau.

Él sonrió de nuevo, y no hizo nada para suavizar su cara intimidante.

— Buen trabajo. Organizaré una reunión para vender en el mercado. Le pediré a Naruto que te acompañe.

—No—La palabra brotó de ella. El ojo de Kakashi se estrechó. Ella tragó. — Quiero decir, sí, por favor, a la reunión. Pero no Naruto. ¿Tal vez alguien más?

Kakashi seguía observándola.

—Por favor—, susurró ella.

Finalmente, él asintió.

—Mientras tanto, continúa trabajando en tu laboratorio.

A pesar del dolor todavía alojado en su pecho, Hinata sintió algo dentro de su pecho. Ella ya no dependía de nadie.

Tal vez podría realmente hacer una vida aquí, sola.

**_§ Naruto §_**

Naruto levantó su botella de cerveza y tomó un sorbo. Estaba tendido en una silla en la sala de estar, sin interés en hablar con nadie. Observó cómo la luz de la mañana se movía lentamente por el suelo.

Lentamente, los otros comenzaron a llegar.

Suigetsu levantó una mano, su largo cabello todavía enredado.

—Parece que no dormiste mucho.

Naruto levantó su botella de nuevo, no necesitaba palabras. Era la verdad

Una puerta se abrió y Temari entró. Ella le lanzó una mirada mordaz antes de dirigirse a la zona donde los trabajadores de la cocina habían preparado el desayuno.

Jūgo entró pesadamente.

—Escuché que hay una tormenta de arena que se avecina hacia el oeste. Debe ser divertido.

Las tormentas eléctricas en Carthago podrían ser espectaculares ... y peligrosas. Todo el mundo tendría que esconderse dentro y esperar. Si tuvieran suerte, la tormenta cambiaría de dirección y no golpearía a Konoha Magna. Si no la tenian, bueno, la tormenta coincidiría con su estado de ánimo.

Los pesados pasos de Shikamaru sonaron y su amigo se detuvo junto a la silla de Naruto.

—¿Ale para el desayuno?

Naruto gruñó.

—Terminando mi noche de celebración.

—Bien. Te oí enviar a esas mujeres de vuelta.

Naruto se tensó, sus dedos se curvaron sobre la botella.

Shikamaru se sentó en una silla junto a él y estiró las piernas. Bajo su voz, después de echar un rápido vistazo por la habitación.

—Y las enviaste justo después de que regresáramos. Entonces, o tu habilidad a disminuido significativamente o no aceptaste sus ofertas.

Naruto tomó otro sorbo deliberado de cerveza.

—¿Tiene un punto?

—Supongo que el show fue para Hinata. Lo que no entiendo es ¿por qué?

Naruto se quedó en silencio.

—Le gustas, Naruto. No la quieres, solo díselo. Otro bastardo afortunado la tendrá.

La botella en la mano de Naruto se rompió, el vidrio se astilló por todo el piso. La habitación se calmó al instante. Él dejó caer su voz aún más baja.

—La quiero más de lo que quiero respirar, Shikamaru.

Su amigo frunció el ceño.

—Entonces, ¿qué te detiene?

—No soy bueno para ella.

—Mierda.

Naruto giró la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño ante la palabra extraña.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Es una palabra de la Tierra que aprendí de Temari. Significa que estás mintiendo y lleno de basura. Te mereces una mujer llena de bondad. Una mujer como Hinata. —La mirada de Shikamaru se movió hacia Temari. —Te cambian, incluso las cosas, hacen que todo sea mejor y más valioso—. La mirada oscura de Shikamaru se encontró con la de Naruto. —Se siente bien.

—Tu sabe de dónde vengo. Me viste en mi peor momento cuando llegué aquí—. Demonios, sin Shikamaru, Naruto se habría autodestruido hace mucho tiempo. — Sabes lo que soy.

—Todavía es una mierda. — Shikamaru se inclinó hacia delante. —No eres ni un poquito de tu herencia, Naruto. Eres el hombre que te has hecho a ti mismo. Eres un buen amigo, un buen gladiador y un buen hombre.

Demonios Naruto se miró las manos. Quería creer eso, pero se negó a hacer cualquier cosa que pudiera poner en peligro a Hinata.

Se abrió otra puerta y Kakashi entró.

—Escuchen. Uno de mis informantes me respondió. Podría tener algunas pistas sobre la ubicación de Hanabi.

El ambiente en la habitación cambió, se volvió más concentrado. Todos se movieron hacia la mesa, donde Kakashi colocó una hoja de papel.

—Primero, necesito saber si esta es ella.

Temari se acercó a los hombres. Naruto miró la imagen y vio a una mujer con una cara interesante, una barbilla puntiaguda y una mirada dura en sus ojos lilas. Rizos de color café claro, un tono único que nunca antes había visto, retorcido alrededor de su cara.

Temari dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso.

— Es ella. Esa es Hanabi —. Temari sonrió brevemente. —Ella todavía está aquí y está viva. ¿Qué es lo siguiente?

—La información de Hanabi era correcta. Los thraxianos la tenían, pero luego la pusieron en una venta privada —, dijo Kakashi.

—¿Qué significa eso? — Temari preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—Significa que si descubrimos quién asistió a la venta privada, podemos reducir quién la tiene.

—¿Cómo averiguamos quién asistió a la venta? —, Preguntó Suigetsu.

—Estoy trabajando en eso—, dijo Kakashi, golpeando un dedo contra la mesa. —Otro contacto dijo que me puede conseguir la lista de invitados. Desafortunadamente, él trabaja en su propio horario y solo por la noche.

— Orochimaru—, dijo Naruto. El comerciante que les vendió la información, era el mejor en Carthago y también costaba muchos créditos.

La boca de Kakashi se aplanó.

—Por desgracia sí.

Naruto se puso de pie.

— Hinata querrá saber esto—. Dio dos pasos, dirigiéndose hacia su habitación.

—Ella no está aquí, —dijo Kakashi, deteniéndolo.

Naruto luchó contra un apretón en su estómago.

—¿Donde esta?

—Ella ha ido al mercado.

Naruto se puso rígido.

—¿Sola?

—No. La envié con Konohamaru—. Kakashi lo miró fijamente. —Extrañamente, ella no quería que fueras con ella.

Naruto absorbió el golpe. Un corte limpio, el guapo Konohamaru era el tipo de hombre que Hinata se merecía. El hombre era contenido, controlado y nunca perdió la calma, incluso en medio de una pelea. No festejaba con mujeres, no se excedia y era un luchador increíble. Él la protegería.

Un músculo se contrajo en la mandíbula de Naruto. Demonios. Se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo.

**_§ Hinata §_**

Hinata le entregó el tubo de gel medico y tomó las monedas a cambio. Ella sonrió a la mujer alienígena y le dio las gracias.

Sabía que había un sistema de crédito electrónico en uso en Carthago, principalmente en el Distrito, pero aquí en el mercado, Kakashi le había advertido que los locales preferían intercambiar, intercambiar monedas o administrar fichas con el uso de una ficha para aquellos en quienes confiaban.

Hinata se dio la vuelta para regresar al mercado. Miró las monedas de oro que brillaban en sus manos y sonrió.

—Será mejor que guardes esos.

Le sonrió a Konohamaru y se metió las monedas en el bolsillo.

—Gracias por venir conmigo.

Una leve sonrisa apareció en los labios del gladiador.

—De nada.

Su rostro tenía planos afilados y una mandíbula fuerte, y no se podía negar que era guapo. Él no habría tenido el papel de un héroe de acción en una película de éxito en la Tierra. Pero ella lo había visto pelear, con una precisión y enfoque militar que era más que un poco aterrador.

Estudió a Konohamaru con más detalle. Músculos elegantes, piel de bronce, y esa cara. No podía ver el tormento y la oscuridad que veía en Naruto. Konohamaru tenía esta contención y control sobre él, pero ... Ella inclinó la cabeza, estudiando sus ojos azules. Había algo acechando allí.

—Será mejor que regresemos a la casa de Kakashi—. Konohamaru la señaló en la dirección correcta.

A su alrededor, el ajetreo y el bullicio del mercado era un ruido fuerte. Al estar bajo tierra, el ruido de las conversaciones y los gritos de los vendedores ambulantes resonaron en las paredes de piedra. Cerca, podía oler algo cocinándose.

—Me alegra que nos hayamos librado de la oria primero—, dijo Hinata.

Ella había estado tan nerviosa como el infierno, llevando la planta envuelta en un paño y sabiendo cuánto valía.

La pequeña sonrisa de Konohamaru se ensanchó.

—Yo también. Son venerados en mi planeta.

—¿De Verdad?

El asintió.

—Si observas de cerca a mi armero en la próxima pelea, verás una oria estilizada grabada en ella. Nunca antes había visto uno de cerca.

Ella resopló.

—Has estado comiendo tus comidas alrededor de él todos los días en la sala de estar.

—Solo pensé que era un palo.

Kakashi había sido fiel a su palabra. Había encontrado un comprador para la oria. El hombre pequeño que habían conocido casi se había caído sobre sí mismo para tomar la planta. Había transferido créditos a una cuenta que Kakashi había organizado para ella. No podía imaginarse llevando tantas monedas encima.

Y ahora había vendido su gel médico y había organizado un acuerdo permanente para venderle más tubos a la mujer que administraba un centro de curación aquí en Konoha Magna todos los meses.

Habían caminado debajo de uno de los sumideros. Era mucho más pequeño que el que se usaba como entrada. Este actuaba como un tragaluz para el mercado subterráneo.

Hinata levantó la vista, la luz del sol bañaba su cara. Podía ver una rejilla adornada que cubría el agujero, para detener a una persona descarriada que caía en él. A pesar de los dolores que todavía llevaba dentro, gracias a cierto gladiador, se sentía bien.

—Ahora eres una mujer adinerada—. Konohamaru se acercó, maniobrando entre la multitud. Ella logró una sonrisa.

—Tal vez me dirija al Distrito y pruebe algo de juego. He oído que los casinos son increíbles —. Ella negó con la cabeza. —Estaba completamente destrozada cuando me desperté esta mañana.

—En realidad no parece que te hayas despertado esta mañana.

Ella le frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Él extendió la mano y la tocó suavemente bajo uno de sus ojos.

—No parece que hayas dormido en absoluto.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Estaba ocupada en mi laboratorio.

—Muy bien. Naruto es un idiota.

—No quiero hablar de él. —Ella camino hacia adelante, acelerando su paso.

Mientras se movían a lo largo de los puestos y túneles que se adentraban en diferentes partes del mercado, observó a Konohamaru escanear a la multitud que estaba delante. Usó su gran cuerpo para evitar que la gente se tropezara con ella. Parecía que todos estos gladiadores de la Casa de Kakashi tenían el gen protector.

—Veo la forma en que lo miras, — dijo Konohamaru.

Ella permaneció en silencio, sus dedos curvándose en sus palmas.

—Y la forma en que te mira.

Se detuvo, sus manos apretándose en los pliegues de su vestido.

—Se llevó a algunas de esas mujeres, las fanáticas de gladiadores, a su habitación la noche anterior. Él hizo su elección.

Konohamaru hizo un sonido poco convencido. Él la hizo bajar por un túnel.

—Este es un atajo hacia la entrada. Mira, Naruto es ... complicado.

—Realmente no es tan complicado, Konohamaru. Querer a alguien, querer estar con ellos, no debería ser complicado. No, si quieres a alguien tal como es. —Su corazón se sentía como si se estuviera apretando en una pequeña bola. —No le estoy pidiendo a Naruto que cambie quién es él. Sé todo sobre eso. He tenido a todos en mi vida queriendo que haga otra cosa o que sea otra cosa para complacerlos —. Ella no haría lo mismo con Naruto.

De repente, Konohamaru se quedó quieto, su mirada se centró delante de ellos. Él extendió la mano y la atrajo hacia sí.

Ella miró hacia adelante. El túnel estaba completamente vacío y envuelto en sombras.

Un sentimiento de maldad cayó sobre ella, y sus músculos se tensaron, uno por uno. El túnel debía estar transitado; las luces deberían estar encendidas

De repente, un hombre salió corriendo de la oscuridad.

Konohamaru empujó a Hinata hacia atrás, y ella tropezó. Dos hombres más se lanzaron hacia adelante, uniéndose al primero. Todos los hombres cargaron contra Konohamaru. El gladiador luchó con su habitual intensidad letal. Los sonidos de patadas, gruñidos y golpes fuertes resonaron en las paredes.

Konohamaru logró derribar a varios hombres, antes de que una mujer alta saliera a la luz y clavara algún tipo de dispositivo en el costado de Konohamaru. En el segundo siguiente, Hinata observó cómo la electricidad azul corría por todo el cuerpo de Konohamaru.

Se quedó inmóvil, su cuerpo se estremeció y su espalda se arqueó. Se las arregló para girar la cabeza y mirarla. Ella vio sus labios moverse.

_Corre_.

Hinata giró y corrió.

Los oyó venir tras ella. Escucho sus pisadas. El final del túnel se veía a años luz de distancia.

Los brazos la envolvieron y la levantaron de sus pies.

El miedo la atravesó. Se sentía como si estuviera de vuelta con los Thraxians. Ella luchó y pataleó, y luego la descarga eléctrica la golpeó.

Cayó de rodillas, todos sus músculos se contrajeron y ya no estaba bajo su control. Dolia. Dolió mucho.

Luchó por respirar, por ver, por no entrar en pánico. Entonces se desmayó.

**_Continuará..._**


	9. Capítulo 8

**_§ Naruto §_**

Naruto empujó a través de la multitud, tratando de detectar a Konohamaru o Hinata.

Algunos propietarios de puestos que él había interrogado le habían dicho que habían salido del mercado por el túnel del este. También se habían enfurecido al escuchar sobre la pequeña mujer de la Tierra que había sido encantadora, feliz y emocionada. Naruto odiaba que se hubiera perdido la oportunidad de verla venderle cosas.

Entró en el túnel del este y vio a una multitud preocupada que hablaba y se movía.

—¿Que esta pasando?

Cuando la multitud se separó, vio a Konohamaru tendido boca abajo en el suelo.

Golpeado, ensangrentado e inconsciente. Algunas personas intentaban ayudarlo, y si alguien había reconocido a Konohamaru y le habría enviado un mensaje a Kakashi.

_Demonios_.

Naruto cayó de rodillas.

—¿Konohamaru? — Revisó los signos de vida del gladiador, luego le dio una palmada en la mejilla. —Vamos, Konohamaru. Hora de despertar.

El hombre comenzó a moverse lentamente. Naruto levantó la cabeza, esperando ver a Hinata en la multitud. Ella no estaba allí El pánico hizo que su garganta se cerrara. ¿Donde estaba ella?

— Konohamaru—, dijo con más urgencia.

Los ojos del hombre se abrieron. Parecían nublados y desenfocados.

— Estoy bien.

Naruto lo ayudó a sentarse.

—Tómalo con calma.

—Ellos me sorprendieron—. Cuando Konohamaru se inclinó hacia delante, gimió. — Duele como los fuegos de Vulca.

Naruto agarró los hombros del hombre.

—¿Dónde está Hinata?

Konohamaru se puso rígido, sus ojos se aclararon.

—Después de que me saltaron, le dije que corriera. ¿Regresó a la casa de Kakashi?

_Maldita sea_.

Naruto tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

—¿Estás buscando a la mujer? — Un hombre mayor avanzó. —¿una pequeña mujer?

Naruto se puso de pie.

—Sí. ¿Tu la viste?

—Se la llevaron. Ella luchó duro.

_NO_.

Naruto lanzó una mirada dura al hombre.

— Envía un mensaje a la casa de Kakashi. Infórmales que Hinata ha sido tomada.

El hombre tragó y, con un asentimiento, salió corriendo.

—Nadie se mueve, — exigió Naruto. —Tengo que echar un vistazo a las señales en el suelo.

Se movió en círculos metódicos, contemplando el duro y arenoso suelo.

Podía reconocer dónde se movía la gente dentro y fuera del túnel para ayudar a Konohamaru. Pero entonces también notó los signos de una lucha en la arena.

Konohamaru había peleado mucho.

Entonces vio las huellas más pequeñas de Hinata. Naruto se agachó, tocándolos suavemente. Estaban rodeados de otros mucho más grandes.

Siguió sus huellas hasta que desaparecieron bruscamente. Vio el lugar donde ella se había caído, y luego alguien la había recogido.¿Le habían hecho daño? ¿Estaba muerta?

Cerró sus pensamientos de inmediato y respiró hondo. Todo en lo que podía concentrarse era encontrarla. Él recogió el leve rastro de su olor.

—¿Puedes rastrearla? — Konohamaru estaba a su lado, balanceándose un poco.

—Tengo su olor. Veremos hasta dónde puedo rastrearla —. Naruto prometió que iría a los confines del planeta, si eso es lo que se necesita.

Konohamaru dio un paso para seguirlo.

Naruto se volvió hacia él

—No estás en condición ...

—Yo voy—, dijo Konohamaru,en tono implacable.

Finalmente, Naruto le dio un asentimiento. Se movieron juntos, atravesando los túneles traseros, los menos utilizados, los menos poblados. Esta era la parte más oscura del mercado, el lugar donde se podían encontrar las cosas que no eran tan bonitas o legales. Siguió el olor esquivo, ese aroma dulce de Hinata. De vez en cuando, veía algunas de las huellas más grandes que había visto en la zona de lucha.

Entonces volvió a ver los pasos de Hinata. Ella se había soltado y corrido, pero la habían abordado. Había un trozo de tierra con marcas más grandes y una pequeña huella de la mano. Obviamente había sido derribada y la habían pateado. Vio una gota de sangre roja rubí manchando la arena.

La sangre de Hinata.

Cuando su mano se curvó en un puño gigante, sus nudillos crujieron.

Alguien pagaría.

Finalmente, llegaron al final del túnel. Se dividió en dos direcciones. Uno se dirigió hacia los niveles donde sabía que vivían algunos de los residentes más pobres de Konoha Magna, aquellos que no podían comprar casas en la superficie.La otra dirección lleva a un gran pozo que fue equipado con un elevador de transporte para mover las mercancías hacia y desde la superficie. El rastro más leve de su olor llevó por ese túnel. Su estómago se encogía.

Maldición, si la llevaban a la superficie y la transportaban antes de que él pudiera atraparlos, la perdería. Él no podría seguir su rastro.

Se volvió hacia el ascensor y se movió más rápido, con Konohamaru pisándole los talones.

Salieron del túnel.

—Demonios, — Konohamaru maldijo.

La cabeza de Naruto se alzó. Un transporte voluminoso con las puertas traseras abiertas estaba sobre la plataforma del ascensor. Un grupo de personas intentaba forzar a Hinata dentro de la parte trasera del vehículo.

Ella estaba luchando, luchando como una mujer salvaje.

En la parte posterior del transporte, Naruto vio una jaula. Se inclinó sobre su hombro y tiró de su hacha.

Estaban tratando de obligarla a entrar en una jaula.

Algo oscuro y peligroso se agitó dentro de él. Una parte de él que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Él no hizo ningún sonido mientras cargaba hacia ellos. Una neblina roja cubría su visión. Antes de que siquiera supieran que él estaba allí, él giró su hacha y derribó a dos de sus atacantes.

Cuando se volvió hacia el siguiente hombre, vislumbró el rostro pálido y aterrorizado de Hinata.

Naruto siguió balanceándose, derribando a otro atacante, luego a otro. Vio a un hombre y una mujer alejarse de él.

—No me pagan lo suficiente por esto—, murmuró la mujer. Se dieron la vuelta y corrieron.

Pero Naruto se lanzó hacia adelante, y atrapó al hombre por la parte de atrás de su camisa. Él había sido el único con sus manos en Hinata, tratando de empujarla dentro de la jaula.

Naruto hizo girar al hombre y luego lo golpeó de cara contra la malla del ascensor. Volvió la cabeza y vio a Konohamaru lanzar un cuchillo. Voló por el aire y golpeó a la atacante huyendo en la espalda. Ella se tambaleó hacia adelante, golpeando el suelo.

Con una precisión metódica alimentada por la parte oscura de él que mantuvo oculta, Naruto hizo girar su presa.

Naruto se dio cuenta de que sus brazos estaban cubiertos de escamas, pero no le importaba. Empezó a golpear al hombre contra la jaula. Pronto, el hombre se hundió, sus gritos se convirtieron en gemidos de dolor.

—¡Naruto!

Dijo una voz molesta que él ignoró.

— Naruto, suficiente. — Konohamaru se puso frente a él. — Hinata te necesita.

Eso hizo que se detuviera y dejara caer al hombre.

— Hinata. — Se dio la vuelta y la vio parada allí, temblando.

Él abrió sus brazos y ella saltó hacia él, su pequeño cuerpo golpeándose contra su pecho.

_"Me iban a llevar"._

Él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella, las escamas oscuras en sus brazos lucían mal contra su piel pálida. Pero ella no había dudado en venir a él. Ella lo necesitaba.

—Estás segura ahora.

— Naruto. —Un escalofrío la recorrió. —llévame lejos de la jaula.

Mientras ella se acurrucaba contra su pecho, el calor explotó dentro de él.

La abrazó, alejándose del transporte.

—Estás a salvo ahora. Estás a salvo.

Él podía sentir el frenético aleteo de su pulso bajo su piel.

—Viniste por mí, — susurró ella, presionando su mejilla contra su pecho desnudo.

—Siempre—. Ella estaba a salvo, y él iba a mantenerla así. Él la tomó en sus brazos.

—Se están escapando—, dijo Konohamaru en voz baja.

Naruto vio a los pocos atacantes que aún podían soportar arrastrar a sus amigos al ascensor. Luchó contra el violento impulso de ir tras ellos y exigir saber quién los contrató y por qué querían a Hinata.

Pero cuando ella se acurrucó contra él, todavía temblando, él se aferró a ella. Hinata era su prioridad. El ascensor sonó cuando comenzó a subir.

—Vamos a llevarla a casa—. Él asintió con la cabeza a Konohamaru para que se fueran.

**_§ Hinata § _**

No fue hasta que regresaron a la Casa de Kakashi que Hinata finalmente inspiró profundamente y sintió que sus músculos se relajaban. Ella se aferró a Naruto y al cálido y sólido consuelo que él le dio. Sin embargo, una vez que estuvieron dentro, los recuerdos de la noche anterior chocaron contra ella. Otras mujeres habían sido presionadas contra su pecho unas horas antes. Su estómago se contrajo.

Ella empujó contra él. Sintió que sus brazos se apretaban por un segundo y luego de mala gana la soltó.

Se negó a mirarlo.

—Gracias por rescatarme.

—¡Hinata! — El sonido de pasos corriendo.

Temari corrió hacia ella y lanzó sus brazos alrededor de Hinata.

—Escuchamos lo que pasó. ¿Estás bien?

Ella se aferró a su amiga.

—Sí. Naruto y Konohamaru me rescataron—. Hinata levantó la cabeza. —¿Konohamaru? Te lastimaron ¿Estás bien?

El gladiador asintió, la sangre manchaba su rostro. A pesar de que su rostro parecía impasible, sus manos estaban cerradas en apretados puños a los lados y la ira irradiaba de él.

—Estoy bien, Hinata. Lamento que te hayan llevado.

—No lo sientas. Luchaste como una máquina y había muchos de ellos.

Se volvió rígidamente hacia Naruto.

—Gracias de nuevo por venir tras de mí.

—Siempre te perseguiré.

Muy bien. A menos que él estuviera ocupado follando con mujeres hermosas y atractivas que se lanzaban hacia él. Ella pisó el pensamiento desagradable.

Tenia que avanzar mas allá de estos sentimientos.

—Vamos. — Temari deslizó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Hinata. — Necesitas una bebida y un poco de descanso.

Hinata dejó que su amiga se hiciera cargo, y no miró a Naruto cuando se fueron. Pronto se sintió obligada a sentarse en una silla cómoda en la sala de estar, y le pusieron un vaso de agua en la mano.

Shikamaru se acercó y le tocó un punto en la cara.

—Tienes un gel medico. Necesitas usarlo.

— Konohamaru lo necesita más que yo.

—Lo conseguiré, —dijo Temari.

Shikamaru miró a Hinata por un segundo, luego se agachó.

—No se acostó con ellas.

—¿Konohamaru? — Ella frunció el ceño, no muy segura de qué estaba hablando.

— Naruto. Él envió a esas mujeres lejos una vez que estuviste fuera de la vista—. Una parte de Hinata gritó de alegría, pero ella puso su lado a un científico sensato y la cerró.

—No importa. Él no me quiere, Shikamaru, y recibí el mensaje. Fuerte y claro. — Su voz se redujo a un susurro. —Debería haberme dicho que no me quería. Estoy acostumbrada a que la gente no me quiera.

Shikamaru suspiró.

—Él no cree que sea digno de ti. De amor. De más. —El gladiador tatuado se pasó una mano por el pelo. —Si supieras sobre su pasado, cómo llegó a estar aquí ...

—Su hermano lo vendió.

Los ojos de Shikamaru se ensancharon.

—¿Él te lo dijo?

Ella le dio un pequeño asentimiento.

—Eso es todo lo que dijo.

—Hay más en la historia, pero él nunca le contó tanto a nadie más que a mí.

El corazón de Hinata se apretó.

Temari reapareció.

—Suficiente. Ella necesita descansar Vamos a limpiarte, Hinata.

**_§ Naruto §_**

Naruto entro rápidamente a la oficina de Kakashi.

El emperador levantó una ceja y se levantó de la silla de su escritorio. Puso una pantalla brillante junto a una pila de papeles.

—No, no me estás molestando. Adelante.

—Alguien trató de llevarse a Hinata—. La furia corrió por las venas de Naruto como si fuera ácido. —Quiero saber quién era—. Quería su cabeza bajo su hacha.

—Lo sé. Ya tengo a Suigetsu y Jūgo investigándolo.

Naruto golpeó un puño contra la pared.

—Ellos derribaron a Konohamaru, la agarraron, la asustaron. — Recordó la forma en que ella se aferraba a él. —Estaban tratando de forzarla a entrar en una jaula, K.

Kakashi rodeó el escritorio, luego se recostó contra él. Su mirada helada estaba en Naruto.

—Ella está a salvo. La trajiste de vuelta y está ilesa.

—¿Quién demonios tiene las bolas para tratar de tomar a alguien que tiene la protección de la Casa de Kakashi?

—Lo descubriremos.

Las palabras de Kakashi tenían una oscura promesa.

Naruto sintió a alguien en la puerta y vio a Konohamaru con el rostro sombrío. Su rostro todavía estaba cubierto de sangre.

—Fue mi culpa, —dijo Konohamaru. — Nos emboscaron y ...

Kakashi hizo un sonido.

—La información que he reunido dice que te superaron en número y luchaste contra múltiples atacantes. Y lograste herir a muchos de ellos. Esto no es tu culpa, Konohamaru.

El gladiador de corte limpio se mantuvo recto y quieto. Su expresión no cambió. Kakashi suspiró.

—Baja al médico y sana tus heridas.

Konohamaru asintió y luego miró a Naruto.

—Lo siento, Naruto. —Se dio la vuelta y se fue.

—Y tú ... — Kakashi le lanzó a Naruto una mirada, —dame algo de tiempo y vamos a averiguar quién estaba detrás de esto. Sé que el equipo que atacó a Hinata era un escuadrón de mercenarios contratados. Ellos trabajan para el mejor postor.

—Tienen que ser los thraxianos—. Solo la idea de que esos bastardos volvieran a poner sus manos sobre Hinata era suficiente para hacer sus dedos picaran para agarrar su hacha.

—No lo sabemos todavía. Dame tiempo.

Ahora Naruto entendía por qué Hinata se arriesgaba a dejar la Casa de Kakashi para seguir a los trabajadores de la Casa de Thrax. Esperar información era peor que aterrizar de frente en la arena.

Un golpe sonó en la puerta de Kakashi. Uno de los guardias de seguridad, vestido de gris y rojo, estaba en la puerta.

—Lo siento, Emperador Kakashi, —dijo la mujer. —Solo necesitaba informarle que la tormenta de arena que estábamos monitoreando ha cambiado de rumbo y se dirige a Konoha Magna.

Kakashi suspiró.

—Justo lo que necesitábamos. Bien, da las órdenes para que el personal instale las contraventanas. Cierre el campo de entrenamiento y asegúrese de que todos los trabajadores estén en casa mucho antes de que llegue la tormenta.

—Sí, Emperador.

Después de que el guardia se fue, Kakashi se movió, agarrando el brazo de Naruto.

—Te lo juro, descubriremos quién intentó llevársela.

El Emperador nunca le había mentido, y Kakashi era un hombre que siempre cumplía sus promesas.

Naruto asintió.

—Mientras tanto, no dejes que Hinata se pierda de tu vista. Manténla a salvo.

Naruto se enderezó. Eso significaba estar cerca de ella, sin espacio entre ellos.

Cada minuto de cada día expuesto a su dulce cuerpo. Él soltó un suspiro.

—Eso es correcto, —dijo Kakashi. —Independientemente de los demonios con los que estés luchando con respecto a esa mujer, debes apartarlos. Por su bien.

Pero, ¿y si el demonio fueras tú y la batalla fuera una que él no estaba seguro de poder vencer?

No importaba. Lo que importaba era Hinata, y el haría lo que fuera necesario para mantenerla a salvo.

**_Continuará..._**


	10. Capítulo 9

**_§ Hinata §_**

Hinata se dio vuelta en su cama, moviéndose para tratar de desenredar las sábanas de sus piernas. Suspiró y se recostó contra las almohadas. Sus pesadillas no la dejaban dormir. El rugido del viento afuera no estaba ayudando.

Un destello de relámpago atravesó los postigos, y luego un ruido ensordecedor de truenos sacudió todo el recinto.

Envolviéndose los brazos alrededor de sí misma, se deslizó fuera de la cama. Hace unas horas, una sirena había retumbado por toda la ciudad, advirtiendo a los ciudadanos que se avecinaba una tormenta de polvo masiva.

Los trabajadores de la Casa de Kakashi habían entrado en acción, instalando grandes contraventanas de madera en todas las ventanas. Miró a través de la pequeña brecha en los listones. La arena giraba afuera.

Al parecer, las tormentas de arena eléctricas mortales eran comunes aquí en Carthago. Vio como una gigantesca lanza de rayos se ramificaba en el cielo.

El pelo en sus brazos se alzó, la energía en el aire corrio por su piel.

Siempre había amado las tormentas eléctricas en la Tierra. Quería correr bajo la lluvia y ver el relámpago, mientras sus padres horrorizados la miraban como preguntando de dónde venía. Pero ella ya no estaba en la Tierra. No podía ver bien la tormenta desde aquí, y decidió que iba a encontrar un mejor punto de observación. Salió silenciosamente de su habitación y caminó a través de la sala de estar. Se dirigió por el pasillo, con los pies descalzos en silencio sobre la piedra, y hacia el pequeño balcón que había reclamado como suyo.

Las persianas también se habían instalado aquí, pero los huecos entre los listones eran más amplios, y cuando salió por la puerta, el viento sacudio su camisón blanco. Su cabello se enroscó alrededor de sus hombros. Tocó los postigos, abriendo uno un poco más. Observó la violenta tormenta de arena y el relámpago que la encendía.

Se sentía viva, eléctrica. Y esta noche, ella estaba agradecida de no estar de vuelta en una jaula. se abrazó a sí misma y se estremeció.

—No deberías estar aquí.

La profunda voz de Naruto la hizo volverse. Se quedó allí, enmarcado por la puerta, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho muy ancho y muy desnudo. Se sentía como si el rayo la hubiera atravesado, Su pecho estaba casi siempre desnudo, pero cada vez que lo veía, todavía le quitaba el aliento.

Hubo otro trueno. Hinata sintió como si los dos estuvieran en su propio capullo, rodeados por la tormenta. Se quedó allí, tan grande, tan alfa, tan fuerte. Ella dejó que su mirada se deslizara sobre sus enormes brazos, su fuerte mandíbula y su pecho desnudo.

Solo llevaba un par de pantalones grises holgados que cubrían sus fuertes piernas y el gran bulto de su polla.

Hinata dejó escapar un suspiro estremecedor. Deseaba tanto a este hombre, a pesar de que él la confundía. La apartaba con una mano y la abrazaba con la otra.

Quería tocarlo, presionar sus manos sobre todos esos músculos y rodear esa enorme polla. El calor corrió sobre su piel, enrojeciendo sus mejillas. Estaba tan encendida que le dolía. Otro estruendo de trueno retumbó.

Podía ver que su respiración áspera le hacía subir el pecho. Sus manos eran puños a sus costados, y ella podía ver claramente los músculos tensos en su cuello.

Ella quería desesperadamente tocarlo.

—Vuelve a la cama, Hinata.

Se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

Ella cerró los ojos. El viento corría a través de las contraventanas, y ahora sentía calor y frío mientras el viento la golpeaba. La necesidad de ir tras él era tan fuerte, que combinaba el pulso entre sus piernas y la necesidad de arañarla. Pero no lo haría. Esta vez, tenía que venir a ella.

Rápidamente, aseguró los postigos y corrió de regreso a su habitación.

Cuando un rayo golpeó de nuevo, se precipitó a su habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.Su piel se sentía demasiado sensible, sus senos hinchados, sus sentidos aumentados a niveles casi intolerables. Se dejó caer sobre su cama, tirando de su camisón. Nunca se había considerado a sí misma como una criatura sexual.

El sexo podría ser agradable y divertido, pero nunca antes se había sentido así.

Como si se estuviera quemando. Quería culpar a la tormenta, pero sabía que solo había un hombre a quien culpar. Un hombre que la hizo sentir como un infierno ardiente.

Imaginó el gran cuerpo de Naruto sobre el de ella, sus manos ásperas extendiendo sus muslos, su boca arrastrándose sobre sus pechos.

Asi nunca podria dormir. se recostó y empujó la tela de su camisón hasta su cintura. Luego dejó que su mano bajara, sobre su suave vientre, antes de que se deslizara entre sus muslos. Se tocó a sí misma, tragando un pequeño gemido.

Ya estaba húmeda y se imaginó la mano de Naruto sobre ella, su boca y la barba en su mandíbula raspando contra sus partes más sensibles.

La anticipación la hizo temblar. Finalmente, tocó su clítoris, haciendo un pequeño gemido. Ella lo frotó, sus piernas se movieron en la cama.

Estaba tan vacía. Siguió bajando y deslizó su dedo dentro de sí misma, pero no fue suficiente. No era Naruto.

Entonces escuchó un sonido de dolor. Un cruce entre un gemido y un gruñido. Ella se sobresaltó, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

Naruto estaba en la puerta.

Su rostro estaba torcido, el color subía por sus pómulos. Esas escamas oscuras evasivas eran visibles en sus brazos y el pecho. Sus miradas se encontraron, ambos respirando rápido.

Aparte del trueno y el aullido del viento, solo la respiración áspera de Naruto llenó el espacio. El vientre de Hinata se contrajo. siguió tocándose a sí misma y vio que su mirada se dirigía hacia allí. Con él mirándola, se sintió traviesa, sexy.

—No te detengas. —Su voz era un profundo gruñido. —Sigue tocándote.

Ella se lamió los labios. Esta no podía ser ella. era una científica sensata. La Dr. Hinata Hyūga no se acostaba en una cama, tocándose a sí misma delante de un hombre. No, no solo un hombre. Un gladiador alienígena grande y sexy.

Pero ella abrió sus piernas más ampliamente, su pulgar rodeando su clítoris. Su mirada nunca lo abandonó. Hubo más relámpagos otra vez, iluminando su gran forma con una dura luz blanca.

Debería estar asustada, pero mirarlo aumentó su deseo. movió sus dedos más rápido, y mientras lo observaba, vio que una de sus grandes manos se deslizaba por el costado de su abdomen. Él ahuecó el bulto gigante en sus pantalones y sus ojos se agrandaron. Era enorme ahora, forzando la tela de sus pantalones.

—No te detengas, —su voz fue torturada.

El deseo crecio dentro de ella, una bola de necesidad caliente y ardiente.

Hinata seguía rodeando su clítoris resbaladizo. La presión de su mirada y la mirada en sus ojos eran demasiado. Su espalda se arqueó, la electricidad se deslizó por su espina dorsal. Hinata gritó el nombre de Naruto cuando ella se vino.

Su orgasmo fue más duro que cualquier otro que haya tenido antes.

Un sonido casi animal llenó la habitación. A través de la bruma del placer, vio que Naruto todavía la estaba mirando. Parecía estar en agonía, el atormentado reflejado en los ojos y grabado en la cara.

Luego se dio la vuelta y salió tropezando.

Hinata se estremeció. ¿Iria tras el hombre terco o no?

**_§ Naruto § _**

Naruto no podía pensar. Se estrelló contra su habitación. La necesidad era un latido urgente a través de todo su cuerpo. Su polla era más dura y más dolorosa de lo que nunca había sido.

Caminó a través de su habitación, sintiendo que iba a salir de su piel. Vio que sus escamas estaban extendidas en sus brazos, su naturaleza animal cerca de la superficie. Se quito los pantalones y tomó su dolorosa polla en la mano. Cuando comenzó a acariciarla, un gemido salió de su garganta.

Vio a Hinata extendida frente a él, dedos delgados tocándose a sí misma.

Todo centrado en ese pequeño nudo fascinante que parecía ser el corazón de su placer. Bombeó su polla más fuerte y deseó que las manos de Hinata estuvieran sobre él, su boca ...

Maldición. Golpeó una mano contra la pared para mantenerse erguido.

Siguió tirando, necesitando algún tipo de liberación, algún tipo de cordura en esta locura. De repente, él la sintió. Olía al dulce aroma de su excitación. Sintió que una pequeña mano le tocaba la espalda y se puso rígido. Se deslizó delante de él, su camisón blanco brillaba en la oscuridad. Él sabía que ella no debería estar aquí. Él sabía que debía enviarla lejos.

Sus manos le rodearon la polla.

— Hinata ... — Un gemido torturado.

—Déjame. — Ella lo bombeó, su mirada clavada en su polla. —Eres tan grande, Naruto.

Escuchó la emoción en su voz y se perdió. Mientras ella lo trabajaba, sus caderas se sacudieron hacia adelante.

—Maldición, eso ... se siente tan bien—. Sintió el pulso de su polla en sus manos.

Una de sus manos se deslizó hacia abajo, trazando una vena gruesa a lo largo de su polla, luego volvió a subir, esparciendo el fluido que se escapaba de la punta a lo largo de su longitud. Entonces sus manos se fueron.

Miró hacia abajo y vio que ella estaba ahuecando sus pechos llenos a través de su camisón. Podía ver la sombra oscura de sus pezones a través de la tela delgada.

Ella le sonrió. ¿Cómo podría lucir dulce y sexy al mismo tiempo? Inocente y seductora en una.

Entonces ella lo instó a acercarse a su cama. Incapaz de formar ninguna palabra, colocó una rodilla en las cubiertas. Ella se movió más allá de él, acostada a lo largo del borde de la cama. Ella se estaba quitando el camisón, pero él se inclinó, agarró el escote y lo abrió con las manos.

Ella jadeó, sus dientes se hundieron en su labio inferior.

—No te puedo follar, Hinata. — La vio estremecerse y se maldijo a sí mismo por ser tan idiota. —Quiero hacerlo, pero no tengo control. Estoy al limite Eres tan pequeña, y yo soy tan grande. Te lastimaría y no quiero hacer eso. Me cortaría el brazo con mi hacha antes de lastimarte.

Finalmente, ella asintió, y luego se movió, sus manos fueron a sus pechos otra vez, empujando las dulces curvas juntas.

—Déjame hacerte sentir bien. Déjame probarte. —Todo lo que Naruto pudo escuchar fueron sus duras respiraciones.

No podía moverse, no podía decir nada. Ella extendió la mano, guiándolo hacia ella, hasta que su polla se deslizó entre sus suaves pechos.

_Dulce madre de las estrellas._

Él tragó en el aire.

Ella juntó los globos, hasta que estuvieron a su alrededor. Se movió hasta que estuvo a horcajadas sobre ella, con los muslos a ambos lados de su cuerpo delicioso. El deseo en sus ojos perlas era casi suficiente para que él se derramara sobre ella.

—Muévete, Naruto, — ella lo urgió.

Incapaz de detenerse, empujó contra ella, su polla deslizándose sobre su suave piel. Se movió unas cuantas veces, y la próxima vez, la cabeza hinchada de su polla tocó sus labios. Ella lo lamió, su polla se veía tan grande contra sus pequeños labios.

Maldición. Perdido. Estaba perdido en el deseo y en las otras emociones mezclando salvajemente dentro de él.

Siguió empujando, y comenzó a perder el ritmo. Él se agachó, una mano presionó la cama y la otra se enredó en su cabello.

— Hinata. — Su nombre fue arrancado de él.

Su lengua lamió la cabeza de hongo de su polla de nuevo, y un segundo después, su liberación lo golpeó con la fuerza de diez gladiadores. Su semilla se derramó sobre sus pechos y cuello. Él gimió, la sensación desgarró su espina dorsal, y siguió bombeando hasta que no quedó nada dentro de él.

Cuando finalmente pudo pensar otra vez, arrastró aire a sus pulmones ardientes. Se dejó caer a su lado en la cama, incapaz de apartar la mirada de ella.

Por los creadores, ella era tan bonita. Extendió la mano y tocó sus gruesos labios, luego arrastró su mano hacia donde su semilla la marcaba. Arrastró sus dedos a través de él, frotándolo sobre su piel pálida.Vio algo disparándose en sus ojos. A ella le gustó.

Naruto sintió una necesidad desesperada de cuidarla. Se levantó de la cama y entró en el baño y agarró un paño caliente. Cuando regresó, ella estaba tranquila, mirándolo mientras él comenzaba a limpiarla.

—No soy dulce e inocente.

Él le sonrió.

—Sí lo eres. Pero no todo el tiempo.

Ella se movió, poniéndose de rodillas. Su camisón desgarrado revoloteaba alrededor de su cuerpo.

—Soy una mujer que sabe lo que quiere. — Él se quedó quieto. Su barbilla se levantó. —Una mujer que te quiere.

Los dioses los ayudan a ambos. Él la alcanzó, con los dedos rozando su piel, cuando un golpe sono en la puerta, haciendo saltar sus goznes.

— Naruto, fuera de la cama. Tú y tu hacha son necesarios—. Era la profunda voz de Shikamaru. —Algunos criaderos han decidido usar la tormenta como una excusa para causar disturbios y saquear casas en el área donde viven los trabajadores. Algunos de nuestros trabajadores viven allí y Kakashi quiere que revisemos.

Revisar era una forma educada de decir que Kakashi quería que golpearan cabezas y se aseguraran que ninguna de sus personas saliera lastimada.

Las manos de Naruto se apretaron sobre Hinata.

—Tengo que…

—Ve—. Se puso el camisón hecho jirones a su alrededor. —Entiendo.

Ella era tan bella. Él ahuecó su mandíbula, complacido cuando ella empujó su palma.

—Te veré más tarde.

—¿Promesa?

—Promesa.

**_Continuará..._**


	11. Capítulo 10

**_§ Hinata §_**

Hinata salió de la ducha y se envolvió en una de las telas de secado.Después de que Naruto y los demás se hubieran ido para controlar los disturbios, ella se escabullío de regreso a su habitación. Se había sorprendido al descubrir que estaba cansada y que había caído en un sueño profundo y sin sueños.

Naruto y los otros habían estado fuera el resto de la noche. Ella los había oído regresar hace una hora. No podía esperar a ver a Naruto. Lo que habían hecho en su habitación ... Dios, lo que habían hecho.

Se echó el pelo húmedo hacia atrás y se miró en el espejo redondo sobre el lavamanos de su baño. A través de sus senos, su piel no tenía manchas ahora, pero ella la tocó. Recordando la forma en que la había marcado. Ella sonrió. Se sintió ... feliz. Se echó el pelo hacia atrás de las orejas. Estaba completamente loca por el hombre.

Emocionada por verlo, terminó de vestirse y se puso unos pantalones sencillos y una camisa del montón de ropa que Temari le había dado. Ahora que tenía dinero, podría comprar algo de ropa en el mercado para tener cosas propias. Se dirigió a la sala de estar.

Temari y algunos miembros del personal de la casa estaban ocupados organizando comida en algunos platos.

Su amiga levantó la vista y sonrió. Ella levantó un plato.

—¿Desayuno?

Hinata asintió y se sentó a la mesa.

—¿Donde está todo el mundo?

—Ellos regresaron tarde. Todos dormidos. — Temari se sentó junto a Hinata y comenzó a comer. —Pero tan pronto como huelan la comida, aparecerán. La mayoría de ellos parece necesitar mucho menos sueño que nosotros.

—¿Están todos bien? — ¿Estaba Naruto bien?

—Sí. Se eliminaron los disturbios y se disipó la tormenta.

Temari la miró y Hinata trató de no inquietarse.

—Te ves diferente—, dijo Temari.

—Dormí bien—. Hinata luchó para no sonrojarse.

—Habría pensado con la tormenta y lo que sucedió ayer, podrías haber tenido problemas.

Hinata cavó en lo que parecían huevos y pan recién horneado.

—Supongo que estaba cansada—. Se detuvo un segundo para preguntarse de qué criatura extraña venían los huevos, pero estaban deliciosos, así que siguió comiendo.

Unos minutos más tarde, apareció Shikamaru. El gran gladiador llevaba pantalones ajustados, negros y una camisa holgada y blanca que se desabrochaba. Se dirigió directamente hacia Temari, se inclinó y le dio un profundo beso en los labios.

Hinata dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro. Ella quería eso. Más que nada. La forma en que Shikamaru ahuecó la mejilla de Temari.

La forma en que su amiga, tan dura como las uñas, se inclinaba hacia el hombre como si supiera que ella pertenecía. Se abrió una puerta y entró Konohamaru.

Se veía como siempre, y si estaba cansado, no lo mostraba.

Entonces Naruto entró, y su corazón se apretó. Parecía cansado. Murmuró algo y se dirigió a tomar un bocado de la cocina. Ella lo miró, viendo la forma en que sus pantalones abrazaban su culo firme. Ella no podía creer que él hubiera estado parado frente a ella, desnudo, hace apenas unas horas.

—La próxima vez que algunos idiotas tengan la idea de hacer disturbios, sugiero que los dejemos. — Karui entró pisando fuerte. Tenía círculos oscuros bajo los ojos. —Necesito una taza caliente de rica con una inyección de estimulante.

Naruto se acercó y se dejó caer en el asiento junto a Hinata. Ella era tan increíblemente consciente de él. Quería decirle algo o tocarlo.

—¿Dormiste bien?

—Si.

Parecía concentrado en beber la bebida parecida al café que los demás llamaban rica. Pero entonces ella sintió un toque en su cabello y se dio cuenta de que él estaba acariciando la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Algo en su pecho floreció. Todos se sentaron, hablando y sumergiéndose en platos de comida llenos como montañas. Hinata se sentó allí, rodeada de todo este músculo y fuerza, y por primera vez en su vida, sintió que pertenecía.

La puerta se abrió y Kakashi entró. Ella notó que todos los demás se detenían y miraban hacia arriba.

Kakashi se dejó caer en una silla en la cabecera de la mesa. Suigetsu se alejó de la cocina y colocó una jarra de rica frente al imperator.

—Supongo que esto no es solo una visita amistosa por la mañana—, dijo Shikamaru.

Kakashi negó con la cabeza.

—Mi informante me respondió con la lista de personas en la venta privada de los Thraxians. Esa información, combinada con el intento de arrebatarles a Hinata ayer, nos ha dado lo suficiente como para identificar dónde se está reteniendo a Hanabi.

Hinata apretó sus manos juntas, recordando esos terribles momentos en que Konohamaru había sido herido y ella había sido atrapada. La gran mano de Naruto se cerró sobre las de ella.

—Es el Otsutsuki—, dijo Kakashi.

—Maldita sea, — dijo Naruto.

Hubo gruñidos del resto de los gladiadores.

La piel de Hinata se volvió helada de miedo.

—¿Quienes son?

—Son salvajes y ... locos. En la arena, es difícil predecir las técnicas de lucha de un Otsutsuki. Y su emperator ...

Ella se aferró a su brazo.

—¿Sí?

—A los Otsutsuki les gusta coleccionar cosas raras, —dijo Naruto.

Kakashi asintió.

—Su Emperator es conocido en todo el mundo por recolectar especímenes únicos de plantas, animales y personas.

—¿Por qué intentaría llevarme?

—Sospecho que quiere un conjunto a juego, —dijo Kakashi sombríamente. — Me reuní con él esta mañana.

¿Ya? Hinata se enderezó.

—¿La cambiarán o te dejarán pelear por ella?

Un músculo en la mandíbula de Kakashi tictac.

—Ni siquiera admiten que la tienen. — Los hombros de Hinata cayeron. —Tenía que asegurarme de que no vieran que esto me molestaba—. El ojo azul de Kakashi miró a Hinata. —Si ellos supieran ...

Ella asintió.

—Lo sé. Ellos harían las cosas más difíciles.

—El Otsutsuki la tendrá en su sala de recolección. — Shikamaru apoyó los codos en la mesa. —Nunca lo he visto, pero he oído susurros sobre el lugar. Está destinado a ser algo, con una vida vegetal y animales asombrosos.

—Es sólo otra prisión, — susurró Hinata.

Debajo de la mesa, Naruto se aferró a su muslo. Ese fuerte toque fue suficiente para anclarla.

—¿Podemos entrar? — Preguntó Temari.

Hinata sospechaba que debido a sus misiones secretas de rescate, todos conocían las fortalezas y debilidades de cada casa en la arena.

Kakashi negó con la cabeza.

—La seguridad en la Casa de Otsutsuki es de primera línea. Les gusta proteger su colección. Disponen de sensores, sistemas láser, alarmas. Y esas son las cosas que yo sé.

Suigetsu asintió pensativamente.

—He oído que solo se puede cerrar desde dentro.

Hinata se acomodó en su silla. ¿Cómo diablos sacarían a Hanabi de allí?A su alrededor, los gladiadores estallaron en discusión, haciendo sugerencias y descartando ideas. Hinata le dio vueltas al dilema en su cabeza, analizándolo como un problema científico.

—Lo que necesitamos es atraerlos, —dijo Hinata.

El silencio cayó sobre la mesa. Las miradas de todos se volvieron hacia ella.

Ella trató de no inquietarse.

—Necesitamos atraerlos ofreciéndoles algo que realmente quieren. Y luego hacer que se lleven ese algo a su casa. Algo que puede desbloquear su seguridad desde el interior.

—Un caballo de Troya, —murmuró Temari.

—¿Un qué? — Demandó Naruto.

Hinata tragó saliva.

—Una vieja leyenda de la tierra. Sobre un caballo lleno de soldados enemigos que fue devuelto dentro de una ciudad fortificada.

Kakashi la miró fijamente, sus dedos tamborileando sobre la mesa.

—¿Atraerlos con qué?

Hinata tuvo cuidado de no mirar a Naruto.

—Algo, o mejor dicho, alguien,ha quien no puedan resistirse.

Los dedos de Naruto se apretaron sobre su muslo.

—No.

Hinata levantó la barbilla.

—Atraiganlos conmigo.

**_§ Naruto §_**

Enfado. Cólera revuelta.

Naruto había sentido antes el calor de la furia, pero lo que sentía ahora era cien veces más fuerte. Además de su cansancio, su deseo apenas saciado, y el ardor de sus nudillos desgarrados por los golpes en el motín, no encontraba mucha paciencia.

Vio a sus amigos mirándolo y negó con la cabeza.

—No. No la usaremos como cebo y dejaremos que se la lleven.

Él miró fijamente sus bonitos ojos, pero en su mente, la vio extendida frente a él, su polla presionada contra sus labios. La imagen fue quemada en su cerebro.

Se puso de pie, consciente de que la habitación estaba en silencio.

Hinata se puso de pie, echando los hombros hacia atrás.

—Quiero a Hanabi de vuelta. La quiero fuera de cautiverio. Esta es la única manera. Entro, inhabilito la seguridad desde el interior, y tú vienes a buscarnos.

La ira surgió, como una bestia salvaje. Ella quería caminar junto al peligro.

Pasó el brazo por la mesa. Placas y vasos golpean el suelo de piedra, rompiéndose en pequeños pedazos. Vio a Hinata hacer una mueca, pero ella se mantuvo firme.

Naruto escuchó a Hinata suspirar.

—Ha pasado un tiempo desde que perdió tanto la paciencia que rompió los platos, —dijo Suigetsu perezosamente.

—Shush, —dijo Karui. —O te romperá la nariz.

Naruto los ignoró y se volvió hacia Hinata.

—No te arriesgarás así.

—Tengo que hacer esto, —dijo con calma.

—Entonces, ¿quieres que te vendamos? ¿Quieres terminar de nuevo en la jaula? — La vio estremecerse, y las sombras que se movían a través de sus ojos, y se odió a sí mismo por lastimarla. Extendió la mano y la agarró por los hombros. —Lo prohíbo.

Las sombras huyeron.

—¿Lo prohibes? He tenido mucha gente en mi vida que me exige hacer esto o aquello. Cosas que les convienen, no a mí. — Ella asomó el centro de su pecho. —No te dejaré hacer lo mismo.

— Hinata ...

—Necesito tu apoyo, Naruto. Te necesito a mis espaldas.

Maldición. Se dio la vuelta, poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza. Iba contra todo en él dejar que se pusiera en peligro. Sentía que la terrible tensión en su cuerpo lo iba a romper.

—Todos estaremos allí para ti, Hinata, —dijo Temari.

—Todos estaremos allí para garantizar que se mantenga a salvo, —agregó Shikamaru.

Naruto se quedó mirando la pared, tratando de encontrar otra manera de hacer esto. Quería tirarla en sus brazos, llevársela y mantenerla a salvo. Pero eso condenaría a su prima a un destino terrible, y Hinata nunca lo perdonaría.

—Por favor, Naruto.

Sus palabras tranquilas lo atravesaron. No resolvería nada con maldecir a estas mujeres de la Tierra por ser tan valientes.

Finalmente, dejó caer sus brazos y se volvió, su ira se enfrió.

—Tendrás un rastreador implantado. No te perderé si algo sale mal.

Hinata abrió la boca para objetar, pero Kakashi asintió.

—Absolutamente.

—Y después de que la compren, entramos en seguida. Ella no estará en una jaula por más de una hora.

Una vez más, Kakashi asintió.

Hinata se acercó a Naruto, presionando sus dedos ligeramente contra su pecho.

—Gracias.

Extendió la mano y la empujó contra su pecho. Él no podía acercarla lo suficiente.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasa después? — Temari preguntó.

Kakashi se puso de pie.

—Necesitamos organizar una fiesta privada para subastar Hinata. Algo llamativo. —Su mirada se volvió hacia adentro. —Creo que me juntare con Sora en el Casino Dark Nebula.

Naruto sabía que Dark nebula era el más rico y elegante que todos los casinos en Konoha Magna. Y su dueño era un hombre muy asustadizo, y muy rico.

—¿Quién es este Sora? — Preguntó Hinata.

—Un hombre poderoso, —dijo Kakashi. —Apareció de la nada hace quince años y convirtió un pequeño casino en la empresa más rica del planeta. Él tiene sus dedos en muchas cosas, y me debe un favor.

— Sora podrá organizar una fiesta que Otsutsuki no podrá rechazar, — dijo Shikamaru.

Hinata asintió.

—Bueno. Vamos a hacerlo.

La mirada de Kakashi recorrió la habitación.

—Considérenlo hecho. Pero por ahora, todos ustedes tienen un torneo de exhibición privada contra la Casa de Nalax preparense. El hijo de un rico señor de las finanzas de Maton II cumple un cumpleaños.

Hubo gemidos de los gladiadores.

La cara de Kakashi se mantuvo impasible.

—Está pagando mucho dinero para verlos vencer a la Casa de Nalax. No lo decepcionen.

Cuando Kakashi se fue, Naruto apretó a Hinata con fuerza. Tan pequeña y delicada, pero sabía que las apariencias podían ser muy engañosas. La ira en él no se había ido. En cambio, solo estaba esperando su oportunidad de saltar. Y estaría feliz de reprimir su frustración con algunos gladiadores en la arena.

**_Continuará..._**


	12. Capítulo 11

**_§ Hinata §_**

Hinata observó a Naruto dar otro golpe desgarrador al gladiador con el que estaba luchando. Ella se estremeció. La pelea de exhibición privada estaba en pleno apogeo.

Esta noche, Naruto había renunciado a su hacha y llevaba unos pesados nudillos de metal en sus manos. Claramente, él estaba decidido a aliviar su ira en la arena. Tuvo otro golpe antes de cargar hacia adelante, derribando a varios gladiadores enemigos.

Esta pelea de exhibición se redujo, a una pequeña arena privada. Echó un vistazo al palco de patrocinadores que sobresalía sobre el suelo de arena, y estudió al hombre adinerado y su séquito, todos ellos vestidos de colores llamativos y bebiendo y riendo mientras la pelea se desarrollaba debajo de ellos.

La Casa de Nalax tenía una mezcla de gladiadores resistentes, pero Hinata notó que uno parecía ser más pequeño y menos experimentado que los demás. Había torcido su espada numerosas veces.

A ella no le sorprendió que los gladiadores de la Casa de Kakashi no lo estuvieran involucrando.

Naruto se volvió hacia algunos gladiadores más, carne tocando carne. Luego se giró para enfrentar a otro gladiador de Nalax, solo para descubrir que el pequeño gladiador se encogía ante él. Naruto lo miró por un segundo, antes de que empujara al hombre a un lado y fuera tras otro gladiador.

Estaba enojado, pero todavía era un gran protector. Su pecho se sentía tan apretado como una roca. Él estaba molesto con ella, lastimado, y ella tenía la culpa.

—Así que ... tú y Naruto resolvieron las cosas.

Hinata miró a Temari, que estaba sentado a su lado, comiendo algo de mahiz.

Hinata se encogió de hombros.

—Es complicado.

Temari resopló.

—Siempre lo es cuando los hombres están involucrados.

Hinata reprimió una sonrisa.

—Pensarías que el hecho de que hayamos sido arrastradas a la mitad de la galaxia podría haber hecho las cosas un poco diferentes.

—Muy bien. Crees que encontrarse con un gladiador alienígena macho-alfa en el borde exterior de la galaxia no equivaldría a ninguna complicación.

Bueno, cuando Temari lo expresaba así ...

—Es que la vida parece más simple en la arena. Entrena, lucha, gana. Una vez que tengas tu libertad, haz lo que quieras.

La mirada de Temari estaba en la pelea.

—Son héroes, Hinata. Amado por la multitud—. Su mirada ahora se dirigió a los espectadores que gritaban. —Pero la cara que muestran los aficionados, es una fachada. Rara vez muestran a alguien lo que realmente son. Todos terminaron aquí por diferentes razones: duras y oscuras. Son luchadores duros e implacables ... pero es solo un lado de ellos. Y solo dejan que las personas que les importan vean su verdadero ser.

Una vez más, Hinata observó a Naruto golpear a un oponente.

—Él está sosteniendo mucha oscuridad dentro de él. Mucho dolor.

Temari apretó el hombro de Hinata.

— Shikamaru también lo esta. Solo porque nos hemos enamorado no hace que eso desaparezca mágicamente. Pero he visto que ... su carga se ha aligerado un poco—. Ella sonrió, su mirada encontró a su hombre. —Me gusta pensar que hice eso.

La garganta de Hinata se apretó.

—Creo que acabo de agregar mas a la carga de Naruto—. Ella lo miró, mientras luchaba como un hombre poseído. —Y se niega a mostrarme su dolor. Siento que está escondiendo algo.

—Él tiene miedo por ti. Yo también.

— Temari, yo ...

Su amiga asintió.

—Tienes que hacer esto. Lo sé. Entiendo. Quiero que Hanabi vuelva a salvo, también. Solo deseo que no tuvieras que arriesgarte para hacerlo.

—¿Crees que ella está bien?

—Nunca he conocido a una mujer más dura que Hanabi. Esa mujer no le teme a nadie. — Hinata asintió.

Ella siempre admiraba a su prima confiada, pero Hinata sabía lo que el cautiverio podía hacerte. Cómo podría romperte lentamente.

— Kakashi está haciendo los arreglos para la fiesta—, dijo Temari.

Hinata respiró hondo.

—Bien—. Ella no mentiría. estaba aterrorizada.

—Nos tienes a todos allí para ti. Incluyendo a Naruto, incluso si está enojado.

De repente, la multitud se quedó sin aliento.

Hinata se giró y vio que Naruto estaba peleando con un gladiador casi tan alto como él. El gladiador rival sostenía cuchillos largos. Cortó y abrió un corte en el pecho de Naruto. Un grito se hago en la garganta de Hinata.

_Muévete más rápido, Naruto_ pensó. Mientras veía como el gladiador lo cortaba otra vez. Vio que Naruto estaba sonriendo.

Hinata se levantó de un salto, sus manos se curvaron alrededor de la barandilla.

—Está dejando que el gladiador le haga daño.

Entonces Naruto arremetio.

Atacó al gladiador con fuerza. Los cuchillos del otro hombre cayeron en la arena, junto con la salpicadura de sangre de los golpes viciosos de Naruto. Ella vio que sus escamas habían aparecido en su pecho y brazos. Miró hacia otro lado, aspirando aire. Esto era su culpa. Miró hacia atrás, y cuando el gladiador cayó hacia atrás sobre la arena, Naruto lo siguió, sin vacilar nunca en sus golpes.

Shikamaru y Jūgo apartaron a Naruto del hombre. Se oyó una sirena y el anunciador dio por terminada la pelea. Como este fue un combate de exhibición, no hubo ganador.

Shikamaru y Jūgo sacaron a un Naruto luchando fuera de la arena.

—Yo ... tengo que irme, —dijo ella.

Temari asintió.

—Cuida de él.

**§ Naruto §**

A Naruto le gustó la picadura de los cortes en su pecho. Estaba cubierto de sudor y sangre.

—¿Qué demonios estabas pensando en el nombre del demonio? — Naruto se quedó en silencio. Shikamaru maldijo. —Sé que estás molesto por el plan, pero eso no justifica que hayas matado a un pobre bastardo en un torneo de exhibición.

—¿Y si fuera Temari? — Las palabras de Naruto salieron como proyectiles. —¿Y si ella fuera vendida al Otsutsuki? —Vio la cara de Shikamaru contraerse. Naruto negó con la cabeza. —Demonios, ni siquiera es lo mismo. Temari puede protegerse a sí misma, Hinata no puede.

Shikamaru cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Ella es lista, inteligente. Necesitas confiar en ella.

Las emociones que se retorcían en su pecho eran demasiado.

—Esto ... me está controlando. No puedo encontrar ningún control.

La cara del otro hombre se puso seria.

—Tu ... herencia se está levantando.

—Sí—. Naruto se quedó mirando las escamas de sus brazos. Eran solo una advertencia.

Se marchó. La ira y el miedo se retorcían dentro de él. Infierno, miedo. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuvo miedo?

Pensó de nuevo, y pudo recordar esos momentos en la nave de su hermano, llegando a aterrizar en Konoha Magna. Su hermano no había dicho una palabra, pero sabía lo que iba a pasar. Él había sido un guerrero endurecido por la batalla y todavía estaba aterrorizado. Pero la primera vez que se vio obligado a entrar en la arena, juró que nunca más volvería a tener miedo.

Al principio, se abrazó y soltó el lado animal que vivía dentro de él. Luego, con la ayuda de Shikamaru, había aprendido a controlarlo.Ahora, él estaba perdiendo el control de eso, y no tenía idea de qué hacer.

Naruto entró en la casa de Kakashi y observó a los trabajadores dispersarse fuera de su camino. Se dirigió a través de la sala de estar y siguió a su habitación.

Luego se detuvo y miró fijamente.

Había pequeñas velas por todas partes. Hinata estaba de pie junto a su cama con un simple vestido azul. El traje abrazó todas sus curvas y se hundió lo suficiente en el cuello para mostrar un indicio de escote. Se miraron el uno al otro. Junto a ella había una simple silla de madera y, en un pequeño soporte, un cuenco de agua humeante.

—Siéntate, —dijo en voz baja.

El no se movio

Sus ojos brillaron.

—Vamos.

Se dejó caer en la silla. Ella extendió la mano, rozando con los dedos las sujeciones de su arnés. Ella se tomó su tiempo para desabrocharlo y deslizarlos fuera de su pecho. Luego agarró su mano izquierda, sus dedos se movieron sobre los nudillos manchados de sangre. Él casi apartó su mano, pero sintiendo sus pensamientos, su agarre se apretó.

Vio como ella se los limpio, y luego levantó su mano derecha e hizo lo mismo. Parecía mal ver la sangre manchada en sus dedos. Entonces, sintió sus dedos en un ligero toque de pluma sobre sus nudillos desgarrados.

Soltó su mano, se acercó al cuenco y sacó un paño. Comenzó a limpiar sus heridas. Vio como la luz de las velas parpadeaba sobre su piel, volviéndola dorada. Ella sin palabras limpió su mano derecha y luego la izquierda.

Después de enjuagar la tela otra vez, comenzó a frotar los cortes en su pecho.

Ella hizo un sonido de cacareado.

—No deberías haber dejado que te lastimaran.

Su toque estaba volviendo loco a Naruto. Su olor se estaba filtrando en sus sentidos, tan profundo que sabía que nunca lo sacaría. Sintió que sus escamas temblaban a lo largo de sus brazos.

Se sentía como una bestia en celo. Quería quitarle la ropa, empujarla sobre el suelo ...

Con demasiada facilidad, podía ver a los dos enredados en la cama mientras se conducía dentro de ella. Se puso rígido. Ella se merecía algo mejor que una bestia.

Ella le tocó un corte profundo en el hombro y él hizo un silbido. Ella se tomó su tiempo, teniendo cuidado al limpiarlo. Luego se inclinó y poso sus labios.

Tan rápido y ligero que apenas lo registró antes de que ella estuviera de pie otra vez.

—Entra y dúchate. Después, pondré un poco de mi gel medicinal en ti.

Naruto no protestó. No podía negar que esta mujer tenía algún tipo de poder sobre él. Entró en su cuarto de baño, se quitó el resto de su ropa y se metió debajo del agua. No se demoró en la ducha, y lo mantuvo frío.

Sus manos se apretaron en puños contra las baldosas de piedra. Necesitaba encontrar algo de control. Necesitaba enviarla lejos. Se secó con unos golpecitos descuidados de la tela de secado. Envolvió la tela húmeda alrededor de su cintura y se dirigió de nuevo al dormitorio.

Ella le hizo un gesto para que volviera a la silla y él volvió a sentarse. Luego, sus pequeñas manos alisaban el gel en los cortes de su pecho.

—No me merezco esto, —se quejó.

Hinata lo miró.

—Todos merecen ser atendidos de vez en cuando. Incluso grandes y melancólicos gladiadores.

Ella volvió a su tarea. Ella siguió acariciando sus dedos y expandiendo el gel sobre su piel, y su polla se hinchó. Ella se apretó contra él mientras alcanzaba los cortes en sus hombros, sus pechos llenos presionaban contra él. Sus manos se apretaron en sus caderas.

— Hinata.

Ella debe haber escuchado la tensión en su voz. Tiró el gel médico a un lado, apoyando las manos en sus hombros.

—Toma lo que necesites, Naruto.

—¿Qué? — Él le frunció el ceño.

—¿No te has dado cuenta todavía de que soy tuya?

¿Suya? Nunca nadie había sido suyo. Las personas que él creía que amaba lo habían echado a la basura.

—No voy a ir a ninguna parte, —susurró.

Con un gemido, la tiró hacia adelante. Ella aterrizó en su regazo, a horcajadas sobre él. Le gustó el pequeño jadeo que hizo.

Entonces levantó la mano, agarró la parte superior de su vestido y la abrió.

Sus pechos se derramaron.

—¡Naruto! Tienes que dejar de rasgar mi ropa.

El se congelo

—¿No te gusta?

Su boca se abrió, luego se cerró.

—Bueno…

Él sonrió. A ella le gustó. Él la empujó hacia adelante, chupando un pezón rosado entre sus labios. Sus manos se movieron hacia arriba, sujetando su cabeza. Ella gimió Siguió chupando y lamiendo. Luego se movió hacia el otro globo, burlándose de ese bonito pezón. Sosteniéndola así, tocándola, probándola, sintió como su redención.

Esta mujer exuberante que lo miraba como si fuera bueno y ligero. Ella se estaba moviendo contra él ahora, haciendo pequeños y urgentes sonidos. Levantó la cabeza y tocó su boca con la de ella.

Nunca había sido un besador, siempre fue demasiado íntimo, demasiado lento. Pero le encantó el sabor de Hinata. Él empujó su lengua dentro de su boca, queriendo explorar cada parte de ella, saborear cada parte.

—Me estoy quemando—. Sus palabras fueron un susurro ronco.

Él se agachó y deslizó una mano debajo de su vestido. Se movió a lo largo de su muslo, hasta que encontró el calor húmedo de ella. No llevaba ropa interior.

Él pasó sus dedos por sus pliegues.

—Estás empapada.

Ella se sonrojo

—Para ti.

Quería escucharla venirse. Él la había visto complacerse ella misma esa mañana, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de tocarla, de ser quien la habia hecho venir. Él separó sus pliegues y deslizó un dedo grueso dentro de ella. Su gemido fue largo y fuerte.

Maldición, estaba apretada. Por un momento, se preguntó si cabría. Él se movió hacia arriba, encontrando ese pequeño nudo intrigante con el que la había visto jugar.

—Oh. — Ella se sacudió. —Sí.

—¿Cómo se llama esto? — Él rodeó la carne sensible.

— Clítoris—. Su voz era entrecortada. —Mi clítoris. — Ella frunció el ceño, la curiosidad brillaba en los ojos perlas de su pequeña científica. —No has ... um ... visto

—Normalmente los lugares sensibles están dentro de las hembras.

Él metió su dedo dentro de ella otra vez. Necesitaba asegurarse de que estuviera lista para él. Su boca se abrió, sus manos se clavaron en sus hombros.

—Siempre he pensado que debería haber estado en el interior, también. Eso haría la vida mucho más fácil.

—Me gustas tal como eres, Hinata. — La forma en que se movía, apretando su mano, le dijo que le gustaba su toque.

Él cuidadosamente introdujo un segundo dedo dentro de ella.

—Sí, Naruto. Hazme llegar.

Le encantaba escucharla hablar así. Las palabras sucias dichas en un tono tan original y apropiado. Movió su pulgar hasta que encontró su clítoris de nuevo. La observó moverse, gimiendo, y desesperadamente quería saber cómo se sentía su clítoris con su lengua. Luego. Se hizo la promesa a sí mismo.

Por ahora, lo presionó sobre círculos lisos.

—Sí. —Ella estaba montando contra su mano, tratando de encontrar su liberación. Entonces jadeó y arqueó la espalda. Mientras gritaba, nunca había visto nada más bonito. Su cabeza se dejó caer contra su hombro, su respiración rápida hizo eco en su oído. —Te necesito dentro de mí, Naruto. Por favor, no me hagas esperar más.

El no podia Se había dicho mil veces que se mantuviera alejado de ella, pero no podía detener la necesidad y no podía encontrar la fuerza para alejarla.

Quito la tela de secado alrededor de sus caderas hacia un lado, liberando su polla tensa. Era más rigida de lo que nunca había sido, apuntando hacia arriba.

Luego tiró los restos de su vestido sacándolo de sus caderas.

—Estás a cargo. — Su voz sonaba tan ronca que era difícil distinguir sus palabras.

Quería empujarla sobre la gran cama, cubrirla con su cuerpo. Pero no se arriesgaría a hacerle daño la primera vez. Él tenía que cuidar de ella.

Él puso sus manos alrededor de su cintura, y la levantó. Ella le tocó la cara, los labios. ¿Estaba memorizando cómo se veía? Nadie había mirado su cara áspera con tanta maravilla. No era guapo como Konohamaru, ni robusto como Shikamaru. Ella se inclinó hacia adelante y otra vez se besaron, áspero, nerviosa, sus dientes hundiéndose en su labio. Él deslizó sus manos hacia abajo para ahuecar su culo, sus manos apretando los dulces globos.

—No tengo control, —dijo en voz baja.

Le acarició la carne.

—Eres perfecto. —Él gimió.

Ella se movía contra él ahora, cada oscilación frotaba su polla contra la carne húmeda entre sus muslos. Entonces ella se agachó y agarró su polla. Se levantó un poco, presionando su otra mano contra su hombro. Se movió hasta que la gruesa cabeza de él se alojó en su abrupta apertura, luego sus ojos se encontraron con los de él. Y comenzó a bajar.

Maldición. Estaba caliente, mojada y muy apretada.

La cabeza gorda e hinchada de él se deslizó dentro de ella y él observó cómo ella se mordía el labio.

—Eres tan grande, — gimió ella.

_No te detengas _

—Tómate tu tiempo—. Le costo pronunciar las palabras. Lo que realmente quería era undirse dentro de ella, tirarla en la cama y llenarla.

Ella siguió bajándo, y él la sintió estirándose a su alrededor.

—Tan lleno—. Su boca se redondeaba en una perfecta O.

Naruto apretó los dientes.

_Controlate_. Necesitaba el control.

—Te estoy lastimando.

—No. Se siente bien. —Su mano tocó su mandíbula, forzando su cabeza hacia arriba. —Tómame.

Incapaz de detenerse, él insto sus caderas hacia arriba, llenándola, su polla se alojó profundamente.

Sus uñas se clavaron en sus hombros y ella gritó.

El se congelo

—Estás muy apretada.

—No. — Ella movió sus caderas, encontrando algún ritmo secreto. —Me gusta la forma en que me llenas.

Ella comenzó a moverse arriba y abajo, montándolo con fuerza. Sus manos se flexionaron sobre su culo y gruñó, el último de su pensamiento consciente se escapó.

_Mía. Siempre mía._

Un eco avaro, animal desde lo más profundo de él.

Cuando su control se rompió, la empujó, decidido a hacer de esta mujer suya en todos los sentidos.

**_Continuará..._**


	13. Capítulo 12

**_§ Hinata §_**

Ambos estaban resbaladizos por el sudor, chocando unos contra otros.

Hinata estaba jadeando, flotando en el borde de otro orgasmo. Estaba tan cerca, pero no podía llegar hasta allí.

Estaba tan llena y estirada. Naruto siguió trabajando con ella de arriba abajo en su enorme polla, y ella era un desastre tembloroso.

— Naruto—.No estaba segura de lo que estaba pidiendo, pero él parecía saberlo.

—¿Necesitas mi ayuda, dulzura? — Una mano ruda se deslizó entre sus cuerpos. —Te ayudaré.

Encontró su clítoris y ella gimió. Mientras lo frotaba, la electricidad se disparó a través de ella, construyendo tan fuerte que sintió una punzada de miedo.

—Vamos mi polla, Hinata. Déjame sentir que me aprietas.

Al oír esa voz ronca diciendo su nombre, se puso nerviosa. gritó, exquisitas olas de placer golpeándola como un golpe de cuerpo completo. Naruto se puso de pie, abrazándola con fuerza, manteniéndose dentro de ella. Dio unos pasos hacia la cama. Ella todavía estaba en medio de su orgasmo cuando él la acostó, su peso cayendo sobre ella. Amaba la pesada sensación de él. Él empujó, más profundo que antes. Ella gritó de nuevo y esta vez él tomó el control completo.

Él se estrelló contra ella una y otra vez, hasta que un gruñido animal fue arrancado de su garganta.

—Ese soy yo dentro de ti, Hinata. Eres mía.

—¡Sí!

Se retiró, quedándose solo con la cabeza de su polla alojada dentro de ella.

—¿Eres mía, Hinata? — Él empujó dentro de ella. —¿Esto es todo mío?

Estaba estirándose sobre ella, sus músculos tensos, su cara dura.

—Tuya, —murmuró ella.

Nunca se había sentido tan segura, tan consumida, tan bien, como se sentía con este hombre.

Él empujó profundamente, manteniéndose allí mientras entraba en ella.

Cuando se derrumbó sobre ella, ella sintió que él se preparaba para moverse. Hinata apretó sus brazos y piernas alrededor de él.

—No te vayas.

—Soy demasiado pesado. —Él se movió hacia un lado y la acercó, su polla aún dentro de ella. —No voy a ninguna parte.

Hinata suspiró. Con pereza, se inclinó hacia adelante para presionar un beso contra su pecho resbaladizo.

—Nunca he tenido sexo así.

Una mano áspera le acarició la espalda, antes de descansar sobre su trasero.

—No creo que nadie haya tenido sexo así.

Ella sonrió contra su piel. Era tan grande, fuerte y duro, pero aún podía ser dulce. Él la miró, su rostro relajado, pero de alguna manera feroz al mismo tiempo. Se preguntó si su gladiador estaba alguna vez verdaderamente en paz.

—Odie verte lastimado, — le dijo ella.

Sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de ella.

—Fui estúpido por llevar las emociones a la arena. Shikamaru siempre nos recuerda que mantengamos la cabeza fría.

—Dejaste que el gladiador te lastime.

Naruto respiró hondo.

—Cuando vine por primera vez, estaba tan enojado. con mi hermano, mi familia, las situación. Dedique mi vida a ser un guerrero para mi gente, y cómo me lo agradecieron. Encontré que pelear me ayudó a encontrar algo de control. Y cuando me lastimé, el dolor también me ayudó.

Ella hizo un pequeño sonido.

—¿Necesitas el dolor?

—Ya no. No me alimenta, ni nada. Hay algunos gladiadores que conozco que se excitan con esto. Yo era joven y estaba fuera de control.

—Eras joven, abandonado y herido.

—A los gladiadores resistentes no les gusta admitir eso—. Respiró hondo.

—Era más que eso—.Ella sintió la seriedad en su tono. —Dime, Naruto. — Ella le acarició el brazo con la mano. —Tiene que ver con tus escalas.

Maldijo entre dientes. Cuando él trató de alejarse, ella se aferro con fuerza.

—Dime.

—Mi especie es la Uzumaki. Somos grandes, fuertes, tenemos sentidos mejorados. Éramos guerreros.

Eso describía a su gladiador perfectamente.

—Bien.

—Pero hace siglos, nuestro planeta fue invadido por otra especie alienígena—. Su mandíbula funcionó. —Eran una raza salvaje, brutal. Escalada, salvaje y viciosa.

Hinata luchó para mantener sus emociones fuera de su cara.

—Violaron y saquearon hasta que finalmente fueron derrotados. Pero de vez en cuando, un niño Uzumaki mostrabá las características de retroceso de esos invasores. Una bestia que vive dentro de ellos—. Su mirada se clavó en ella. —Yo soy un moustro.

Hinata trazó círculos perezosos en su pecho, sobre los duros planos de los músculos.

—Me encantan tus escamas, Naruto. No te veo como un monstruo.

—A veces pierdo el control ...

—Mucha gente lo hace. No te hace un animal.

—No lo entiendes. Cuando llegué aquí ... yo era un animal. Mi familia me usó como un guerrero, un arma, y luego, cuando ...

Cuando se había vuelto demasiado peligroso, lo habían abandonado. Ella seguía tocándolo. Algo le advirtió que Naruto la necesitaría para demostrarle que lo aceptó tal como era. Las palabras no serían suficientes.

—Es difícil estar solo. Nadie en quien apoyarse. Recuerdó estar en una celda. Tan completamente sola.

—No pienses en los thraxianos. —Sus manos se deslizaron sobre las de el. —Ya no estás sola.

No. Ella tenía a Temari, y este extraterrestre grande y duro que finalmente la había dejado escabullirse en su duro caparazón.

—Sé que estás enojado por el plan ...

Él ahuecó su barbilla. —Esta noche, somos solo tú y yo. Todavía no quiero pensar en el mañana.

Ella asintió.

—Me gusta el sonido de eso. ¿Entonces que haremos?

—Bueno, estaba pensando que nos tomaramos una ducha juntos.

Ella se estremeció Imaginando sus manos ásperas y jabonosas frotando su piel.

—Eso suena bien.

—Entonces te tumbaré y te lameré entre las piernas hasta que llegues.

Ella jadeó.

—Oh.

Lo escuchó reír.

—Te gusta como suena eso, ¿eh, dulzura? También estoy planeando tener mi polla dentro de ti toda la noche.

¿Toda la noche? No estaba segura de si estaba emocionada, horrorizada o impresionada. Está bien, ella estaba emocionada.

—Te voy a hacer llegar de todas las formas que conozco, —dijo, su voz se convirtió en un gruñido.

Oh chico malo.

Cuando la levantó y la llevó hacia el baño, Hinata supo que iba a pasar una noche larga y salvaje.

§ Naruto §

—He estado buscando un conejillo de indias para probar mi nuevo lote de linimento.

Naruto terminó de pasar el paño seco sobre su pecho y miró a Hinata. Estaba sentada en el borde de su cama, vestida con una de sus camisas. Era demasiado grande y se caía de un hombro, dejando al descubierto una piel suave.

Era tarde. Se había tomado el tiempo para escabullirse para encontrar algo de comida para que ellos pudieran repostar. La había acosado durante horas, pero ahora, al ver sus piernas y hombros desnudos y el desordenado vello del color de el cielo de la noche, sintió que algo se agitaba dentro de él. Un hambre aún no satisfecha.

—¿Conejillo de indias? — Preguntó.

—Oh, un lindo, pequeño y esponjoso animal en la Tierra.

El parpadeó.

—¿Crees que soy como un lindo, pequeño y esponjoso animal?

Ella sonrió.

—No. Los conejillos de indias se usaban como sujetos de prueba antes de que encontráramos otras formas de probar los productos. Quiero que seas mi sujeto de prueba. —Levantó una olla pequeña. —Acuéstate boca abajo en la cama. Déjame frotar esto en ti.

Él frunció el ceño.

—Es mejor que no huela a flores.

Una sonrisa feliz flotó en sus labios.

—No hay flores. —Abrió la olla y un fuerte aroma a cítricos llenó la habitación.

Había estado tan concentrado en su propia ira y miedo de usar a Hinata como cebo. Ahora que la vio, sonrojada y relajada, se dio cuenta de que ella también se había preocupado. Y él había estado haciendo su carga más grande.

Se dio cuenta de que haría cualquier cosa para mantener esa sonrisa en su rostro. Se tendió en la cama, apoyando la cabeza en sus antebrazos. Ella se acercó a él, y él sintió que el linimento fresco tocaba su piel.

Ella comenzó a frotar su espalda con golpes firmes. tenía manos sorprendentemente fuertes.

Se sintió bien. Y ella no dudó en tocarlo. Él había revelado su pasado, y aunque sabía que ella realmente no podía entenderlo, no parecía molesta en absoluto.

—Probé unas cuantas mezclas diferentes, pero creo que esta es la mejor. — Ella amasó sus músculos y habló sobre los beneficios de su linimento.

Las cosas que había intentado no habían funcionado y cómo había llegado a su formulación actual. Él sonrió. Ella claramente amaba su trabajo. Su mujer era inteligente.

Su mujer

—Oye, te tensaste. — Ella movió sus manos en un suave movimiento por su columna vertebral. —Relájate.

¿Quería que Hinata fuera suya? Sí. Todavía no estaba seguro de ser lo suficientemente bueno para ella. Si alguna vez realmente viera lo que vivía dentro de él, correría gritando.

Sus manos se detuvieron.

— Naruto, tus escalas se están mostrando.

—Es un signo de ... fuerte emoción—. Él sintió su quietud.

—¿Qué estás sintiendo ahora?

—Felicidad.

Esperó a que ella dijera algo, pero en cambio, sintió que ella se movía y presionaba un beso en la base de su cuello.

—Yo también. Cuando me secuestraron, la felicidad parecía muy lejana. Solo un sueño lejano, imposible. Demonios, incluso antes de que me tomaran, no estaba feliz.

Naruto volvió la cabeza.

—¿Por qué?

—Mis padres ... querían que me casara, no trabajara, y definitivamente que no fuera al espacio.

¿Querían sofocarla?

—¿Por qué harían eso?

—Tenían creencias diferentes. No pudieron entender mi profunda pasión por mi trabajo. Nunca fui lo suficientemente buena para ellos.

Él le agarró el muslo.

—Esa es su falta, no la tuya.

Ella se aclaró la garganta.

— Está bien, chico grande. Date la vuelta. A continuación te voy a frotar el pecho.

Naruto se dio la vuelta, estirando los hombros. Sus músculos se sentían flojos y relajados.

—El linimento es bueno.

—Gracias.

Al reasentarse, se aseguró de que la tela que cubría sus caderas se cayera.

Observó cómo la mirada de Hinata bajaba por su pecho, amando esa mirada ansiosa y hambrienta en sus ojos. Entonces su mirada se posó en su polla dura como una roca.

Ahora sus ojos se ensancharon.

— Naruto. — Ella se lamió los labios. — ¿Cómo puedes estar listo de nuevo?

—Al mirarte. — Levantó una mano, tirando de la camisa, abriéndola. —Esta camisa es mía.

—No lo rompas—. Ella soltó una carcajada. —No nos quedará ropa al ritmo al que te diriges.

Ella colocó la olla de linimento en la mesita de noche. Luego se sacó la camisa sobre la cabeza.

Ahora fue el turno de Naruto de mirar con hambre. Todas esas hermosas curvas.

—Ven aquí, — gruñó.

De repente estaba muy hambriento.La levantó y escuchó sus gritos roncos mientras la colocaba sobre su cuerpo. Cuando colocó sus rodillas a ambos lados de su cabeza, vio que sus mejillas se pusieron rosadas.

— Naruto, no estoy segura de ...

Agarró sus rodillas, mirando hacia arriba a los pliegues de color rosa por encima de él. Sin avisarla, la lamió.

Ella se sacudió

—Oh Dios. Eso es muy bueno.

Naruto se puso a trabajar comiéndola. Él lamió, chupó, y apuñaló su lengua dentro de ella. Amaba su sabor y sabía que nunca se cansaría. Ella comenzó a hacer pequeños gritos, su dulce centro moliéndose contra su cara. Amaba lo desinhibida que ella estaba en sus brazos, y amaba los sonidos que hacía cuando la complacía. Siguió avanzando, sintiendo sus muslos tensarse.

Encontró ese pequeño clítoris que fue el epicentro de su placer y lo prodigó con atención. Podía sentir su liberación acercándose. Más que nada, él quería escucharla gritar su nombre cuando venía. Él chupó profundamente, la lamió de nuevo, y su espalda se arqueo, su cuerpo temblando por encima de él. El sonido de su nombre arrancado de su garganta hizo eco en su habitación.

Ella se desplomó sobre él, y él la movió para que se acurrucara en su pecho.

Ella todavía temblaba un poco contra él. Él le acarició la espalda.

—He perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces he tenido un orgasmo, — dijo. — Estoy bastante segura de que no se supone que vengas tantas veces en un día.

Él sonrió contra su cabello.

—No creo que haya una regla asi.

Ella se movió, sus piernas se deslizaron contra las de él, chocando con su polla. Ella levantó la cabeza, y él vio una luz encenderse en sus ojos.

Ella no dijo nada, solo se deslizó fuera de él y se arrodilló por sus caderas.

Luego extendió la mano y envolvió sus manos alrededor de él, alisando esos dedos delgados a lo largo de su pesada polla.

Maldición. Los músculos del estómago de Naruto se tensaron.

— Hinata.

—Quiero hacer que te sientas bien. —Ella bombeó la polla en su mano. — Quiero hacerte sentir cómo me hiciste sentir.

No estaba seguro de tener el control para esto. Luego se inclinó y chupó la hinchada cabeza de su polla entre sus labios.

Se obligó a no levantarse. No había manera de que ella pudiera tomarlo todo en su boca, pero lo que estaba haciendo todavía se sentía bien. Ella estaba deslizando su lengua a lo largo de él, y la imagen de sus labios sobre él era suficiente para volverlo loco.

— Hinata. —Él enredó una mano en su cabello.

—Me lo he imaginado. — Ella movió ambas manos alrededor de la hinchada base de su polla. —La otra noche, solo me metí en unas cuantos centimetros. No fue suficiente.

El gimió.

—También lo he imaginado.

Ella lo miró.

—¿Qué deseas?

—Chupa mi polla, Hinata.

Ella hizo un sonido hambriento, una de sus manos se deslizó para presionar su muslo para apalancarse. Sintió sus dedos clavándose en su piel. Ella se inclinó y lo chupó tan profundamente como pudo.

—Dulzura ... — Demonios, se estaba deshaciendo.

Ella nunca apartó la mirada de él. Mirar a su dulce y sexy Hinata con sus labios alrededor de su polla era demasiado.

—Voy a venirme—. Estaba tan cerca.

Ella chupó más fuerte.

Con un grito, Naruto se vino. Sintió que su liberación salía de él, con una explosión de placer en su cuerpo. Hinata tragó todo, y cuando él se derrumbó sobre la cama, ella lo miró detenidamente.

Naruto la levantó de un tirón.

—Eres demasiado buena para mi.

—Deja de decir eso. He querido hacer eso durante tanto tiempo. — Sus manos se movieron sobre su pecho. —Desde la primera vez que te vi, he estado teniendo todos estos pensamientos traviesos. Con mi gran, duro y protector gladiador.

Él la atrajo hacia sí. Hinata vio más en él que él. Ella vio cosas que le gustaban, que quería ser, pero aún no estaba seguro de que realmente estuvieran allí.

**_§ Hinata §_**

—Oh, Naruto. Más.

Hinata estaba sobre su vientre, presionada contra las almohadas en la cama.

Naruto se estaba deslizando dentro de ella por detrás. Su gruesa polla la estiró, entrando y saliendo sin piedad. La luz del día brillaba a través de la ventana y sobre las sábanas enredadas en la cama. Estaba un poco adolorida por todo lo que habían hecho durante la noche y la mañana, y en esta posición, él se sentía aún más grande. Sus dedos estaban cavando en sus caderas, su polla empujando entrando y saliendo de ella. El placer era indescriptible. Se sentía salvaje y sin sentido.

Ella empujó hacia atrás contra él. Necesitaba más. Necesitaba algo. Lo escuchó gemir, y la próxima vez que empujó profundamente, ella salio a encontrarlo. Ella giró la cabeza, mordiendo la almohada para amortiguar su grito. Volvió a entrar en ella y luego la agarró bruscamente, golpeando profundamente, rugiendo cuando entró profundamente en ella.

Se dejó caer a su lado en la cama. Él le tocó la mejilla, luego le apartó el pelo de la cara.

—Fui rudo. ¿Estás bien?

Ella le dio una sonrisa perezosa.

—Creo que solo puedo mover mis labios. Todo lo demás está flojo.

Él sonrió. Casi suavizando su cara dura.

—Tendrás que cambiarte pronto. Kakashi pidio vestidos para la fiesta, y deberían estar aquí en cualquier momento. —Su sonrisa se disolvió, su rostro se endureció.

Ella extendió la mano y ahuecó su mejilla.

— Naruto, lo sé ...

—Shh—. Él la agarró por los hombros. —Sé que necesitas hacer esto. Puede que no tenga familia de sangre, pero tengo mis amigos. Hermanos no por la sangre en nuestras venas, sino por la sangre de nuestras luchas juntas. Lucharía por liberarlos, haria lo que tuviera que hacer—. Él respiró hondo. — Desearía que no tuvieras que arriesgarte, pero estaré allí todo el tiempo. Voy a cuidar tu espalda.

El corazón de Hinata se derritió un poco.

—Gracias.

Llamaron a la puerta.

Con un chillido, Hinata se levantó de un salto. Ella yacía aquí desnuda, con más de unos pocos rastrojos, quemaduras y magulladuras, y la semilla de Naruto secándose en sus muslos.

—Necesito ducharme.

Él le sonrió.

—No tan floja ahora. — Extendió la mano, acariciando su mano por su costado.

Ella le golpeó la mano.

—Shoo. — Ella dio un paso hacia el baño, luego se detuvo, su mirada deslizándose sobre él. —ponte la ropa, gladiador. Nadie te ve desnudo más que yo.

Él le lanzó una amplia y satisfecha sonrisa.

—Claro, dulzura.

Hinata cerró la puerta del baño y entró bajo la gran ducha. El agua cayó como una cascada y ella vertió un poco de jabón líquido en sus manos. Dejó que sus manos se deslizaran sobre su cuerpo, ahuecando los senos que Naruto había lamido y chupado completamente. Ella deslizó los dedos por su vientre, lavando el agua que había derramado allí. A continuación, ella movió sus manos entre sus piernas, donde él había entrado una y otra vez.

Ella sonrió para sí misma. Naruto era de ella. Ella podía ver que él se preocupaba por ella.Una vez que Hanabi estuviera libre, todo estaría bien en su vida. Podría haber perdido la Tierra y la única familia que había conocido, pero sabía que podía hacer una vida por sí misma aquí. Una buena.

Cuando salió de la ducha envuelta en un paño de secado, vio tres vestidos colgados contra la pared. Todos eran hermosos, pero verlos hizo que su garganta se tensara.

La fiesta era esta tarde. Ella estaría a la venta, incluso si se tratara de una artimaña, y estos vestidos eran solo una bonita versión de cadenas. Los vestidos eran todos de colores pálidos: blanco, rosa rubor y azul bebé. Uno tenía un top estilo halter. Una era de estilo diosa, dejando un hombro desnudo.

El último sin tirantes. Todos eran largos y fluidos, pero cortados para moldear su cuerpo. Extendió la mano y tocó la tela.

Naruto apareció detrás de ella. Una gran presencia protectora.

—Estoy nerviosa, —dijo.

—Bueno. Te mantendrá atenta. —Sus brazos la rodearon, acercándola a él. —Harás un gran trabajo. Y no estaré lejos.

Ella se inclinó hacia él.

—No sé cuál usar.

—Lleva el azul. Se ve bien contra tu piel y ese cabello negro azulado tuyo.

El azul tenía la blusa halter que se ataba en la parte posterior de su cuello.

Era bonito.

Las manos de Naruto se deslizaron sobre sus caderas.

—Y mientras lo llevas, piensa en mí empujando los pliegues de esa falda larga y deslizándome dentro de ti.

Eso la hizo sonreír. Saber que estaría cerca la hizo sentir mejor al respecto.

Sabía que Naruto vendría por ella, sin importar qué.

—También dejaron algunas ... pinturas. —Él hizo un gesto con la mano hacia su cara.

—¿Maquillaje?

El asintió.

—Y cosas para tu cabello. Si necesitas ayuda, un trabajador de la casa puede ayudarte.

—Lo puedo manejar.

Luego la giró. Tenía algo en la palma de su mano.

—¿Qué es eso? — Era un pequeño cuadrado negro.

—Es un dispositivo disruptor. Interrumpirá la seguridad de Otsutsuki y nos permitirá el acceso a la casa.

Ella lo tomó.

—¿Que hago con esto?

—Una vez que estés dentro, solo presiona el botón y escóndelo en algún lugar.

Sonaba bastante fácil. Lo metió en los pliegues de su vestido.

Naruto extendió algo más. Era un pequeño punto azul del tamaño de su uña del pulgar.

—El rastreador. Tiene que ser implantado debajo de tu piel.

Su estómago se contrajo. Una parte de ella lo quería, por seguridad. El otro odiaba la idea de que las personas pudieran vigilarla en cada movimiento.

—No hay rastreador, no hay plan—. Su tono era inflexible.

Ella asintió.

—Buena chica. Si estás lista, conseguiré que uno de los curanderos de Tsunade venga y te lo ponga. No dolerá. Lo prometo.

Asintió. Confiaba en él completamente.

**_Continuará..._**


	14. Capítulo 13

**_§ Hinata §_**

Cuando Hinata entró a la sala de estar, todos la miraron. Ella luchó contra las ganas de agarrar la tela de su vestido como una distracción.

Temari se apresuró a acercarse.

—Estás preciosa.

—Tanto mejor para venderme al mejor postor.

Las manos de Temari se apretaron en los brazos de Hinata.

—No tienes que hacer esto.

—Sí. Por Hanabi.

Temari se quedó callado por un momento.

—Por Hanabi. Y por Sakura cuando finalmente tengamos una pista sobre su ubicación—. Temari se aclaró la garganta. —¿Quieres contarme que he pasado toda la noche encerrada en la habitación de Naruto?

Hinata luchó para controlar su rubor.

—No.

Temari se inclinó más cerca.

—En caso de que no lo supieras, eres una gritóna.

Oh Dios. Ahora las mejillas de Hinata ardían.

—Yo ... yo ...

Su amiga sonrió.

—Entonces, ¿fue bueno?

Hinata logró un asentimiento.

—¿En una escala del uno al diez?

—Alrededor de cien.

La sonrisa de Temari se ensanchó.

—Bueno.

Shikamaru entró. Hinata tuvo el placer de ver a Temari sonrojarse, su mirada siguiendo a su amante. Estaba mucho más vestido de lo que Hinata lo había visto nunca. Llevaba una camisa pulida en gris oscuro, metida en pantalones de cuero negro. Sus músculos estaban cubiertos, pero no podía confundirlo con nada más que con el gladiador que era.

—¿Hinata?

Se volvió y vio a Suigetsu de pie cerca.

—No estoy involucrado en la misión de esta noche, pero quería darte algo—. Le tendió la mano.

Ella estudió su palma de dedos largos. Nada.

—¿Qué? ¿Es esta una de tus ilusiones?

Usó su otra mano y quitó un pequeño cuadrado de color carne de su mano.

— No. Este es un explosivo de alta tecnología. Puedes colocarlo sobre cualquier superficie metálica sólida. Tiene una micro-explosión demorada en el tiempo que lentamente consumirá el metal.

Lo tomó con cautela, se inclinó y lo presionó sobre su tobillo.

—¿No va a estallar en mi cara?

Él sonrió.

—No. — Le entregó un segundo cuadrado explosivo y luego le pasó un dedo por la barbilla. —Buena suerte. Nos vemos cuando vuelvas.

Naruto apareció.

—¿Lista? — Sus ojos hambrientos la estaban deborando y Hinata hizo lo mismo.

Llevaba un atuendo similar al de Shikamaru, pero su camisa gris no tenía mangas, mostrando el bulto de sus bíceps.

—Lista.

Más tarde, cuando cruzó la gran entrada del cacino Dark Nebula, sus manos se retorcieron ansiosamente en la tela de su vestido. El casino era un borrón para ella. Había paredes negras pulidas y decoradas con obras de arte interesantes y elegantes jarrones llenos de flores increíbles y exóticas. Miró hacia arriba y por un segundo, su atención se enganchó en el techo.

Guau. Estaba iluminado como una nebulosa de múltiples colores: estrellas parpadeantes, los colores cambiaban. Pero luego la enorme palpitación del sonido, las luces parpadeantes de las máquinas de juego y la multitud de personas que estaban dentro la abrumaron. Había multitudes de alienígenas, tanto humanoides como no, todos encorvados en varias mesas, jugando juegos que ella no reconocía.

Su vestido susurró alrededor de su cuerpo, y le dolió un poco la muñeca en el lugar donde se había implantado el rastreador, a pesar de que no había señales de ello desde el exterior.

Kakashi se colocó a su lado y, detrás de ella, Shikamaru y Naruto aparecieron. Los hombres estaban todos alerta, sus miradas exploraban alrededor.

—Por aquí —. Kakashi la instó a seguirla con un suave toque en el brazo.

Se movieron a través de la multitud. Aquí en el Distrito, la ciudad de Konoha Magna parecía muy diferente. Todo era brillante, chic y moderno. Sin los alienígenas, casi podía imaginar que estaba parada en un casino en Las Vegas. miró a un grupo de seres tendidos en un grupo de sillas, con expresiones de felicidad en sus caras.

Una neblina de humo colgaba sobre ellos, y estaban pasando una especie de tubería entre ellos. La risa provenía de otro grupo que se agolpaba alrededor de una mesa con un juego holográfico proyectado en ella. Y junto a la pared, dos alienígenas se besaban como si nadie más estubiera en la habitación.

Muchos se quedaron mirandola. Sabía que era diferente, una rareza, y odiaba ser el centro de atención. contuvo el aliento. Ella iba a tener que acostumbrarse a eso.

Kakashi los condujo a un banco de tubos de vidrio que parecían ascensores. Las puertas curvas suaves se abrieron silenciosamente cuando se acercaron.

Entraron, y cuando las puertas se cerraron, la cápsula se movió hacia arriba de manera suave y silenciosa.

—¿Estás bien? — Naruto presionó una mano en la parte baja de su espalda.

Ella asintió, inspirando profundamente.

—Estoy lista.

—Nos dirigimos a uno de los pisos superiores, — dijo Kakashi. — Sora ha organizado una sala privada para la fiesta de esta noche.

—¿Cuál es el nombre completo de Sora?, —Preguntó Hinata, sobre todo para mantener su cerebro ocupado.

—Eso es todo, solo Sora, —respondió Kakashi. —Nadie sabe si tiene otros.

El ascensor bajó la velocidad y luego la puerta se abrió. Entraron en una sala pintada de negro mate. A lo largo de ella, se sorprendió al ver imágenes holográficas y en movimiento de mujeres elegantes cubiertas de pintura dorada, bailando. Un hombre estaba delante de ellos, y ella supo al instante que tenía que ser el rico y misterioso Sora. Era escandalosamente guapo y llevaba un traje oscuro que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo. El pelo negro de medianoche rozó sus hombros, y sus ojos también eran completamente negros. Era alto, pero mucho más delgado que los gladiadores.

— Kakashi, bienvenido, —dijo el hombre.

Kakashi asintió al hombre.

— Sora, gracias por ayudarnos.

—Te lo debía. — La mirada de Sora se movió hacia Hinata, y ella vio que sus ojos cambiaban de negro a plateado brillante.

Hinata parpadeó para asegurarse de que no lo había imaginado. El hombre tomó su mano y se inclinó sobre ella, presionando sus labios contra sus nudillos.

—Usted debe ser Hinata—. Sora levantó la cabeza. — Kakashi olvidó mencionar que eras pequeña y hermosa.

Naruto se acercó, su pecho tocando su espalda.

—Apártate.

Sora levantó una ceja oscura.

—Lo siento. No sabía que la habían tomado. Ella es encantadora. El Otsutsuki estará convulsionado de alegría cuando la vean.

A Hinata se le revolvió el estómago y sintió que Naruto se tensaba.

Ella se aclaró la garganta.

—Deberíamos ir a la fiesta—. Cuanto antes hicieran esto, antes estaría de regreso en la Casa de Kakashi con Hanabi.

Sora asintió, sus ojos plateados destellaron.

—Buena suerte.

Entraron en una habitación grande y encantadora. Hinata tragó un grito ahogado. La habitación estaba rodeada de cristales y ofrecía una vista brillante de Konoha Magna. La ciudad se extendía por delante. Ella vio la franja de juego del Distrito directamente debajo, con sus luces y fuentes. Más allá de eso estaba la arena y la ciudad. Fue increíble tener una vista tan clara de la piedra antigua de la estructura de mamut. Y más allá de la ciudad, vio el desierto que se extendía hacia el horizonte, donde el primero de los soles de Carthago se hundía más allá del borde del planeta. Logró apartar la vista de la vista y concentrarse en la habitación.

Era una fiesta bastante elegante. Alrededor había una multitud de personas, vestidas con ropa brillante, bebiendo espumosos y multicolores tragos de vasos largos y delgados.

Kakashi se acercó, y dijo con voz baja.

—El que está al otro lado de la habitación, examinando la obra de arte en la pared ... ese es uno de los Otsutsuki.

Las manos de Hinata se enfriaron. Los Otsutsuki eran altos, con caderas delgadas, y una gruesa cresta que salía de su nariz, subía por su frente y desaparecía en su pelo grueso y rizado.

Naruto la rodeó y la tomó de la mano.

—Estarás bien.

Ella asintió.

—Lo sé.

Kakashi dio un paso adelante.

—Tenemos que hacer una ronda. Muestrate asustada.

Cuando el imperator extendió su brazo, ella deslizó su brazo por el de él. Ella compartió una mirada con Naruto, vio tanto moverse a través de su mirada, y luego estaban caminando. Kakashi la sorprendió al tener modales muy refinados.

Se detuvo y conversó con varias personas, asintiendo y saludando. Lo miró.

Llevaba un parche negro en el ojo brillante esta noche, y parecía casi precipitado.

La vio mirándolo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Tú. Eres encantador.

Él levantó una ceja.

—Me criaron para servir a la realeza, Hinata. No solo fui entrenado en batalla.

Tal vez no, pero ella podía ver que estaba en su sangre. Había salvado a su príncipe y luego forjado su casa aquí para mantener a ambos. Pero ella sintió tal soledad de él. Eso era algo que su cautiverio la había entrenado para reconocer.

Sospechaba que se necesitaría una mujer muy fuerte para romper el caparazón de Kakashi.

Naruto se quedó justo detrás de ellos. Cada vez que Hinata levantaba la vista, ella lo veía observándola. Luego escaneó la habitación y vio que el Emperador de los Otsutsuki la observaba. Luchó para no reaccionar. Había una mirada enloquecida y hambrienta en sus ojos, no lujuria, o al menos, no lujuria sexual. Sólo una necesidad avara de poseer. Naruto emitió un gruñido y ella se dio la vuelta. Caminaron entre la multitud un poco más. Hinata no habló con nadie. Ella mantuvo los ojos bajos, mientras la gente felicitaba a Kakashi por su apariencia. Todo, desde su pequeño tamaño, a su piel suave, a su cabello negro azulado.

Su estómago se revolvió. Finalmente, se detuvieron cerca de la ventana. La oscuridad había caído, y Konoha Magna era un mar de luces centelleantes. Sin embargo, si hubiera esperado un indulto, estaba muy equivocada.

— Kakashi.

Su cabeza se sacudió hacia arriba. El imperador Otsutsuki estaba justo detrás de ella.

— Toneri—. La voz de Kakashi no sonaba muy amigable.

—Ella es tan hermosa como dijiste.— Toneri levantó una mano para tocar su cabello.

La mano de Naruto se soltó y agarró la muñeca del imperator. La expresión de Otsutsuki se volvió indignada. Kakashi hizo girar su bebida.

—Ella no es tuya para tocarla, Toneri.

— Aún, — Toneri soltó, tirando de su mano hacia atrás. Entonces el hombre respiró hondo, ocultando su temperamento. —Tomemos un trago y hablemos. — Su mirada recorrió a Hinata, como si fuera una obra de arte. —La quiero. Vamos a discutir lo que me va a costar.

—Te va a costar más, ya que atacaste a uno de mis hombres y trataste de secuestrarla en el mercado, — dijo Kakashi secamente.

Hinata se preguntó si alguien escucharía el letalismo cortante debajo de esas palabras. Hombre, ella nunca quisiera ser la destinataria del lado malo de Kakashi.

Toneri tomó un sorbo de su bebida y le lanzó a Kakashi una amplia sonrisa.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

Pero Hinata vio en sus ojos que lo hizo. Él lo sabía, y era el responsable.

—Puedes pujar por ella en la subasta, —dijo Kakashi.

El imperador levantó un hombro.

—No hay necesidad de una subasta. Te haré una oferta que no podrás rechazar. Ella irá muy bien con mi mascota luchadora.

El corazón de Hinata dio un vuelco. Allí estaba. Una prueba definitiva de que este hombre tenía cautiva a Hanabi.

Kakashi miró fijamente al hombre antes de que él asintiera.

—Ven.

Los hombres se acomodaron en grandes y cómodas sillas a un lado de la habitación, cerca de las ventanas. Llegó un impresionante servidor femenino de piel azul, trayendo bebidas. Kakashi llamó la atención de Hinata e hizo un gesto para que se sentara en el suelo junto a sus pies.

Ella se arrodilló con gracia. Naruto se acercó lo suficiente como para que sus botas le rozaran las piernas. Ese pequeño toque la estabilizó.

Los dos imperadores levantaron sus bebidas y comenzaron con una pequeña charla. Toneri comenzó a describir una de las peleas recientes en la arena, mientras sacaba una tarjeta y un instrumento de escritura. Escribió algo en la tarjeta y se la lanzó a Kakashi, quien la atrapó en un solo movimiento.

—Eso es lo que pagaré por ella. — Toneri se recostó en su silla.

Kakashi miró la tarjeta, luego levantó su copa. Hizo girar el hielo y el líquido azul brillante que contenía.

—No es suficiente. Por lo que sabemos, los thraxianos solo atraparon a unos pocos humanos antes de que el agujero de gusano transitorio que utilizaban para llegar a ese sistema colapsara. Son raros.

Los ojos de Toneri se estrecharon.

—Raro, sí. Pero escuché que los thraxianos obtuvieron más que unos pocos.

La cabeza de Hinata se levantó. Toneri le lanzó una sonrisa que la puso nerviosa.

La pierna de Naruto se movió contra ella, y ella luchó contra las ganas de inclinarse contra él.

Toneri lanzó un precio más alto.

Kakashi negó con la cabeza.

—Doble.

La mandíbula de Toneri se endurecio. Finalmente, asintió.

—Bien. Esa es mi última oferta.

Kakashi se quedó callado por un momento. Pero ella sintió que él se enfocaba en ella y en Naruto, y sabía que Shikamaru también estaba cerca.

Entonces Kakashi asintió.

—Vendida.

Hinata se sintió mareada por un segundo. Esto no era nada como ser violentamente agarrada por los thraxianos. Ella se había ofrecido como voluntaria para esto. Ella sabía que no era real.

Toneri sonrió como un loco y dio una palmada.

Apretó las manos en su regazo y contuvo una oleada de náuseas. Esto era lo que ella quería, para ayudar a Hanabi. Pero demasiadas pesadillas de su tiempo con los thraxianos se abrieron paso hacia la superficie. Mantuvo su mirada en el suelo.

La mano de Naruto se enroscó alrededor de su hombro y la apretó. Ella se dio cuenta de que podía sentir una tensión horrible palpitando sobre él.

—Creo que es hora de que quite mi nueva adquisición del resplando de tu gladiador gigante—. La mirada de Toneri se posó en la mano de Naruto. —Y lejos de sus manos ásperas. Algo me dice que cree que la mujercita es suya.

Naruto hizo un profundo gruñido.

— Naruto, —dijo Kakashi, una advertencia.

—Ven ... mascota. — El imperador Otsutsuki se puso de pie y le tendió una mano.

Hinata vaciló. Entonces se recordó que esto era por Hanabi. A regañadientes, extendió la mano y puso su mano en la suya.

Él la puso de pie.

—Nos vamos.

Miró brevemente a Naruto, podía ver la furia acumulada en su rostro. Ella vio a Shikamaru acercarse al lado de su amigo.

Entonces Toneri la apartó y la multitud los tragó. Se alejaba de Naruto, de la seguridad de la casa de Kakashi.

—Te verás tan bonita en mi colección. — Él se inclinó hacia ella, oliéndola. —Y hueles muy bien, también.

El hombre estaba un poco mas que retorcido.

Rastreador. Se frotó subrepticiamente la muñeca. Ella tenía el rastreador.

Ahora, solo tenía que encontrar a Hanabi, desactivar la seguridad de la Casa de Otsutsuki y esperar a que sus gladiadores vinieran por ella.

Naruto vendría por ella.

_No tardes demasiado, Naruto._

**_§ Naruto §_**

Naruto caminaba de un lado a otro. Se estaba volviendo loco. Dejando que Hinata se vaya con ese desove ...

—Tómalo con calma, Naruto. — Shikamaru apretó el hombro de Naruto.

Se encontraban en un área privada de la suite de Sora, con vista al casino.

Naruto decidió que odiaba el lugar: había demasiado de todo. Demasiada gente, demasiada tecnología, demasiado ruido y demasiada luz. Parte del encanto de Konoha Magna era que la arena no había cambiado mucho en cientos de años. Había un sentido de la historia en la piedra y en la arena del suelo. Pero fue más que eso.

Era una sensación de despojarse de toda la tecnología y las trampas. Era el hombre enfrentado al hombre de la manera más básica.

Pero ahora, Hinata se enfrentaba a un oponente mucho más peligroso, y ella había ido con él armada con nada más que su ingenio.

—Está bien, están en la Casa de Otsutsuki—. Kakashi levantó una pequeña pantalla de mano que estaba mirando.

Naruto pudo ver un pequeño punto brillante que sabía que representaba a hinHinata.

—¿Estás bajo control? — Preguntó Shikamaru.

Naruto asintió. Hinata lo necesitaba tenia que mantener la calma.

Sora apareció, moviéndose con la gracia de un felino cazador. El hombre tenía todo el encanto elegante y las miradas suaves, pero algo sobre él despertaba los sentidos de Naruto. Era peligroso, solo sabía cómo esconderlo. El dueño del casino juntó sus manos en la parte baja de su espalda.

—No me gusta el Otsutsuki. Se llaman a sí mismos coleccionistas, pero son toscos. Y loco.

Y tenían a Hinata. Naruto gruñó.

—Nuestro agradecimiento por tu ayuda, —dijo Kakashi.

El hombre asintió.

—Ella es una buena chica—. Su mirada se movió hacia Naruto. Sus ojos eran negros otra vez, pero ahora con cambiantes filamentos de plata. —Ella también es valiente. Si hay algo más que pueda hacer para ayudar, hágamenlo saber—. Miró de nuevo a Kakashi. —No se requiere pago.

—Nos encargaremos desde aquí, —dijo Naruto entre dientes.

Sora asintió.

—Buena suerte con tu mujer.

Kakashi asintió y observó a Sora alejarse, la luz de la pantalla se reflejaba en su rostro.

—Está bien, vamos a prepararnos y en posición. Konohamaru, Karui y los demás nos están esperando en la Casa de Kakashi. Una vez que Hinata desactive la seguridad, debemos estar listos para movernos.

En el viaje de regreso a la casa de Kakashi, Naruto se mantuvo concentrado en la tarea. De vuelta en su habitación, se quitó su ropa elegante. Se puso los cueros de color negro que llevaban para sus misiones secretas. Cogió su hacha, deslizándola en la correa de su espalda.

En la sala de estar, se reunió con los demás. Shikamaru, Temari, Konohamaru y Karui estaban vestidos de negro, como él. Pequeñas medias máscaras colgaban alrededor de sus cuellos. Carthago no tenía muchas leyes, y más allá de los límites de la ciudad, no había ninguna. Pero había unas pocas no escritas en la arena, e invadir otra casa siempre se consideró una violación digna de represalias. Era mejor que no se identificaran, si las cosas salían mal.

Jūgo y Suigetsu entraron. Jūgo estaba frunciendo el ceño.

—Quiero entrar en esta misión.

Shikamaru negó con la cabeza.

—Esta es una extracción simple. No queremos anunciar nuestra presencia.

—Si necesita ayuda, háganoslo saber, —agregó Suigetsu.

Llegó Kakashi, también vestido de negro. Su espada colgaba de su cadera.

—¿Seguridad desactivada? —Preguntó Naruto.

Kakashi comprobó la pantalla atada a su muñeca. Sacudió la cabeza.

Maldita sea. ¿Qué la estaba tomando tanto tiempo? ¿Estaba ella bien?

Si Toneri la hubiera lastimado ...

Naruto sintió su furia bajo su piel como un río fundido. Sintió que las escamas parpadeaban a lo largo de su brazo.

—Dale tiempo, — dijo Shikamaru. —Ella es inteligente.

Naruto movió los pies. Él lo sabía. Pero odiaba esperar, preguntándose qué le estaba pasando.

—Pongámonos en posición, — dijo Kakashi.

Pronto, los seis entraron en los túneles, dirigiéndose hacia la Casa de Otsutsuki.

Nadie habló, y rápidamente llegaron a la entrada de la casa. Las puertas estaban flanqueadas por guardias, y la madera estaba grabada con un motivo de vid floreciente. Naruto y los otros esperaron, sus espaldas apretadas contra la piedra.

Kakashi comprobó la pantalla. Sacudió su cabeza.

_Vamos, Hinata. _

Naruto luchó contra la urgencia de apresurarse contra los guardias, separarlos y cargar a dentro.

Entonces, oyó un pitido casi inaudible. Kakashi levantó la vista, con una media sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

—Ella lo hizo. — Él asintió con la cabeza y, en grupo, avanzaron en silencio.

Los guardias levantaron la cabeza ante su apariencia, pero Naruto estaba sobre ellos antes de que pudieran reaccionar. Tomó uno con un fuerte golpe en la cara y ya estaba girando para encontrarse con el segundo. Naruto agarró a la mujer robusta por las muñecas, obligándola a soltar su espada. Poco riguroso. Estaban tan acostumbrados a saber que existía un sistema de seguridad de alta tecnología, que se habían vuelto complacientes. Un segundo después, ambos guardias se desplomaron inconscientes contra la pared.

—Podrías haber dejado algo para el resto de nosotros, — gruñó Karui en voz baja.

Kakashi se movió hacia las puertas y sacó un pequeño dispositivo. Lo Presionó contra la cerradura grande y pulsó un código. Las luces parpadearon cuando el interruptor de bloqueo se puso a trabajar. Pasó un momento tenso, luego el interruptor sonó y las puertas se abrieron.

Ellos estaban ya estaban dentro.

Kakashi se volvió hacia ellos a la débil luz de las linternas cercanas.

— Karui, Temari, quédence aquí en guardia. Nadie entra ni sale.

—¿Qué? — Karui parecía querer discutir. La mujer siempre prefirió estar en medio de una pelea, pero Kakashi y Shikamaru habían vigilado la última misión. Kakashi levantó una ceja, y Karui soltó un suspiro. —Lo tienes, K.

Los cuatro hombres entraron y se detuvieron.

—Diablos, —murmuró Shikamaru.

Había plantas por todas partes. El exuberante y verde olor golpeó a Naruto en la cara, dominando sus sentidos. Las plantas crecian a lo largo de las paredes y del techo en un lío salvaje y enredado. Algunas estaban cubiertas de flores, otras con espinas gigantes y otras tenían hojas enormes como el pecho de Naruto.

Viviendo entre todo esto. Naruto negó con la cabeza. Los Otsutsuki eran tan raros.

—¿No hay guardias? —Dijo Konohamaru en voz baja.

—Dependen del sistema de seguridad, — dijo Shikamaru.

—Nadie lo ha roto nunca. — Kakashi se inclinó sobre su pantalla. — Toneri debe ser demasiado abaro para desperdiciar recursos adicionales en los guardias. Hinata está abajo en un nivel inferior.

Se deslizaron a través de las plantas, y Naruto divisó un corredor que conducía a un lado. Él asintió con la cabeza a Shikamaru. Miraron dentro y, a través de la penumbra, vio habitaciones y escuchó el sonido de voces que hablaban y los platos tintineaban. Tenía que ser donde los Otsutsuki alojaban a sus gladiadores.

—Aquí, — susurró Konohamaru desde algún lugar cercano.

Naruto y Shikamaru empujaron el follaje. Konohamaru y Kakashi estaban parados junto a un conjunto de escaleras que descendían en espiral hacia abajo.

Juntos, bajaron los escalones de piedra. La oscuridad creció, pero cerca del fondo, Naruto pudo ver un extraño brillo verde por delante. Salieron de la escalera y entraron en otra habitación grande. Una vez más, había más plantas por todas partes, y algunas de ellas brillaban con un verde fluorescente resplandeciente.

Naruto vio que algo se movía en la penumbra, una especie de animal deslizándose entre las plantas. En lo alto, los pájaros empezaron a chillar.

Maldición . Los pájaros los iban a delatar. Todo el lugar le recordaba a los invernaderos que las familias ricas habían mantenido en su mundo natal. Se movieron hacia la pared verde, empujando a través de la vegetación y moviéndose en dirección a la ubicación de Hinata. Y entonces vio algo más adelante, brillando entre los árboles.

— Shikamaru, —murmuró.

Esta vez el resplandor era azul. Naruto empujó una hoja gigante y vio una fila de jaulas de energía. A medida que se acercaban, podía ver animales merodeando detrás de los barrotes. Algunos eran grandes felinos con pieles rayadas y colmillos afilados. Otros eran reptiles gigantes, con grandes cuernos y picos a lo largo de sus espaldas. También había algunos alienígenas humanoides de diferentes formas y tamaños.

Se movió silenciosamente a lo largo de la fila, su equipo detrás de él. La siguiente jaula contenía a una mujer de extremidades largas y piel azul, descansando sobre pieles con una mirada aburrida. La jaula final contenía una bandada entera de pequeñas criaturas aladas.

La mandíbula de Naruto se trabó. Odiaba a los esclavistas Thraxians, pero decidió que también odiaba a los Otsutsuki. Al menos los thraxianos se mostraban como criadores de cría cruda. Los Otsutsuki trataban de embellecerlo y fingir que estaban haciendo algo bueno e interesante.

—Sigamos moviéndonos, —dijo Kakashi.

Regresaron al denso follaje y se movieron a la ubicación de Hinata. De repente, los pájaros dejaron de chillar. El silencio cayó sobre ellos como una manta sofocante. Naruto se detuvo, arqueando la cabeza para mirar fijamente las ramas crecidas y las hojas de arriba.

—No me gusta esto, —murmuró Shikamaru.

Un gran cuerpo cayó del árbol de arriba y se estrelló contra Naruto. Cayó de rodillas y logró agarrar las poderosas mandíbulas del animal antes de que se cerrara alrededor de su garganta. Débilmente, era consciente de que más criaturas caían de los árboles a los otros.

Naruto se encontró cara a cara con una criatura que nunca antes había visto.

Tenía las mandíbulas como un gato, un solo ojo que brillaba como un oro ardiente, escamas como un reptil y docenas de tentáculos fuertes que se envolvían alrededor de sus brazos y apretaban con fuerza.

Maldición. Vio a Shikamaru luchando contra otra criatura en el suelo, Konohamaru de pie con una abrazada alrededor de sus brazos, y Kakashi atacando a una cuarta criatura con su espada. Naruto se giró y golpeó a la criatura contra el tronco de un árbol.

Dejó escapar un chirrido, los tentáculos se aflojaron un poco. Logró liberar una mano, agarrar su daga del muslo y luego golpearla contra el ojo del alienígena.

Lo liberó instantáneamente y cayó al suelo, agitándose, sus tentáculos se retorcían.

Luego se estiró hacia atrás y sacó su hacha. Lo bajó, separando la cabeza de la criatura de su cuerpo. Luego se dirigió a ayudar a sus amigos. Cuando todos se liberaron de las criaturas, oyeron gruñidos de los árboles que estaban delante.

Las sombras se movieron. Grandes.

—¿Listo? —Preguntó él.

Escuchó cómo se desenvainaban las espadas y vio el movimiento del bastón de Konohamaru en el resplandor verde.

—Listo, —respondió Shikamaru.

Caninos gigantes salieron de los árboles.

Naruto balanceó su hacha, liberando a un animal de su cabeza. Sus compañeros gladiadores rasgaron el resto de la manada. Naruto golpeó el mango de su hacha contra su palma. Vio algunos de los caninos en la parte posterior de esperando.

Olfatearon, la sangre de sus camaradas. Se retiraron, gruñendo en sus gargantas.

Luego desaparecieron en la vegetación.

Konohamaru, Kakashi y Shikamaru todos flanqueaban a Naruto.

—Bonito lugar, —dijo Shikamaru, su tono seco. —Me pregunto qué más esconden los Otsutsuki en su colección.

Sí, bueno, Naruto realmente no quería averiguarlo. Todo lo que quería era a Hinata en sus brazos, y a su prima a salvo. Avanzando, encontraron un camino que serpenteaba entre la vegetación. Kakashi asintió y lo siguieron hasta que llegaron a una puerta arqueada hecha de metal trabajado.

—¿Y ahora qué? — Shikamaru gruñó.

—Tenemos que pasar por esto, —dijo Kakashi. — Hinata está en el otro lado.

Naruto abrió la puerta de metal y se abrió con un chirrido metálico. Entró en lo que parecía una especie de jaula gigante, con la parte superior arqueada hasta el techo. De repente, un chillido salvaje sonó sobre ellos.

—Aw, maldicion, — Naruto escupió.

Levantaron sus armas.

Las espadas de Shikamaru y Kakashi brillaron con la luz emitida por las plantas. Konohamaru giró su bastón, agarrando mejor, y Naruto levantó su hacha.

Algo descendió desde arriba. Naruto escuchó el batir de alas haciendo eco en el espacio alrededor de ellos. Hubo otro chillido, y una bandada de pájaros con garras gigantes se zambulló en ellos.

Naruto balanceó su hacha por encima de su cabeza, atrapando a un ave y enviándola a volar. Hubo gruñidos y maldiciones mientras los demás luchaban.

Naruto siguió balanceándose, pero uno pasó a su lado, sus garras rasgando la pielen la parte posterior de su cuello. Con un rugido, se giró y golpeó su arma contra otro ave feroz. Finalmente, todos los pájaros estaban en el suelo. Naruto apoyó la cabeza de su hacha en el suelo, aspirando aire. Miró a los demás. Shikamaru y Konohamaru tenían rasguños en el pecho, su piel visible a través de los rasgones en sus camisas negras. La mejilla de Kakashi estaba abierta, la sangre goteaba por su rostro.

—Vamos a buscar a Hinata y su prima y larguémonos de aquí, —sugirió Shikamaru.

—No planeo volver para una visita a corto plazo.

Salieron del aviario y siguieron el camino a través de algunos árboles más.

Cuando de repente, la vegetación se redujo a un claro. Naruto todavía no podía creer que los Otsutsuki habían construido este lugar debajo de la arena. Este inmenso espacio, lleno de plantas y animales de la selva que deberían ser libres.

Kakashi se adelantó.

—No esta lejos ahora. Ella debería se…

Una red gigante salió disparada de algún lugar, enredándose alrededor del cuerpo de Kakashi. La fuerza hizo que el Emperador se derrumbara y lo golpearan contra un árbol cercano. Las cuerdas de la red se movieron, se unieron y lo sujetaron rápido. Con un rugido, Kakashi empujó contra las cuerdas.

Shikamaru y Konohamaru se apresuraron a ayudarlo. Tan pronto como salieron del camino, el suelo desapareció debajo de ellos.

—¡No! — Gritó Naruto.

Ambos hombres cayeron en enormes agujeros en el piso.

—¿Shikamaru? ¿Konohamaru? — Naruto miró hacia la oscuridad.

—Estoy bien, — gritó Shikamaru.

—Yo también, —respondió Konohamaru.

Naruto miró a Kakashi. El parche en el ojo del Emperador estaba torcido, pero en la oscuridad, Naruto no podía ver lo que había debajo de él. Por lo que él sabía, nadie en la Casa de Kakashi sabía cómo su Emperador había perdido el ojo. Kakashi parecía enojado, con la mandíbula endurecida, pero no resultó herido.

Naruto se paró al borde del camino, sopesando sus opciones. Estaba dividido entre ayudar a sus amigos y salvar a su mujer.

Entonces Shikamaru gritó:

—Ve a buscarla, Naruto. Encontraremos una manera de salir de aquí.

Entonces escuchó a Konohamaru maldiciendo, el hombre rara vez maldecía, y algunos profundos gruñidos de animales venían del pozo.

—Ve, Naruto, — ordenó Kakashi.

Con un solo asentimiento, Naruto levantó su hacha y retrocedió por el camino.

Sí, era oficial, odiaba a los Otsutsuki.

La bioluminiscencia verde de las plantas desapareció lentamente, dejándolo en completa oscuridad. Sus pasos se hicieron más lentos y se estiró con sus sentidos.

La grava crujía ruidosamente bajo sus botas, y lo único que podía oler eran las flores.

De repente, una luz se encendió, cegándolo.

Naruto levantó una mano y adelante, un borrón se convirtió en Toneri.

El Emperador estaba sentado en una silla grande hecha de árboles retorcidos, como si fuera un maldito trono de la selva. Detrás de él había un impresionante despliegue de armas alienígenas: dagas, palos envenenados, armas de fuego. Se sentaron en un estante tallado diseñado para mostrarlos. Estaba acariciando un pequeño animal alado en sus brazos. La criatura miró a Naruto y parpadeó sus enormes ojos oscuros. Luego silbó y mostró los dientes puntiagudos. Entonces Naruto escuchó un pequeño jadeo.

Volvió la cabeza y vio a Hinata. Estaba de pie junto a la silla de Toneri. Ella ya no estaba usando su vestido de fiesta, pero en cambio, llevaba una falda corta, y un pequeño top de metal cubriendo sus pechos.

Una gruesa cadena yacía alrededor de su cuello, la parte de atrás conducía hasta donde estaba sentado el Otsutsuki. Y al lado de Hinata, con un atuendo similar, con las manos esposadas juntas, estaba una mujer de cabello café, claramente agotada pero de aspecto desafiante.

**_Continuará..._**


	15. Capítulo 14

§ Hinata §

Naruto estaba aquí.

El pensamiento resonó en la cabeza de Hinata, su pulso acelerado. Ella había escuchado la lucha y había soportado la alegría de Toneri cuando él le había informado que Kakashi y sus hombres habían sido atrapados.

Pero claro, Naruto no lo había hecho.

Hinata forzó su miedo hacia abajo. Ella sabía que Hanabi estaba herida, con la cara magullada. En el corto tiempo que Hinata había estado aquí, todo lo que había oído era que Hanabi estaba haciendo comentarios sarcásticos con el Emperador Otsutsuki. El hombre podría considerar a Hanabi como una mascota, pero no le importaba golpearla.

—Estará bien, — le susurró en voz baja a su prima.

Hanabi miró hacia otro lado.

—Tus amigos no están muy bien ahora.

—No los conoces como yo. Son luchadores feroces. Y Naruto —... Ella lo miró ahora, erguido y poderoso. —Él nunca se rinde.

Había ira en su cara, y la forma en que sus manos aferraban el mango de su hacha le decía que estaba fuera de control. Ella sabía que bajo su camisa negra, sus escamas serian visibles.

—Has invadido mi dominio, — dijo Toneri. —Eso significa que puedo defenderlo con fuerza letal.

—Puedes intentarlo, —dijo Naruto.

Toneri levantó una mano y los guardias Otsutsuki se apresuraron por todos lados.

Con un rugido, Naruto balanceó su hacha en un círculo. Luchó con golpes brutales, sin dar cuartel. El sonido de la pelea sonó en los oídos de Hinata.

—No deberías haber venido, Hinata, — murmuró Hanabi.

—Como si pudiera dejarte aquí!

—¡Deberías haberte mantenido a salvo!

Hinata ignoró a su prima y deslizó sus manos hacia sus tobillos. Se toco la piel hasta que encontró los adhesivos pequeños y delgados que Suigetsu le había dado. Levantó la vista para asegurarse de que Toneri todavía estaba ocupado, luego sacó uno y le entregó uno a su prima.

—Estos son pequeños explosivos. Ponlo esto en las cadenas.

Hanabi lo tomó.

—¿No me volará las manos?

—Espero que no.

Hanabi le lanzó una mirada y luego se inclinó sobre sus esposas. Rápidamente, Hinata presionó el segundo adhesivo en sus propios puños.

Un rugido de dolor resonó a su alrededor. Hinata se dio la vuelta. ¡No!

Tres guardias habían atacado a Naruto a la vez, con largas armas paralizantes que brillaban en los extremos. Estaba sobre sus manos y rodillas, su hacha se había ido, luchando por levantarse. Otro guardia vino detrás, levantando su arma paralizante. Con el corazón palpitando y con su mente en blanco, Hinata se lanzó hacia adelante.

—Uh-uh—. La cadena alrededor de su cuello se sacudió y ella fue tirada hacia atrás. —Sabía que este bruto te quería para sí mismo, —dijo Toneri.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Tú eres el bruto, no él. Finges que eres culto e inteligente, pero esclavizas a la gente. Eres bárbaro. Naruto es cien veces el hombre que jamás serás.

La mirada del Emperador se estrechó.

—sera mejor que esa bestia no te haya tenido. Será mejor para el no haber babeado sobre mi mascota.

Ella sonrió.

—Oh, él me ha tenido. Una y otra vez. Y me encantó cada minuto de ello.

Toneri tiró de su cadena violentamente, y ella tropezó. tiró de ella hasta que estuvo presionada contra sus piernas, su mano enredándose en su cabello.

—No es más que un luchador, un arma. No es mejor que un animal. — Toneri le torció la cabeza dolorosamente para ver la pelea. —Míralo. Está luchando como un hombre salvaje.

Naruto se veía salvaje. Se las arregló para derribar a dos guardias y robar un arma paralizante. La balanceó, corto a los guardias. Tenía una mirada terrible en su rostro. Pero ella conocía al verdadero Naruto. Ella conocía su corazón.

— Es un buen hombre. Y lo amo.

Desde su lado, Hanabi jadeó. Toneri sonrió. Fue una sonrisa mezquina.

Hinata sintió que se le revolvía el estómago. Demasiado tarde, recordó la regla de la arena. No muestres tu interes. No les hagas saber que te importa.

Bueno, ella solo había empujado sus sentimientos hacia fuera, enfatizados, para que Toneri y todos los vieran. De repente, sintió que el adhesivo ardía a través de sus puños, y se soltaron. Toda la ira y el miedo por Hanabi, Naruto, ella misma y los demás se unieron dentro de ella. Agarró su cadena y saltó sobre Toneri.

Ella tiró el metal alrededor de su cuello y tiró de él, ahogándolo.

El imperador Otsutsuki gruñó y luchó. Hinata seguía tirando, con toda la fuerza que tenía, sus músculos tensos. De repente, Toneri extendió sus brazos y la golpeó brutalmente. El golpe le hizo sonar la cabeza. La cadena se deslizó a través de sus manos y se estrelló contra el suelo.

Entonces Toneri se cernió sobre ella. La agarró por el cuello y la arrastró hacia arriba. Él empujó su cuello hacia un lado hasta que ella sintió que los músculos ardían por la tensión.

—Un pequeño giro y puedo romperte el cuello.

Vio a Hanabi de rodillas cerca, observando, con miedo y determinación alineándose en su rostro. Se estaba agachando, tensada para atacar.

—No te acerques mas, gladiador. — Toneri la arrastró y vio a Naruto moverse hacia ellos.

§ Naruto §

Naruto se detuvo, el aire entrando y saliendo de sus pulmones. Dio otro paso hacia ellos, pero Toneri empujó su cabeza otra pulgada dolorosa. Ella gritó.

—No, —advirtió Toneri. —Un paso más, y romperé ese hermoso cuello.

Naruto intentó calmar su frustración y furia. Mientras estaba allí, olió el fuerte aroma del miedo de Hinata.

Toneri moriría por eso.

El imperador negó con la cabeza.

—Un bruto como tú no merece una belleza como esta. —, extendió la mano y acarició el cabello azulado de Hinata.

—No sabes nada de su belleza, —escupió Naruto.

Toneri no sabía nada de su mente inteligente, sus dulces curvas, su dedicación a sus amigos. El Otsutsuki solo vio algo brillante para su colección.

—Tus manos grandes y ásperas no deben posarse sobre su piel suave, —dijo Toneri.

Las palabras atravesaron la piel de Naruto y dolieron. Sus manos se flexionaron sobre su arma.

—Ella es dulce, delicada, — continuó Toneri. —No puedes darle lo que necesita.

Hinata lucho contra el agarre del hombre. Él la sacudió, sin dejar de lado el terrible ángulo en el que sostenía su cabeza. Naruto apretó los dientes, luchando contra las ganas de lanzarse hacia adelante y golpearlo. Él tenía que pensar. Detrás de él, podía oler más guardias avanzando para rodearlo. Era solo una estratagema de Toneri para permitir que sus luchadores se posicionen.

—No tienes idea de lo que ella necesita, —dijo Naruto.

Toneri acarició la mejilla de Hinata.

—¿Y tu lo hace? ¿Un asesino grande y vicioso?

Naruto se quedó en silencio.

—Ella necesita atención. Y amor—. El imperator sonrió a Naruto, luego se inclinó y lamió la mejilla de Hinata.

Ella se estremeció, pero mantuvo su mirada fija en Naruto.

—¿Te ha dicho que te ama, pequeña y dulce niña de la Tierra?, —Dijo Toneri.

Sus labios temblaron.

—No.

—¿Y sabes de todas las mujeres que folla justo después de cada pelea? A veces contra la pared en los túneles.

Parpadeo.

—Sí.

—¿Y todavía lo amas?

El cuerpo de Naruto se sacudió. ¿Ella lo amaba?

Su mirada fija en la de él.

—Sí.

Algo dentro de su pecho se liberó, volando.

Hinata lo amaba.

Se obligó a no reaccionar a esas noticias alarmantes. Si él revelara algo, Toneri no dudaría en usarlo contra él. Contra Hinata.

—Bueno, gladiador ¿La amas?

—¿Estás jugando al casamentero, Toneri? — Naruto soltó.

—Quiero probar un punto. Contéstame o escucharás cómo se rompen sus huesos.

Maldicon. Naruto no podía admitir lo que sentía. Demonios, no sabía nada de amor, y no estaba exactamente seguro de qué era esta mezcla de emoción caliente dentro de él. Todo lo que sabía era que en ese momento tenía que hacer lo necesario para salvarla.

—No, —dijo Naruto.

—¿No, qué, gladiador?

Hijo de una cruda cría.

—No, no la amo.

Vio a Hinata estremecerse. Quería rugir. Quería golpear su puño en la cara de Toneri. El Emperador parecía presumido y levantó una mano. Los guardias de las sombras se lanzaron hacia adelante en un grupo grande.

Naruto sabía que había demasiados. Incluso cuando se dio la vuelta y luchó contra ellos, supo que sería vencido. Todavía luchó, balanceando su aturdidor robado. Los huesos se agrietaron, los guardias gimieron y algunos gritaron de dolor.

La imagen de la cara abatida de Hinata lo alimentó. Luchó hasta quedar cubierto de sangre, con las manos resbaladizas sobre el arma.

Entonces, un cuerpo pasó corriendo junto a él, golpeando a un guardia. La luz brillaba en una espada.

Shikamaru, Kakashi y Konohamaru se unieron a la lucha. Con un grito de batalla, Naruto se volvió y luchó junto a su mejor amigo. Por un segundo, estaba seguro de que iban a ganar.

—¡Mátalos! — Gritó Toneri. —Los quiero muertos.

Naruto escuchó un silbido de tono bajo y vio venir más guardias, junto con varios animales peligrosos que se deslizaban fuera de la vegetación. Vio a un canino gigante avanzando, baba cayendo de sus colmillos.

Había demasiados.

El pecho de Naruto se contrajo. Miró a Hinata, que todavía estaba en manos de Toneri. Un espasmo corrió a través de Naruto, algo profundo le arañó el pecho.Él era la única persona que podía salvar a Hinata ahora.

Y para hacer eso, tendría que soltar su lado oscuro.

Hinata podría pensar que lo amaba, pero una vez que hubiera visto lo que realmente estaba dentro de él, lo que la gente realmente temía, cambiaría de opinión. Pero se arriesgaría a eso para salvar a su mujer.

Naruto dejó escapar un rugido. Todo pensamiento consciente se desvaneció, y sintió una onda en su piel. Sus músculos se liberaron, destrozando su camisa, sus oscuras escamas cubriendo cada centímetro de su piel.

Su siguiente rugido sonó más gutural, y sus sentidos explotaron hacia afuera.

Dejó caer su arma y levantó las manos inclinadas por las garras. Olfateó, oliendo a sus amigos y enemigos. Y otra fragancia más delicada.

Compañera. Proteger a su compañera.

Asi desgarró a sus atacantes.

§ Hinata §

Hinata observó a Naruto ... transformarse.

Todavía estaba parado en dos pies, pero las escamas oscuras cubrían todo su cuerpo ahora, una larga cola lo mantenía en equilibrio, y de su espalda habían salido alas oscuras y coriáceas. Desgaro a los guardias Otsutsuki con manos de garras gigantes, moviéndose más rápido de lo que ella había visto antes que nadie.

Parecía ... un dragón humanoide.

Los cuerpos volaron por el aire, los gritos resonaban a su alrededor.

Shikamaru, Kakashi y Konohamaru se habían retirado, todos ellos observando a Naruto con gran intensidad. Todos mantuvieron sus armas en alto.

Esto era lo que Naruto había insinuado. Este era el demonio que había mantenido oculto. Esto era a lo que él tenía tanto miedo.

—¿Hinata? — Susurro de Hanabi.

Su prima se acercó, y Hinata notó que sus manos estaban libres. Trató de no mirar hacia abajo y dejó que Toneri, quien observara a Naruto en un estupor sorprendido, evitando que se diera cuenta de que Hanabi estaba cerca. Ella parpadeó a su prima.

Hanabi hizo un gesto hacia Toneri. Hinata lo consideró. Juntas, las dos podrían tener la oportunidad de acabar con el imperator. Toneri estaba observando la pelea, con la boca abierta, algo moviéndose a través de sus ojos.

No estaba nervioso. No, ella vio el mismo deseo que había visto cuando la miró en la fiesta. Estaba imaginando a Naruto enjaulado. Una bestia salvaje y exótica para el placer visual de Toneri. De ninguna manera.

Naruto no la amaba. Su rostro en blanco mientras Toneri había forzado la confesión de él casi la había matado. ¿Y qué? Nadie la había amado nunca. Ella todavía lo amaba, y no iba a dejar que lo capturaran o lo mataran.

Se encontró con la mirada de Hanabi de nuevo, y su prima asintió.

Cuando Hanabi se levantó, Hinata se giró. Juntas, atacaron al hombre. Cuando ambos cuerpos lo golpearon, él se echó hacia atrás. Pero recuperó el equilibrio rápidamente y no bajó. Tropezó, balanceándose hacia ellos. Hanabi saltó y aterrizó de espaldas. Ella tiró de sus brazos hacia atrás. Hinata le dio una patada, atrapándolo en el muslo. Hanabi y Toneri cayeron en una maraña de brazos y piernas.

Hinata dejó escapar un suspiro y observó a Hanabi luchar contra el hombre más grande, sujetándolo y doblando su brazo hacia atrás en un ángulo antinatural. Sabía que su prima estaba entrenada en artes marciales mixtas, y esta vez no se apegaba a ninguna regla. La cara de Toneri se mostró conmocionada por la ferocidad de los combates de Hanabi. Hinata volvió la cabeza y vio la fila de armas alineadas detrás del feo trono de Toneri. Corrió hacia ella, con la mirada fija en una daga enjoyada.

Ella lo quito del soporte.

De repente, Toneri dejó escapar un grito de enojo. Hubo un horrible sonido de huesos rotos contra la carne, y Hinata se estremeció. Se giró y vio a Hanabi caer de nuevo con un grito.

Saltó hacia delante con la daga. Toneri la bloqueó, su brazo golpeó contra el de ella. El dolor se disparó a través de su brazo.

Él se volvió hacia ella y ella se giró, esquivando el golpe. Recordó los pocos movimientos que Naruto le había enseñado, y ataco con la daga a Toneri.

El esquivó.

—No puedes vencerme, pequeña cosa.

Estaba tan harta de que todos la llamaran pequeña. Ella saltó y apuñaló de nuevo. Gritó y Hinata se quedó sin aliento, la sangre salpicándose de ella. Había incrustado la daga en su ojo.

Toneri se tambaleó hacia atrás, una mano presionando su ojo sangrante. Cayó de rodillas, todavía gritando. Luego se desplomó, haciendo un ovillo.

—¿Están las dos bien?

Hinata levantó la vista y levantó las manos para protegerse.

Kakashi la miró fijamente, levantando sus manos, con las espada incluida.

Sus hombros se relajaron.

—Estamos bien. —Se acercó a Hanabi, deslizando su brazo alrededor de los hombros de su prima. —Estamos bien.

Kakashi se arrodilló e hizo un gesto hacia las cadenas aún unidas a sus cuellos.

Solo le tomó unos segundos sacarlos.

Hinata dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

Hanabi se inclinó hacia ella. Su rostro se estaba volviendo púrpura por el golpe de Toneri.

—Estamos bien, pero no estoy segura de que él lo esté. —Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Todos se volvieron.

Los músculos de Hinata se tensaron. Naruto.

Estaba de pie en medio de una pila de cuerpos que gemían y sangraban.

Estaba cubierto de carne y sangre, y el aire silbaba dentro y fuera de sus pulmones.

Konohamaru y Shikamaru estaban cerca. Ambos habían perdido sus camisas y se veían muy maltratados. Shikamaru tenía rasguños en el pecho, y uno de los ojos de Konohamaru estaba hinchado. Pero estaban de pie, tensos y listos, mirando a Naruto. La barbilla de Naruto se apretó contra su pecho, y sus manos se apretaron en puños gigantes, flexionando los músculos de sus brazos. En el siguiente momento, su cola y sus alas se habían ido, aunque sus escamas aún eran visibles, pero Hinata podía decir que se estaban desvaneciendo lentamente. Y todos ellos estaban parados allí, mirándolo como si fuera un animal salvaje del que tenían que tener cuidado. Temerosos de él, al igual que la familia cobarde que lo había dejado aquí.

No. Hinata dio un paso adelante.

Hanabi la agarró del brazo.

—Está bien, —dijo Hinata.

Hanabi no parecía convencida, pero soltó el brazo de Hinata. Caminó hacia Naruto. Puede que se vea diferente, pero aún era Naruto. Su Naruto.

Él había negado esta parte de sí mismo durante tanto tiempo. Lo escondió porque sabía que era peligrosa y asustaba a la gente. Ella se negó a tenerle miedo. Se acercó. Él no la amaba, pero sentía algo. Le importaba a su manera.

Y a pesar de todo, ella lo amaba. Todo de él.

Se detuvo frente a él.

Levantó la cabeza, su mirada ardía mientras la miraba. Entonces, de repente, su brazo se disparó y la agarró, tirando de ella hacia su pecho. Él la levantó para que sus pies no pisaran el suelo.

Escuchó a los otros jadear.

Luego él presionó su cara contra su cuello, oliéndola.

Ella le acarició el pelo empapado de sudor.

—Estoy aquí Naruto. Estoy aquí.

§ Naruto §

Con el dulce aroma de Hinata llenando sus fosas nasales, Naruto lentamente se sintió calmarse. La bestia que vivía dentro de él se iba a dormir.

Hinata. Su compañera Su Hinata

Ella se echó hacia atrás, mirándolo.

— Naruto, ¿estás bien?

El asintió.

—Tú ... viste. —Su voz se quebró.

—Fuiste notable. —Ella le acarició el brazo con la mano, sobre la última de las descoloridas escamas. —Quiero saber todo sobre eso. Cómo se produce el cambio. Como se siente. Tal vez podría tomar una muestra de tu sangre y tejido, y mirar tus células debajo de la máquina que Kakashi está consiguiendo para mí.

Ella lo salpicó con más preguntas. Por supuesto, su pequeño científico era curioso.

—¿Tú no tienes miedo?

Ella parpadeó

—¿De ti? ¿Por qué lo tendría?

Un nudo apretado dentro de él se deshizo. Levantó la mano y le tocó la mejilla. Y fue entonces cuando vio que sus ojos se enfriaban. Ella se echó hacia atrás, moviéndose para que él la soltara. Él de mala gana la soltó.

—Gracias por venir por mí, —dijo.

Él inclinó la cabeza. Su voz era educada y fria.

De repente, un grito hizo eco a su alrededor. Giraron y Naruto vio a Toneri en sus pies, luciendo horrible. Había sacado la daga de su ojo y tenía un brazo alrededor de Hanabi. La estaba arrastrando lejos de su trono y hacia las sombras.

Naruto empujó hacia adelante, sus amigos se acercaron a él. Toneri sacó a Hanabi por una puerta y desapareció.

—¡Hanabi! — Gritó Hinata.

—La traeremos, —dijo Shikamaru.

Todos avanzaron. Al pasar por la puerta, entraron en un jardín cubierto de flores. La bioluminiscencia era más brillante aquí, y la hierba verde espesa creció hasta las rodillas. Oyeron un grito y lo siguieron. Naruto acercó a Hinata a él. Cuando dio otro paso, algo se movió hacia la izquierda. Los gladiadores se detuvieron.

Algo salió disparado de la oscuridad que parecía serpientes.

—¡Vines! — Gritó Hinata.

— Naruto. — Shikamaru le lanzó una espada a Naruto.

Juntos, todos agitaron sus armas, atravesando la vegetación en rápidos movimientos. Pero tan rápido como los cortaron, corrieron más hacia adelante, como serpientes gigantes, poseídas.

Una vid envolvió el cuerpo de Kakashi, arrastrándolo hacia abajo. Maldijo, cortándola con su espada.

—¡Sigan adelante! — Les gritó el imperador.

Con caras sombrías, lo hicieron, avanzando. Un denso grupo de árboles bloqueaba su camino. Shikamaru fue el primero, levantando su espada. Todos los árboles se agacharon para atacarlo, el susurro de las hojas sonaba como voces demoníacas. Una de las ramas se envolvió alrededor de Shikamaru y lo levantó, sacudiéndolo. Naruto corrió hacia adelante con un grito. Agarró el tobillo de Shikamaru.

—Encuentra a Hanabi, —gritó Shikamaru. Agitó su espada hacia el árbol, trabajando para liberarse.

Maldición. Naruto vio que Hinata lo miraba con ojos enormes. Miró a Konohamaru, y el otro hombre asintió. Empujaron a Hinata con fuerza entre ellos. Quería que ella volviera, pero tampoco la quería fuera de su vista. ¿Quién sabía qué más tenía Toneri en esta casa de los horrores?Un hedor horrible golpeó los sentidos de Naruto. Adelante había una pared de hermosas flores rosas.

Cuando Konohamaru avanzó para separarlos, Naruto lo agarró del brazo.

—Para. —Olfateó de nuevo.

—¿Qué pasa? — Exigió Konohamaru.

— Huelen mal.

—No huelo nada.

Hinata se inclinó más cerca, estudiando las flores.

—Flores brillantes y tienen algunas bayas rosadas agrupadas en la base—. Ella frunció el ceño.

"Todas las cosas diseñadas para atraerlo a tocarlo—.levantó la vista. —Creo que podrían ser venenosas.

Un segundo después de que ella habló, las flores más cercanas se abrieron, desplegándose como un regalo. Dejaron salir una pequeña nube de niebla.

Naruto arrastró a Hinata hacia atrás.

—No lo respiren, —advirtió.

Konohamaru asintió con la cabeza hacia la derecha.

—Mira. Hay un camino que se dirige hacia allí.

Los tres se movieron con cautela hacia el camino que iba en una curva suave. Más adelante, pudieron ver que el camino estaba bordeado por grandes plantas con enormes flores amarillas en forma de campana. Eran tan largos como Konohamaru y Naruto.

Mientras pasaban, una flor se movió.

Naruto se detuvo y levantó su espada.

Otra flor se movió, elevándose en lo alto.

Luego se derrumbó, como una serpiente llamativa, envolviendo a Hinata.

—¡Hinata! — Gritó Naruto.

Ella luchó, y los suaves pétalos se envolvieron más fuertemente a su alrededor. Naruto arrancó la planta, rasgando los pétalos.

La flor amarilla era dura y fibrosa. No pudo abrirlo.

—Espera, Hinata.

Ella se retorcía y se sacudía, sus manos apretadas contra la flor.

En algún lugar por delante de ellos, hubo un fuerte grito.

Maldición.

— Konohamaru, encuentra a la mujer—. Naruto sintió que sus escamas subían a la superficie.

—Ten por seguro eso. Cuida a Hinata.

Naruto no vio a su amigo irse. Usó su espada y cuidadosamente abrió la flor.

Luego agarró los bordes irregulares y los rasgó más. La cara aterrorizada de Hinata apareció. Su cuerpo todavía estaba atrapado firmemente en la flor.

—Calor. Tengo una planta como esta en el laboratorio — .Su nariz se arrugó. —Una versión más pequeña. No le gusta el calor.

Naruto sacó su daga. Tomó una piedra del suelo y golpeó su espada contra ella. Una chispa brillo en la oscuridad. Lo hizo de nuevo, manteniéndolo cerca de una pila de hojas secas en el suelo. Las hojas se incendiaron y él dio un paso atrás.

Las plantas comenzaron a temblar y soltaron un chillido agudo.

La flor soltó a Hinata, retrocediendo, y ella tropezó hacia Naruto. Él la atrapó, tirando de ella para un abrazo.

Luego miró hacia arriba, justo a tiempo para ver a la planta atacándolos nuevamente. Una flor en forma de campana se precipitó hacia ellos. Sus pétalos se abrieron, y pudo ver una boca afilada y con forma de pico en su interior.Apretando los dientes, se volvió, protegiendo a Hinata con su cuerpo. Sintió una punzada aguda cuando algo se estrelló contra su hombro.

Hinata murmuró una maldición que no reconoció, tomó su cuchillo de la mano, luego se echó hacia atrás y extendió la mano detrás de él, apuñallando la flor, puntuando sus palabras con los agudos empujes de la daga.

—He tenido un día de mierda. — apuñalar. apuñalada. —No necesito ... —apuñalar, apuñalar —¡Una planta gigante que nos este comiendo!

Con otro chillido, la planta se alejó.

—Gracias. —Miró por encima del hombro al lugar donde la flor lo había mordido, e hizo una mueca ante lo que parecía un gran conjunto de sangrientas marcas de dientes en su piel. Pero no podía preocuparse por eso ahora. Presionó un rápido beso en los labios de Hinata. —Vamos a buscar a tu prima.

Continuará...


	16. Final

**_Final_**

Konohamaru se quedó mirando la espesa vegetación. Como siempre, no mostró nada de su disgusto en su rostro. Un perfecto Comandante Militar Antariano nunca mostraba sus verdaderos sentimientos. Regla número 4 del Código de Conducta Militar de Antar. Presionó un botón en su bastón y los cuchillos se deslizaron en ambos extremos. Lo levantó y comenzó a cortar la espesa vegetación.

Él era de un mundo de pastizales. Odiaba esta espesa y sofocante vida vegetal. Sin embargo, siguió adelante y, pronto, salió a un pequeño claro.

Más adelante, vio a la mujer luchando con Toneri, rodando por la hierba. Era pequeña, pero parecía fuerte y decidida. Se las arregló para voltear al lesionado Otsutsuki sobre su espalda, aterrizando en su pecho y sujetándolo.

Ella era ... increíble.

Un susurro vino de la hierba a su derecha. Vines salieron disparados de los árboles cercanos. ¡No! Se envolvieron alrededor de las muñecas de la mujer,manteniéndola en su lugar. Ella luchó, tratando de liberarse. Pero las enredaderas la retuvieron el tiempo suficiente para que Toneri se levantara.

Aterrizó un puño duro contra su estómago, y Hanabi gimió.

Con la mandíbula apretada, Konohamaru corrió hacia adelante.

Toneri conectó otro puñetazo, golpeando sus nudillos contra su cara, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Konohamaru sintió una fría ira correr a través de él. En Antar, se consideraba cobarde atacar a alguien más débil que tú. Era deshonroso golpear y abusar de otro ser vivo. Corrió, usando su bastón para cortar las enredaderas que la sujetaban. Ella levantó la vista y él vio unos ojos lilas brillantes.

Antes de que pudiera detenerla, o incluso decir una palabra, la mujer saltó, giró y le dio una patada en el vientre a Toneri. Le quitó el aire de encima. Sin estar preparado para su ataque inesperado, Toneri jadeó en busca de aire, justo cuando su segunda patada lo puso de rodillas.

Aturdido, la observó mientras ella seguía y le daba a Toneri una fuerte patada en la cabeza.

—Eso es por ser un gilipollas de grado A. —Dio una patada al imperator de nuevo.

Konohamaru se movió, y como una mujer salvaje, ella se volvió hacia él. Ella se zambulló, derribando a Konohamaru al suelo.

—Nadie me tomara prisionera de nuevo. ¿Lo entiendes?

Rodaron por la hierba y finalmente terminaron con ella arrojándolo sobre su espalda. Ella aterrizó encima de él y le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

Por los creadores.

Konohamaru trató desesperadamente de agarrarla sin lastimarla. Ella agarró su brazo, doblándolo tan fuerte que el dolor lo atravesó como una lanza. Maldición, ella era viciosa.

—Estoy aquí para ayudarte, —gruño.

Ella vaciló, mirándolo a los ojos. Su único pelo café estaba enredado alrededor de su rostro magullado. Odiaba ver lo que Toneri le había hecho. De repente, un movimiento sobre su hombro atrajo su mirada. Toneri avanzaba hacia ellos.

—¡Cuidado!, —Gritó Konohamaru.

Ella se apartó de él, extendió la mano y agarró su bastón, luego se levantó de un salto. Se giró para enfrentar el ataque que se aproximaba.

Toneri le dio un puñetazo.

Konohamaru se puso de pie, listo para intervenir. Golpeó con torpeza a Toneri con su baston, e instantáneamente, vio que no estaba entrenada en pelear con el.

El Otsutsuki agarró el extremo del bastón, el cuchillo incorporado cortó su mano, enviando sangre a sus dedos. Loco bastardo. Konohamaru avanzó lentamente. Hanabi y el imperator comenzaron un tira y afloja sobre el baston. Pero Hanabi no pudo igualar al Otsutsuki en fuerza.

Cuando Toneri tomó posesión del baston y sonrió, Konohamaru ya había tenido suficiente. Cuando Toneri agitó el bastón hacia ella, bloqueó el golpe del hombre. Con esa fría ira conduciéndolo, arrancó su bastón de las manos del hombre. Lo giró, retiró los cuchillos y se volvió hacia Toneri.

Se estrelló contra el pecho del hombre, enviándolo de forma asombrosa.

Konohamaru avanzó, aterrizando con golpes viciosos. Un golpe en el pecho, un golpe fuerte en el brazo, un golpe en su costado. Toneri soltó gruñidos de dolor, balanceándose salvajemente, tratando de defenderse.

Konohamaru dio una fuerte patada a las tripas de Toneri y luego bajó el bastón en la nuca del Otsutsuki. Cayó como una piedra, la sangre goteaba por su rostro. Miró a la mujer. Ella estaba parada allí mirándolo, esa mirada feroz en sus ojos lilas. Los moretones no hicieron nada para disminuirla.

—¿Y ahora qué niño bonito?, —Preguntó ella.

¿Niño bonito? Él levantó una ceja. A pesar de todo lo que se le había hecho, esta mujer no fue intimidada. Ella tenía espíritu.

Konohamaru dio un paso atrás y extendió su bastón hacia ella. Ella lo miró fijamente.

—Tómalo. Terminalo Te has ganado el derecho.

Sus manos se cerraron alrededor del metal que las manos de Konohamaru conocían íntimamente. Vio un escalofrío atravesarla, antes de que ella se enderezara. dio un paso adelante y golpeó a Toneri con fuerza en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente. Luego se quedó allí mirando al imperador Otsutsuki.

—¿No vas a matarlo? — Preguntó Konohamaru.

Ella contuvo el aliento y le devolvió el bastón.

—No dejaré que me convierta en algo que no soy. No soy un asesina.

Konohamaru tomó su arma, girándola bajo su brazo. Ella no solo tenía espíritu.

Estas mujeres de la Tierra tenían espinas hechas de acero.

—Soy Konohamaru. Un amigo de Hinata y Temari.

Ahora los labios de la mujer temblaban.

—Soy Hanabi y tengo muchas ganas de ver a mi amiga, prima y salir de aquí. Gracias por el rescate, Konohamaru. — Ella miró su rostro e hizo una mueca. —Lo siento, parece que te deje un ojo morado.

Ambos ojos le palpitaban, y uno ya se estaba cerrado por la hinchazón.

—Coincidirá con el otro. —Su mirada se movió sobre el fascinante rocío de manchas más oscuras en su nariz. —Necesitamos encontrar a los demás. Todos fueron atrapados en la vegetación. Le prometí a Hinata que te encontraria.

Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, mostrando el primer signo de vulnerabilidad que había visto en ella. Dio un paso atrás en la dirección en la que había venido.

—¿Konohamaru?

Él volvió a mirarla.

—¿Sí?

—Mi pierna está rota.

Él maldijo. Él se apresuró a volver a ella. ¿Había luchado como una guerrera todo este tiempo con una pierna rota? Él la levantó en brazos.

—Ustedes mujeres de la Tierra son tan tercas.

—¿Y los gladiadores no?

Caminó por el sendero, atravesando la vegetación, que, sorprendentemente, ahora los dejaba pasar sin interferencias. Con un paquete pequeño, cálido y vital contra su pecho. Su mirada era directa, fuerza en ella.

A Konohamaru siempre le había atraído la fuerza.

Él miró hacia otro lado. Las mujeres no estaban en su agenda. Él estaba en Carthago por una razón, y su tiempo aquí era finito. Tenía deberes que exigían su lealtad y atención.

No incluían a una pequeña de la Tierra.

De repente, Hinata y Naruto salieron de los arbustos que estaban delante.

—¡Hanabi! — Gritó Hinata.

Las manos de Konohamaru se apretaron brevemente alrededor de ella, luego le entregó a Hanabi a su prima y a Naruto. Ella tenía gente que la cuidaba. no era la responsabilidad de él.

Él tenía suficiente de eso.

**_§ Hinata §_**

Duchada y cambiada, Hinata se dirigió a Medical para ver cómo estaba Hanabi, mientras intentaba muy difícilmente no pensar en Naruto. Él les exigió que hablaran cuando regresaron a la Casa de Kakashi, pero no era un gato asustadizo, ella lo había rechazado, diciendo que necesitaba limpiarse y descansar.

No podía soportar escucharlo explicar todas las razones por las que no la amaba.

Justo cuando llegó a las puertas de Medical, Konohamaru salió de la habitación.

—¿Cómo está ella? — Preguntó Hinata.

—Curada, —dijo el gladiador, su rostro ahora curado ilegible. Con un asentimiento, se fue.

Cuando Hinata entró en la habitación grande y aireada, vio que Hanabi estaba siendo ayudada a salir de un tanque de regeneración por uno de los curanderos Tsunade, altos, delgados y sin género.

Hinata corrió hacia su prima y la ayudó a envolverla con una bata.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bastante bien, —considerando los moretones en la cara de Hanabi se habían ido, dejando solo su natural dispersión de pecas en su nariz. Hanabi tiró de Hinata en un abrazo. —Gracias a ti. Gracias por liberarme.

Hinata abrazó a su prima con fuerza. Apenas podía creer que Hanabi finalmente estuviera a salvo.

—Te amo.

Hanabi hizo un ruido que sonaba terriblemente como un sollozo. Su prima dura nunca lloraba.

—Yo también. — Hanabi se retiró. — Temari ya me visitó. — Una amplia sonrisa cruzo su rostro. —Ella me va a enseñar algunos movimientos de gladiadores—. Luego, la sonrisa de Hanabi desapareció. — También me dijo que no podemos ir a casa.

Hinata agarró las manos de Hanabi, sujetándolas con fuerza.

—No, no podemos. Sé que tomará algún tiempo aceptarlo y entenderlo. ¿Estás bien con eso?

—Realmente no. Tienes razón; Necesitaré algo de tiempo para digerirlo todo. Mi familia ... — Hanabi inspiró profundamente.

Hinata asintió.

—Lo sé. No era tan cercana a la mía como tú, pero todavía los extraño.

—Dios, Hinata… mis padres, mis hermanos. Estarán devastados. Me rompe el corazón que nunca sabrán lo que pasó. Y sé que tus padres podrían ser difíciles ...

—Tú los llamas Sr. y Sra. Asshole (estúpidos).

Hanabi sorbio.

— Parece un poco malo, ahora. Pero son personas prejuiciosas, egoístas, Hinata. Te trataron como a una mierda, pero sigo pensando que estarían tristes.

Hinata le dio a su prima una sonrisa triste.

—No, no estarian. Es triste que no me haya casado con el hombre perfecto y que no haya dejado a sus nietos perfectos. Triste por no haber renunciado a mi estúpida carrera. Pero triste que me haya ido ... creo que se sentiran aliviados.

Hanabi agarró los hombros de Hinata.

—Es su pérdida, Hinata—. Una sonrisa descarada cruzó su cara. —Tengo que admitir que me gustaría verlos poner sus ojos en tu gran gladiador.

Imaginando a sus padres conociendo a Naruto hizo que se echara a reír.

Entonces un dolor cortante cruzó su pecho. Ella tragó.

—Él no es mío. Él ... él no me quiere. Solo estábamos divirtiéndonos. Creo que solo soy una diversión interesante para él por un tiempo.

Hanabi hizo una pausa para ceñirse más la bata.

—No conozco a todos aquí todavía, y solo entre tú y yo, me estoy alejando de Kakashi tanto como puedo. Pero por lo que vi, Naruto luchó por ti. Literalmente se convirtió en una bestia para protegerte.

—Es un buen hombre, pero no puedo hacer que me ame. He terminado de intentar que la gente me ame, Hanabi.

La frente de Hanabi se arrugó.

—No lo sé. Vi la forma en que te miraba ...

De repente, la puerta se abrió de golpe y Shikamaru entró corriendo.

—Los curanderos, son necesarios. Ahora.

Hinata saltó, mirando como los curanderos de Tsunade recogían su equipo.

—¿Qué pasa?

Shikamaru se giró, su cara de tensa.

—Es Naruto.

El corazón de Hinata se estremecio.

—¿que está mal con él?

—No estamos seguros. Él está enfermo.

Cuando los curanderos salieron corriendo con Shikamaru, Hinata y Hanabi corrieron tras ellos. Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Naruto, ella lo vio acostado en su cama, de costado, inmóvil. Su pecho estaba desnudo, y las sábanas eran una maraña empapada de sudor alrededor de la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Su hombro estaba rojo e hinchado, donde la planta lo había mordido.

Los curanderos se arrodillaron junto a la cama y se pusieron a trabajar.

Hinata se acercó, dando vueltas hacia el otro lado. De repente, Naruto comenzó a dar vueltas y giros, con el sudor goteando en su cara. Shikamaru puso su brazo alrededor de Temari, ambos observando a Naruto con preocupación.

Al diablo esto.

— Naruto. — Hinata se subió a la cama. Ella le tocó la frente.

Dios, él estaba tan caliente. Demasiado caliente.

—Aquí. — Uno de los curanderos le entregó un paño.

Ella asintió y comenzó a pasarlo por su cara. Se volvió hacia ella, con los ojos celestes vidriosos, como si no reconociera a nadie.

Hinata miro la terrible herida.

—Está infectado.

Uno de los curanderos de Tsunade ya estaba de pie junto a la cama, escaneando el cuerpo de Naruto con un pequeño dispositivo de mano. El curandero frunció el ceño.

—No. Es veneno.

Suaves maldiciones resonaron alrededor de la habitación.

—Pero pueden curarlo, ¿verdad? — Preguntó Hinata.

El curandero frunció el ceño ante la pantalla.

—No estoy seguro. Este veneno ha sido mejorado genéticamente—. El curandero los miró solemnemente. — No tengo antidoto.

—¿Qué pasa con el tanque de regeneración?, —Preguntó Hinata.

—No va a ayudar. A menos que podamos encontrar un antídoto para este veneno en particular, no podemos ayudarlo.

Hinata presionó su mano contra su brazo, sus manos flexionándose sobre su piel.

—No.

—¿Hinata? — La palabra era un graznido áspero.

— Naruto. — Ella presionó su mano contra su mejilla. Su piel estaba en llamas.

Kakashi entró, su mirada recorrió a Naruto.

—¿Que esta pasando?

—Veneno, — respondió Shikamaru. —Sin cura.

—Maldito Otsutsuki, — Kakashi mascullo. Se volvió hacia los curanderos. —los quiero en Medicina ahora. Quiero que el equipo trabaje para encontrar un antídoto para esto. —Con un gesto de asentimiento, los curanderos se deslizaron fuera de la habitación.

—Duele, —dijo Naruto. —Sediento.

Hinata se acercó a la mesita de noche y tomó un vaso de agua. Ella se lo llevó a los labios para que él pudiera tomar un sorbo.

—Has sido envenenado. La mordida de esa planta te inyectó una toxina. —Ella dejó la bebida, apartando su cabello húmedo de su cara. —Te lastimaste al protegerme.

—Siempre te ... protegeré. Hasta que deje de respirar.

Hinata estaba tan concentrada en él que apenas era consciente de que los demás abandonaban la habitación.

—Sé que no me amas, Naruto, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que te amo. No puedo perderte, tienes que luchar contra esto. Amo cada pulgada dura de ti.

Sus ojos parecieron aclararse un poco, mirándola directamente.

—¿Me amas?

—Sí.

—Incluso después de que viste mi forma ...

—Cada pulgada.

— Hinata. — Su mano la alcanzó. —Le dije a Toneri que no te amaba, para que no lo usaría en tu contra.

Ella se quedó quieta.

—No estoy del todo seguro de qué es el amor. Nunca lo he experimentado realmente, al menos, no como un adulto. A veces me pregunto si mi familia alguna vez me amó, o si siempre fui una abominación útil para ellos.

—Tú no eres una abominación.

Una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

— Hinata, todo lo que tengo dentro de mí, es todo para ti. Te amo, tanto que me asusta.

Ella sintió que las lágrimas pinchaban sus ojos. Se inclinó y presionó sus labios contra los de él.

—Oh, Naruto.

—Nunca le he dicho esas palabras a nadie, —susurró. —Y ... mi otro lado te considera su compañera. De por vida.

¿Compañera? La idea fue sorprendente. Nadie la había deseado tanto como para reclamarla de por vida.

De repente, él gimió. Ella se echó hacia atrás y vio que el dolor corría por su rostro. Sus músculos se tensaron y se sacudió en la cama.

Maldita sea, ella tenía que hacer algo para ayudarlo.

—Aguanta, Naruto. — Ella saltó de la cama y abrió la puerta. — Shikamaru, por favor quédate con Naruto. Temari, necesito cosas de mi laboratorio. ¡Ahora!

Ella no dejaria morir a su gladiador.

**_§ Naruto §_**

El estaba sufriendo. Todo le dolia

Naruto abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que la habitación estaba borrosa.

Todo estaba cubierto en una bruma. Miró por encima y notó a Hinata a lo lejos, encorvada sobre una mesa empujada hacia su cama.

Hinata.

Su todo

Su compañera

Vio líneas de estrés en su boca, y estaba concentrada en mezclar cosas en varios vasos en su escritorio. Ella se volvió, pulsando una pantalla brillante. Intentó decir algo, pero no pudo mover los labios. Luego, se alejó, flotando en la negrura del dolor.

Cuando despeto la siguiente vez, Hinata estaba forzando algo en su garganta.

Algo maloliente y de mal sabor.

—Vamos, Naruto, —murmuró ella. Ella se movió y él sintió que ella presionaba algo fresco en su palpitante y ardiente hombro.

—Me matarás con ese olor, —logró jadear.

—¡Naruto! — Sintió un rápido beso en su mejilla. —Esto va a doler. Será malo. Lo siento mucho. Necesitamos sacar la toxina de tu cuerpo. Esta es la cuarta versión que he probado. —presionó su cabeza contra su pecho. —No me dejes—. Palabras irregulares. —Te necesito.

Nunca nadie lo había necesitado antes. Como arma, sí. Como un luchador, definitivamente. Pero no solo él, Naruto, el hombre.

El fuego lo desgarró. Comenzó en su hombro, corriendo a través de su cuerpo. Oyó que Hinata le murmuraba algo, pero no podía entender sus palabras. Agitó la cabeza y vio a Shikamaru y Konohamaru sosteniéndolo en la cama. A medida que el dolor aumentaba, dejó escapar un rugido. Vio la cara de Hinata, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Entonces la oscuridad se lo llevó de nuevo.

Finalmente, volvió su conciencia, claro, la luz de la mañana se derramaba por la ventana.

Se movió un poco, esperando que el dolor volviera a desgarrarle. Pero no había nada. Se sentía bien. Confundido y cansado, pero no hubo agonía ardiente. Miró su hombro y vio un débil anillo rojo, pero aparte de eso, no había señales de la marca de la mordedura.

Luego notó el ligero peso presionado contra su costado. Miró más abajo y vio a Hinata acurrucada en una bola exhausta a su lado. Con el amor llenando su pecho, él se agachó y le pasó los dedos por el pelo.

—Ella intentó mantenerse despierta, pero perdió la batalla hace un par de horas.

La voz femenina hizo que girara con cuidado la cabeza. Hanabi estaba sentada en una silla al lado de la cama. Ella se acercó y le ofreció una bebida.

Él asintió y con cuidado tomó un sorbo.

—Te ves mejor.

Ella sonrió.

—Esa debería ser mi línea.

—No me refiero a los moretones.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No voy a dejar que los malditos Thraxians o Otsutsuki tengan la satisfacción de que me derrumbe—. Sus labios se afianzaron. — He perdido mi planeta, mi familia, mi vida ... no me perderé a mí misma también.

Luego miró a Hinata.

—Me considero afortunada. Tengo a Hinata y Temari, y me dicen que todas las personas aquí en la Casa de Kakashi no son tan malas.

—Nos tienes a todos, Hanabi. No solo Temari y Hinata, — agregó Naruto en voz baja.

Una pequeña sonrisa asomo.

—Ambas dijeron que este es un buen lugar para comenzar de nuevo.

Naruto logró asentir, sintiéndose cansado.

—Se esforzó al máximo para encontrar una manera de extraer la toxina de tu cuerpo, —dijo Hanabi. —Ella no se rendira contigo. No conozco todos los detalles científicos, pero trabajó con los curanderos y usó cosas de todas esas plantas en su laboratorio hasta que estuvo segura de que podría salvarte.

Él acarició el cabello de Hinata.

—Ella te ama, —agrego Hanabi.

—Lo sé. — Sintío tal asombro ante eso.

Hanabi suspiró.

—Tenía preparado este gran discurso de prima-sobreprotectora. Estaba planeando decirte que necesitabas darte cuenta y decirle que la amas. Pero una mirada a tu cara, y creo que lo sabes. Creo que cuidarás de ella.

—Cada minuto de cada día, —dijo. —Ella es mi corazón.

Hanabi sonrió.

—Eso servirá.

—¿Naruto? — La voz soñolienta de Hinata.

Con un guiño, Hanabi se levantó y salió de la habitación.

Naruto miró a la mujer en sus brazos. Ella se estiró y le tocó el hombro.

—Se ve bien. Gracias a Dios.

—Gracias a ti. Me salvaste.

Ella se estiró y ahuecó sus mejillas.

—Fueron mis poderes mágicos de botánica, en realidad, pero realmente, creo que nos salvamos uno al otro.

—Me encanta esa mente inteligente tuya.

Ella sonrió.

—Oh, ¿y qué más?

—Tu gentil fiereza, y tu lado sexy.

Su mirada trazó su rostro.

—Me amas, ¿verdad?

¿Cómo podría ella dudar de eso? Maldijo a las personas que la habían hecho sentir así.

—Pasaré todos los días probándote mi amor. — Él se movió, rodándola debajo de él en la cama. Él movió sus caderas, empujándola con su polla endurecida.

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

—Se supone que debes quedarte en la cama

—Estoy en la cama.

—Descansando, —dijo con exagerada paciencia. — Tsunade te dio algunos suplementos para ayudar a reponer tu energía, pero aún tienes que descansar.

Se movió contra ella.

—Creo que podemos decir con seguridad que me siento mejor. —Él presionó sus labios a un lado de su cuello, amando cuando ella se retorció contra él. —Si estás cerca, estoy duro. Te quiero, mi dulce niña de la Tierra. Mi compañera.

—Yo también te amo, mi gran gladiador. Agárrame y nunca me dejes ir .

—Nunca—. Una promesa grabada en su corazón.

**_FIN _**

Esta hermosa historia se llama «Warrior- guerrero» de

«Anna Hackett» de la serie Galactic Gladiators.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado a pesar de las dificultades de la cuenta


End file.
